Daughter of Darkness
by Alana Allen
Summary: What happens when one, Allison Blais catches the attention of Gotham's elite and quickly rises the ranks of social hierarchy? Apparently, people notice. When a botched kidnapping occurs, one of Allie's former members of her past comes back into her life hoping to destroy everything she has worked to build. The Dark Knight is her only hope to remain alive, as a bounty is on her head
1. Chapter 1

Allie sat on the high wooden bench and gently moved the fabric through the sewing machine. Sighing herself, she quickly rubbed her tired eyes. She had not moved for the past several hours. The costumes were to be done in excellent detail, so much that each individual stitch was a separate style. Smiling at her work that was to be showcased the next day, Allie shut the machine off and pulled the prongs from the material. The dress was a reflection of the pre-French Revolution era, the black lace was handcrafted and stretched by her own hands. The work that went along with making it was a secret, Allie would never reveal her working algorithm. That was her secret, and most people respected her privacy. After all, it was her bread and butter. If her work and elaborate style matched by anyone she would be out of work. Her work was plentiful, and she had many jobs to fulfill. Most clients wished to wear her dresses, she was wary when people asked to replicate something. Her explanation was simple, no style would ever match 100%; that is what she told anyone who wished her to copy previous styles. She was asked to do many events and create dresses. She had been doing this since she was twelve. Many had asked for her secrets, but she would never tell them how her lace was stretched or how her dresses were made. The materials were sparse and she often bought those that were not well known. Hell, she had even constructed one for someone not to be named with equal parts lace as with Kevlar.

Dropping the skirt on the wooden bench, she stood up. The blood rushing back to her legs was almost painful. She had not had anything to eat or drink in a while, she would not allow anyone, not even her faithful assistant bring any food or drinks-even water on the premises. She would thoroughly filter through items and deem them safe or not to be in her workspace. Water, food, any polyester were on the blacklist. She would indeed cry and never get over it if anything God forbid happened to her work.

It was to be showcased in the historical gala that night to be precise. Allie regarded her surroundings, she had selected a light tone for the walls, the lightest shade of lavender she could find. The tiles on the floor were a white marble and scratched from her movement with the wooden workbench. Her worktable stood in the center of the room and in direct light of the windows. The sunlight that made its way through the studio was a marvel. The rays set on the table, providing the best of light for working conditions.

As of now, it was early morning, the sun was just beginning to rise in the city skyline. Quickly grabbing her phone that was tucked away in her pocket, she snapped a photo of the skyline turning a flaming orange. This was beautiful, seeing the skyline and witnessing the sun rising.

Before she could hand-stitch the skirt to the top piece her assistant, Leith rushed through the door holding a few documents.

The younger girl was out of breath and red faced, "Allison Lynn Blais we have complications!"

Allie raised her eyebrows, Leith had not ever barged in, except for when there was a threat in the building.

Allie gestured for her to continue, carefully placing the skirt in a black durable bag and took the top from her model dummy in the corner of the room.

"They've upped the dinner historical gala to tonight. Wayne demanded it be today! What are we going to do?"

"THEY'VE WHAT?!" Allie felt herself scream hoarsely from her scratchy throat.

"I don't know what to do, I've ordered a car to pick up the remaining finished dresses and transport them here! But the models! What can we do? The event starts in 14 hours! I can't get anyone other than Emily to travel from Bludhaven. You have 14 dresses complete, all of the historical era, and no models and no makeup artists. Allie, what are we going to do?!"

Allie felt her knees go weak, "We have to cancel the event."

Leith felt the blood rush from her face, "Allie, no. We can't do that! You've worked over six months on these dresses, each one taking more than eight days. Please don't lose hope now. I'll get more models, I promise."

"Leith, if we can't rustle up a makeup artist…. at least one in the next two hours, we're done. Listen, you find more models, and I'll look for a-well two qualified individuals, okay?" Allie nodded, hoping Leith would work her magic.

"Good luck Blais." Leith stated carefully, running out of the studio with her documents in tow.

Allie wanted to have a few words with Mr. Wayne, but she knew she'd be thrown in Blackgate if she stumbled upon the man.

She would have a few other things to say to that playboy billionaire who thought it was his right to interfere with set dates. Oh how she wished she could randomly run into him. No bodyguards would ever mess with a woman hell-bent on dragging Mr. Wayne through her apartment building to her studio where she could show him how difficult it was to tailor to the elite.

Oh, if she could only see him now. Yet revenge was the last thing on her mind, she was to find two qualified makeup artists that could cater in high stress situations.

It was only quarter to six, yet Allie found herself hanging to the phone on the cord.

She had grabbed the phonebook and began to furiously flip through pages and pages of independent artists, until she landed on a duo team that claimed to be qualified. She wrote down a few more numbers and dialed their numbers.

Allie held her breath as the call rang through, she was met with an annoyed voice.

"This better be important I swear to God." A younger male voiced in a threatening way.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, if I could talk to a Reid Williams; that would be great." Allie found herself struggling to put words together in a coherent manner.

"This is he lady, better get to the point quickly, or I'm hanging up."

"How would you like to make 600 dollars for one night of work?" Allie stated carefully hoping the money would bait him in.

He sounded flabbergasted, "Six hundred…for the night? Who is this, did Donnie put you up to this?"

Allie paid no attention to the man's question instead deciding to inform him the details of the job.

"Listen, Mr. Williams. My name is Allison Blais—" Allie found herself stating before she was interrupted.

"The historical dressmaker?" Reid asked skeptically.

Allie had to stop herself from smiling, "Yes. That would be I. I'm calling because the event scheduled to take place in a few days has been moved up to tonight, we just received word little over an hour ago. I would be offering 600 dollars for the night, assured that you would be able to tend to 15 models in a short amount of time. You will be practicing on myself to see if you are qualified for the entirety of the job. You will also be compensated for the mock trial. Would you be interested? That being said, you must have your own makeup and supplies. Along with the knowledge of multiple eras in history. The event is taking place at the Iceberg Lounge, the museum in the Bowery is where the dresses and models will be displayed. Are you up to the task, Mr. Williams?"

Reid took a little while to respond, "When do you want me in? Is your place still located in Park Row near the courthouse correct?"

Allie held in a gasp, "How do you know that?"

Nobody was supposed to know where her studio and apartment were. She tried her best for others to remain discrete.

"The tabloids feature you coming from your apartment quite a lot, I'm surprised you still come from the front door." Reid informed trying to gauge her reaction from her voice.

"I thought they wouldn't publish my address, after all, public figures are often in peril in this forsaken city." Allie stated bitterly, suddenly angry at Leith for not keeping up and looking out for her best interests.

"We don't know the exact address, but I can manage to guess the building based on the few shots near the courthouse." Reid explained carefully.

"If you can figure that out, who's to say that others can't? It's the building next to the courthouse, Harvey Dent's campaign office is downstairs, just take the staircase up and I'll unlock the top floor. Can you manage to get here within the hour? Traffic will be horrid at this hour."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll try to be there around seven, if you don't mind I'll ask you for your cell phone so I can call when I arrive." Reid replied.

After exchanging cell phone numbers, Reid had one more thing to say.

"Ms. Blais, I'm sorry for being so rude this morning I was-" Reid was cut off.

"Please call me Allie, Ms. Blais is for the elites, Allie for everyone else. You're really doing me the favour, this event was supposed to take place a few days from now, but with all that's been happening I'm surprised I found someone so quickly." Allie explained trying to lessen his guilt.

To be completely honest, Allie didn't know if this would work. She had her best makeup artist on standby, but she said she had a job in Coast at the moment.

"Allie, thank you for this, this is just what I need right now." Reid sincerely proclaimed.

"You're welcome, it's no problem. I'll see you when you get here, Mr. Williams." Allie replied a small smile etched on her face.

Allie was happy that she could be helping someone for a change. Everyone ended up helping her, so she jumped at the chance to help anyone else.

"It's just Reid, Allie." Reid responded.

"Reid, then." Allie tested his name.

…

The next few hours flew by in a blur, Reid proved to be worthy, and she happily hired him for the full job. The dresses were not going to arrive until half an hour before the show would start. Prompting Allie to have a minor panic attack in front of Leith. Leith remained sympathetic and stated she managed to have found a few people to model the dresses. However, she only managed to obtain the information of 10 models. There were fifteen dresses to model, and to be technical, Leith and Allie could model as well, leaving them minus three for the show. It was now twelve in the afternoon and the preparation time for the show was starting.

Leith had ensured a dressing room was set for the girls, located in the heart of the Lounge. They would have access to full electricity and running showers and quality vanities. That was a miracle, thank God that the man running the planning seemed competent enough to be called a manager.

The man in charge of everything however, was causing more problems, "Mr. Cobblepot, Sir, the show cannot start a moment earlier." Leith argued, hoping for his sake that he would listen.

The man seemed incapable of truly understanding why, "So, Blais has finally lost her touch, after all of these years, eh?"

Leith felt a surge of anger rush through her at the mention of her boss losing her ability, "No Sir, she is just very exhausted. She won't tell you any of this because she is too modest, but she has not slept in the past 24 hours. She knew that the venue was an option for work, yet she has all of her materials in her studio. She simply cannot move everything here. As I speak she is desperately trying to finish her last historical dress. So please, Mr. Cobblepot, show Ms. Blais your consideration and I will ensure she considers helping with your historical attractions."

Mr. Cobblepot looked intrigued by the deal, "The show will start at the same time; I trust she will call me as soon as this event is over?"

Leith nodded, "I will ensure a meeting between the two of you. Now Sir, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Ms. Blais about three more models for the show."

Mr. Cobblepot's eyes met with Leith's for a few ghastly seconds before he dropped his glare, "You mean to tell me that she is missing three models?! This attraction means everything to the museum! Girly, you better have a damn good reason for why this hasn't been solved."

Leith felt herself stumble for words, "I, uh, the event was pushed up ahead of schedule. Wayne Enterprises is making a donation, and this was the only night they could establish the show. I'm afraid that there is indeed a hierarchy, Mr. Cobblepot, even millionaires have to answer to billionaires."

The look of disgust Mr. Cobblepot gave Leith made her immediately bow her head down, yet something told her that Mr. Cobblepot's anger and contempt was not directed at her.

He seemed to have a personal vendetta against Mr. Wayne, Leith noticed cautiously.

"Go and tell Ms. Blais that her models are here, a few of the waitresses are suitable, pick them out and I will tell them to come to you. Tell Ms. Blais, I consider this a favor." Mr. Cobblepot threatened.

Leith nodded, this would have to do, Allie would hate her for this, but this job was the best paying event that they had ever done in years.

If all went well they could end up with over 500'000 dollars from the dress auctions and money raised. Leith knowing Allie the way she did, she would keep hardly a cent of it. Most would go to various charities and the needy. Leith knew that Allie had a heart of gold, and a mind that would never bend for anything.

Leith decided she would check to see how Allie was handling with rushing the last dress, knowing her she would be breaking all of her rules about drinking beverages in her studio. She would be drinking all the coffee she could possibly get her hands on. Knowing Allie the way she did, she would be extremely careful not to get anything on her materials.

When Leith rushed into the studio, she never knew that this could happen: Allie was sleeping on her workbench, her dress left on the bench and the door ajar.

Not to startle her, Leith quietly removed the dress from her hands and rubbed her arm to awaken her loyal employer.

"Allie, Allison, please wake up." Leith continued to rub her arm up and down to wake her up.

Slowly, Allie muttered something about polyester and clawed at her eyes.

"Leith, what's going on? Have the dresses arrived? What time is it?" Allie asked everything appearing hazy in front of her.

Leith remained stoic, trying not to show any anxiety around Allie, "Allie it's now four, the show starts in four hours. The dresses have just made it past Keystone. As of what's going on, you're exhausted, is the dress finished?"

Leith pleaded and begged to God inwardly, desperately hoping Allie had accomplished the impossible. Allie would have to be finished the dress by now, she prayed to God once again that Allie had the strength to complete her task and do the best she could.

Allie coughed and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, Leith, I'm finished with the Victorian dress. Have all the models been selected?"

"About that," Leith began carefully hopping to assuage her worries, "Calm down Allie, please. I have all the models, but you will have to be in the show. Only three of Cobblepot's waitresses fit the specific measurements, so this relies on you and me to see this through."

After Leith's explanation, Allie felt slightly better about the entire event.

"Alright, the two dresses that we'll have to model are the Victorian and the medieval one. You'll look better in the Victorian, Leith. Listen, the models need to be prepared and instructed of how to walk in them, most of the dresses are of the time periods—you already know this. I need you to drive me to the Bowery and I can explain everything I need to, okay?" Allie sighed.

Leith nodded and carefully placed the bag over top of the elegant dress. Most people considered dressmakers to be such antiquated people, but Allie knew that her profession was beneficial. She made her own clothes, much to the ire of the gossip magazines. There were no 'who wore it better' segments, but there were several critics that knew no bounds. She had to keep her studio location discrete because of what had happened in the past.

Early in the same year, an overenthusiastic fan caught wind of where Allie and her team were situated for a few months as Keystone wanted her dressmaking services for a photo shoot. Allie agreed to the terms and they set her up with a temporary apartment for as long as it would take. During this time, as she was out of Gotham, several news reporters and writers for the Gotham Gazette entertainment division tried to scope out her location. During this time a young man, who went by the name Lee Smith, stole a press pass and followed Leith until she inevitably led him to Allie. He demanded several items of hers and threatened Leith to give her the dress designs. He wished to make his own tailored suit, and needed Allie's assistance. According to authorities he had several firearms in his vehicle, and a suitcase full of blueprints for the apartment she was staying at. As soon as Allie found this out she never disclosed the location of her shoots. She had hid her location and had several pseudo workplaces that she could travel to discretely, compliments of a Sherman Fine, a broker that was very confidential for the right dollar amount.

While she was reminiscing over the past, Leith continued to pack away materials. Allie focused more on getting to the car if anything. Her head spun and she felt her knees grow weak. Walking down the stairs took more effort than walking in a straight line. Allie balked at the sight of the car, it was a limo, despite her pleas for her own Honda. Dammit Leith, she thought bitterly.

She had a few items in her tote bag, but Leith was carrying the dress. Allie sauntered over to the limo carefully and opened the backseat door. Sighing to herself she leaned into the seat and dug her back comfortably trying to find a better position. She sat up more alert when she heard someone in the back seat with her clear their throat.

Allie turned to the man beside her, the full figure of a handsome man was right beside her, his bright blue eyes boring into hers curiously. His hair was jet black and his features sharply defined.

Allison had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life, Mr. Wayne, the man who had her running rampant trying to meet the shortened deadline was right here, and she was in his limo.

Allie felt her cheeks turn crimson, stuttering to form words, she quickly apologized.

"Mr. Wayne, I am so sorry! I thought-I figured this was my ride and way of getting to the Bowery! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'll-" Allie was cut off.

"Are you alright Ms. Blais?" Mr. Wayne asked his brow furrowing.

"This is the average day for me I'm afraid, I'm a little tired. Please forgive me, I'll be on my way. I'm so sorry for the intrusion." Allie cursed her headache and tired looking appearance.

"I would be happy to have my driver escort you to the Bowery, how about it? I would be happy to accompany you there." Mr. Wayne offered smiling his signature look, a look he often saved for the paparazzi and reporters.

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush, I wouldn't make very good company. You'll have to forgive me once again, Mr. Wayne." Allie insisted.

Taking one last look at the billionaire philanthropist she made her way out of the limo carefully. Before she could step out however, she felt an arm snake around her wrist.

Mr. Wayne had cleared his throat once again, "Will you be alright Ms. Blais?"

Allie could no longer remain civil, "I will be Mr. Wayne, but as for future reference, I would not suddenly change set dates as if they are nothing. Its hell in a handbasket to keep up as it is, it's especially hard for those organizers to deal with erratic behavior. Giving generous donations or not, you should consider the work of your loyal employees and those who help you and those that do not work on your behalf. Have a nice day, Mr. Wayne."

Allie shut the door on an astounded Bruce Wayne's face and felt no remorse. Why should she? That man had everything going for him, hell, he was even born with a golden spoon in his mouth. He knew only a life of privilege, she doubted he even had a sense of humility. _Goddamn playboy,_ Allie thought to herself bitterly.

Before she knew what was happening a loud voice proclaimed, "ALICE I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Allison turned around to see a small man in a green tailored suit that resembled the Mad Hatter in Lewis Carroll's children's book.

The man was being escorted by several police officers yet he managed to run from them, even with the handcuffs binding his hands.

He was headed straight for Allie and she had nowhere to turn, her studio was across the street but that was in his path. Behind her there were several fences, blocking the way. _Hell, oh God I'm going to regret this tomorrow!_

In hindsight, Allie realized it was kind of a pathetic move on her part, but she was in danger and Leith was watching her actions from the front of Dent's Campaign office. She ran behind the limo, halfway between jumping on the trunk and sliding behind it. She heard the window roll down and barely saw Mr. Wayne's concerned face before she jumped on the fence. The metal dug into her palms, but she didn't stop climbing. She wasn't sure who was after her, but if he had handcuffs on his hands, then he was certainly a threat. She was soon over the fence much to the smaller man's chagrin.

"Does Alice still wish to evade me? I was hoping we could have tea, what an experience that would be!"

The police cruisers were abandoned for a few precious moments before he was once again apprehended.

One of the officers looked at Allie in admiration, "For a socialite, you can sure run."

Allie felt her brow furrow, "Who is that man, and why did he call me Alice?"

The police officer once again looked over to where the short man was standing, staring admirably at her. He was being placed in the back of the police car, this time before he could escape the police once more, the door was shut quickly.

"Oh, him? He escaped from Arkham Asylum a few days ago, his name is Jervis Tetch, that crazy lunatic thinks he is the Mad Hatter."

"From Alice in Wonderland?" Allie inquired interested.

The police officer nodded, smiling at her, "Yeah that would be the one. Anyway, are you alright Ms. Blais?"

Allie muttered a quick yeah and made her way back over the fence. She didn't see the limo; figures Wayne would leave where there was trouble lurking around the corner.

Leith rushed over and hugged her viciously before anyone could come between them.

"Allie, I don't care what you say, tonight I'm driving your car. There and back, come on, we're going to be late for setup, let's go!"

Allie managed to nod to the officer and he resumed his stance near the courthouse. Together Leith and Allie walked to her car parked in front of the campaign office.

Leith unlocked the car with a push of a button and helped Allie in the car. Turning to her employer, Leith spoke, "I know now is not the best of times, but Mr. Wayne says he wants to speak with you and it's urgent. He is at the Bowery and has demanded to see you. It's regarding the auctions and such."

Allie sighed theatrically, "I made a powerful enemy today, Leith."

Leith smiled at her friend, "No, he may like you. Not many people have the guts to stand up to him. Your actions were admirable and commendable. I'm proud of you, Allie."

Allie smiled genuinely at Leith, "I suppose I did tell that Man-Whore off didn't I?"

Leith laughed a booming laugh that made Allie feel special, she never laughed like that unless she was at complete ease, "I wouldn't recommend you calling him that to his face though, Allie."

"Of course not," Allie commented dryly.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, Allie preferred it that way, in all actuality.

She soon found herself drifting off in the quiet of the car. But before Allie could enjoy any more precious moments of slumber the car was being parked and she witnessed the similar limo pull up beside her beat-up Honda.

"Ugh, I'm in hell." Allie moaned, trying to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Leith took the cars from the ignition and assisted Allie in removing the buckle. She regarded Allison's pale reflection and lifeless eyes. She didn't need this stress right now, she needed sleep, and lots of it.

"Leith, find me a gun and load, don't stop shooting until I stop twitching. Please?" Allie begged Leith.

Leith found this unamusing and shook her head curtly. Leith got out of the car and noticed Mr. Wayne doing the same.

Allie scratched her face and tousled her hair out of her face. Walking out of the car was one of the most difficult things she could do today.

She smiled proudly like nothing had happened before and began to walk towards where Mr. Wayne and Leith were talking quietly.

"Mr. Wayne, this event is happening tonight whether you want to go back on it or not. I'm sorry, we have come too far to stop everything now." Leith argued pointing out the flaw in his logic.

"I'm sorry I caused this much stress on the planners. Mr. Cobblepot mentioned tonight that it would be fine. I had to pay another hefty fee, but nothing I can't afford." Mr. Wayne apologized rather genuinely.

"Mr. Wayne, surely you must understand that we are accustomed to this business. We know how to recover from sudden changes. Albeit rather stressful, we can alter plans very quickly." Leith countered, trying to make him feel better about the shift in schedule.

Allie made her presence known by speaking up, "I need to do a few things Mr. Wayne, please walk with me?"

Mr. Wayne turned to the younger tired woman and fell in place beside her. Leith knew what to do from there: gather the models and give them the details, and gather Reid's supplies. They had much to do before the show. The job was to model the dresses in the specific attractions and scenes. Each dress was symbolic to the era, and the models were to remain motionless and stand on an elevated piece of background for better viewing. That would hopefully incite higher bids for the dresses themselves. If the dresses got enough bids they would have their name on the plaque in the museum. That would do very well for those wishing to stay relevant.

Allie didn't stiffen at all when Mr. Wayne put his hand on her lower back to walk alongside her.

"Ms. Blais, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have let my driver flee from the scene. I must say, quick thinking on your part to hop the fence, how you managed in those shoes is beyond me." Mr. Wayne apologized quietly, trying to keep his voice down.

Allie heard the shoe comment and couldn't hold in her low laugh, Mr. Wayne turned to see her fighting to keep her laughter to a minimum.

"These shoes are intense, I must say. You know what? I'm going to have to apply makeup regardless." Allie mentioned stopping them from walking in a busy corridor by moving to the corner.

She told Mr. Wayne to stay still and she carefully took off her high heels, relishing in the blood going back through her feet normally. She took her hand off Mr. Wayne's shoulder and held her shoes in her left hand.

"Anyway, the 'Alice' thing had me worried, after all, he managed to evade the police. The officer mentioned he was in Arkham Asylum. I felt I had no choice but to go over the fence." Allie joked, shrugging the experience from her shoulders.

Mr. Wayne stopped to look at Allie, his eyes staring into hers, "You could have climbed back into the car, you know that right?"

Allie swallowed the nervousness down, "I'm sure you have other damsels in distress to save, I refuse to be one of them."

Mr. Wayne gave her a strange look before going back to walking.

"That aside, you proved to me you could take care of yourself, Ms. Blais." Mr. Wayne commented dryly.

Allie smiled, "For God's sake Mr. Wayne, you're making me feel old; it's Allie. Please, just call me Allie. This Ms. Blais nonsense has me thinking I'm a lot older than I am."

Mr. Wayne flashed another one of his smiles, "Then I insist you call me Bruce."

"Bruce it is then." Allie replied, clearly enjoying saying his name.

"So, Allie, how old are you? You weren't in Gotham for your entire life were you?" Bruce asked curiously.

Allie didn't like when people asked her about her past, she preferred to give the shortened version of everything. That way, the press would have to mull over the limited details and fill in their own gaps with lies. If they knew the truth about her, it would destroy everything she worked towards doing.

"No I moved here with my aunt, she died a few years ago. But I gained an inheritance almost as tall as me. I'm afraid my talents are only dressmaking and tailoring items." Allie informed.

"Surely not only that, you've become quite the philanthropist yourself, if I do say so myself. Not to mention the fact that you're a fashion icon for the elite here in the city." Mr. Wayne objected.

Allison laughed crudely, "Please, Bruce, you're killing me. Me a philanthropist? I barely give a dime to the less fortunate."

Mr. Wayne sounded surprised, "So you don't mean to tell me that you have invested over one million dollars to the Wayne Foundation? Not even you are that good at getting others to cover your tracks. Yet, the anonymous donation went far that year. You want a ditzy persona for the press so you can do what you need in disguise."

Allie felt her blood run cold, if he knew that much from his resources, what was stopping him from revealing the entire truth.

Allie decided she had to fight back, with anything she could. She needed to ensure that her story stayed in the shadows, _oh God I hope this works._

"Bruce, you flatter me with your misinformation. That was Leith's decision, she found me past out with bottles and bottles of alcohol in my room. She figured that she could instill hope in my lost partied out soul by helping others and me seeing the results. You know what I'm talking about, taking shot after shot until you can't count anymore. I'm surprised the media hasn't publicly crucified me yet." Allie lied, trying to sound convincing.

She needed this image to stay afloat, after all, she couldn't be the angel in the darkness when the media followed her disguise too closely.

"You're an alcoholic?" Bruce asked confused, not believing a word she stated.

"Yes, just a few days ago Leith had to fish me out of the pool at Diamoni's hotel. Say, isn't that one of your hotels anyway?" Allie asked carefully.

Bruce looked horrified, "That was you?!"

Allie had to stop herself from laughing, "I'm damaged beyond repair, Mr. Wayne."

Before anyone could say anything else or add any dialogue to the conversation, Leith grabbed Allie's arm and gave a nod to Mr. Wayne.

As she was half-dragged away, she called out to Mr. Wayne, "It was good talking to you, Brucie! I look forward to it again! You know where to find me once this is over, if you know what I mean." Allie giggled, hoping that would sell the stupid blonde ditz act.

Bruce Wayne looked less than amused and tugged at his tie around his collar.

When out of sight and earshot, Leith spoke up, "What the hell was that, Allie?"

"He was getting too close, Leith. Far too close for comfort. If he thinks me an idiot, then I'll stay an idiot. He knew about the donations, all the anonymous donations. I need to keep this façade up, it's dangerous to break out of character. You of all people know that, Leith." Allie explained.

Leith sighed, "Yes I do, but please be careful. Just because your father is under Cadmus' control doesn't mean you are safe. You would do well to remember that."

…

Later that evening, everything appeared to be going as predicted. Reid was doing an amazing job multitasking the numerous models, clearly enjoying his work. He laughed and joked with the women, most adored Reid, thankfully. He had previously clients that were more than difficult to deal with. He was thankful that he received Allie's call early that morning. He sent the models out in a succession, one after the other, after the other. His backstage setup was perfect, the dressing room was fairly large enough to hold them all in comfortably.

The vanities were all glowing and his supplied strewn about the countertops. The floor was a sparkly white with different coloured sequins within. He thought that it wasn't tacky, but tasteful. Reid ordered the models to be brought out in the order they were going to grace the stage. The last model he worked on was indeed Allie herself.

She had gorgeous long hair that was a pale blond and light green eyes. Her cheekbones were high and she looked stunning, but her eyes lacked warmth, and her frown lines were evident. Reid covered all of her flaws quickly: the bags under her eyes, the stress and frown lines, and the wrinkles that came with a high pressure job.

Reid covered her face with makeup, but in a discrete way. She looked beautiful even without makeup, yet was glowing by the time Reid was finished.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Reid asked carefully finishing up the last remaining piece of work, her eyes.

Allie smiled, "Tired, Reid, very tired."

Reid noticed that too, it had been hell trying to cover her lines under her eyes, it took much more makeup than usual.

"You don't look tired anymore, Allie." Reid winked before helping her off the black elevated chair.

Allie smirked and said she had better not, before proceeding to make her way out to the stage.

Leith had written a script for the announcer's to say before Allie had emerged from the hidden corridor. Leith made the impossible possible, she was a dear friend that knew a lot about organizing events and planning ahead. Allie knew she would be lost without her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final historical interpretation of the era for the night. She walks with the regal tone and she is certainly going to catch the eye of any king. Representing the medieval era of kings, feasts, and the occasional regicide…"

The audience laughed at that moment.

"Is our very own dressmaker and tailor herself, Ms. Allison Blais!"

The audience clapped loudly and a standing ovation was graced upon her. As she turned to do a royal curtsy, the lights flickered and went out. _This was not part of the show, we practiced, what could have happened?_ Allie questioned herself.

"What we have here is a simple case of damsel in distress, how fitting, don't you think?!" A loud voice boomed next to Allie onstage.

Allie fought the urge to scream, instead she followed the heavy breathing and brought her fist to the figure. Several of the lights came back on via generator and what she saw frightened her.

A man with a mask stuck to his face was coming upon her quickly. The hit made him stagger slightly and only managed to stun him for a few seconds. He quickly back-handed Allie with such strength she fell to the ground, her small frame crumpled on the side of the stage.

The audience was frightened. Most were screaming as the windows of the Lounge were broken and henchmen were huddling inside clutching automatic assault weapons.

Allie caught Bruce's eye, and he looked furious rather than angry.

"Here's how it's going to be folks!" Black Mask cried, "I'm going to take Allison Blais off your hands, and she will be held for ransom. I'm demanding fifty million dollars for her safe return, or else every day I will be sending a limb back to the GCPD!" Black Mask threatened.

Allie shrieked in anger, "Like hell!"

She managed to get up off of her feet and drop kick Black Mask. She ran to one of the exits and was about to pry the door open until an armed henchman brought her back to the stage.

"Somebody help me!" Allie cried, as she realized no one was going to intervene.

Most were evacuating the Lounge as fast as they could, many tripping over one another to get to safety.

She sent a pleading glance towards Bruce, only to find him gone in the wind.

As she was brought towards the stage, Black Mask looked menacingly towards her.

"If you try that once again, I'll put a bullet between your eyes first. Screw the damn money, I will not be fighting with the likes of you, you rich bitch." Black Mask threatened his voice low.

Allie backed down, "Okay, I can give you money, just harm no one here, please. Put the gun down."

Black Mask sneered, "Of course sweetheart, boys, you know what to do!"

Suddenly a ring of shots sounded throughout the night. Many were caught in the crosshairs, but before long a lone figure came through the broken window that caused many men to start shooting together.

Black Mask roared, "So you finally show up!"

Allie felt herself being pulled up by the arm, she felt the barrel of the gun being pointed at her temple.

 _Jesus Christ, anyone, God please don't let this be my end._

Inevitably, tears began to form in her eyes as Black Mask clutched her closer into a headlock.

The figure that resembled a Bat spoke, "Let her go, now Sionis!"

"I don't think so, she is the key to all of this; she's going to make me very rich indeed. Why would I give her up?" the man named Sionis asked.

Batman stood menacingly, he knew if he attacked now she would die.

"Hang on, here's an insurance policy," Sionis stated.

Before Allie could think of what was happening she felt the gun on her spine. Allie didn't know what would happen if she tried to move, obviously get shot, but where would the bullet penetrate?

She noticed an opportunity when Sionis shot at the Batman. She quickly pulled a swift kick to his crotch and ran. She ran beyond the curtain and into the vacated dressing room the shots close to hitting her small frame. She felt a bullet graze her arm and she screamed an inhuman sound as she ran towards the safety of the dressing room.

She closed the double doors with inhuman speed and grabbed a broom from the small supply closet and shoved it between the handles of the door. Effectively creating a barrier.

 _Think, defense, think Allie._ She scanned the room quickly, she would not be the victim for any longer. She saw that the vents were _bolted_ in, if she could only get into the ventilation system she could find her way out of the ballroom and into a smaller remote area and get out of the museum.

 _Not in this dress,_ Allie thought cautiously, _this wouldn't normally fit into anything._

Seeing her tote bag with black and white dots she nearly jumped for joy, she quickly cut the dress off her body, promising to replicate it to the best of her ability later.

She changed into black leggings and her flats and wore a loose fitting blue shirt along with her tight grey cardigan. Before she shrugged her cardigan on, she hastily wrapped a damp cloth over her arm where the blood was seeping out.

She tried her best to pry the vent off the bolts, yet her arms were not strong enough to pull it.

Suddenly she heard the shots at the door.

She couldn't help herself, she screamed a bloodcurdling scream of anguish before raging about to open the vent. She wasn't sure if this Batman character were saving her for the fun of it, but it would be an amazing moment if he showed up to help her.

Before she ponder much more, the vent revealed a slightly amused Batman.

" _JESUS CHRIST!"_ Allie screamed, backing away from the vent.

"You may want to hold off calling for him right now." The Batman retorted wittily.

" _What are you?!"_ Allie screamed.

"The cavalry, everyone else is out, but you. Come on, unless you'd rather go with them." Batman responded in his deep baritone-like voice. Referencing the henchmen at the door.

" _Hell no._ Lead the way…what do I call you?" Allie asked flustered.

"Batman." Batman replied, pulling Allie up like she were a ragdoll.

"Hey, put me down!" Allie cried as he brought her into the vent.

 _This is going to be one fu%^ &* up night, _Allie remarked to herself before following the Batman through the vents.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, put me down!" Allie cried as he brought her into the vent.

Complying with her wish he left her go once he ensured she was behind him in the vent. Not long after they had travelled a few metres within did the door break open. Shots fired into the large dressing room and hit all of the vanities. Broken glass crunched as Sionis' men walked throughout trying to find their target.

As Allie and the man in the suit climbed through certain sections, she had to rest for a moment.

"Hang on," Allie pleaded, coughing in the space behind her.

She continued coughing for a few moments before asking what was on her mind, "My assistant, a woman named Leith Richards, she made it out okay, right? What about Reid Williams? Can you tell me if they're alright? Please, I know this isn't the best time, but I really need to know."

Batman stared at the individual behind him and nodded, "Ms. Richards was looking for you, but Williams wouldn't let her go back. There were very few casualties, none of your workers."

"Thank God. Alright, let's continue. Where are we going now? If Sionis is here and looking for a moneybag I'm not her, hell I would pay him off personally to get out of this town." Allie remarked, to Batman's surprise.

"Sionis is a street thug, no one should encourage him. Least of all someone influential in Gotham."

"Influential my ass, I design dresses for God's sake. If anyone is influential, it's Bruce Wayne and his foundations. They do the real work. Let's be real for a second, I shouldn't have been a target for this. If anyone it should have been the billionaires that attended the event."

Batman considered this as they crawled through the vents, "If you had the chance to reverse the situation, would you give Wayne up?"

Allie shook her head, "I'm not a monster, Batman. I wouldn't wish this hell on anyone. But to be honest, Bruce Wayne wouldn't stand a chance against this. Please, the man flees from danger like it's in style. Hahaha, it would be interesting to see what would happen though."

Batman didn't share her amusement, sensing she made a mistake she tried to recover, "That was a joke."

"Funny." Batman stated dryly.

Shaking her head once again, she coughed and stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked not turning around.

"Just peachy…listen, I can't function in here. Is there any freaking oxygen in this place?!" Allie questioned exasperated.

"Are you claustrophobic?" the Batman asked concerned.

"I-forget it, let's move. The faster we get out of this place, the better it will be. Come on!" Allie commanded, hoping he would agree.

Batman said nothing, but crawled at a faster pace. Soon enough he was pushing the ventilation guard off of its bolts. Ignoring his helping hand, she crawled out carefully. They were in a smaller section of the lounge, the private gambling section. Cobblepot never showed anyone this, is he with Sionis too? She thankfully noticed a sign that pointed to a secluded bathroom.

"If you'd excuse me for a moment." Allie brushed past the Dark Knight and closed the door.

She couldn't contain the contents of her churning stomach. She threw up all of the meal she had scarfed down earlier that evening with Leith. A few moments passed before she coughed and spit the bile from her mouth. She washed her hands wringing them several times nervously and splashed water on her face. She punched the free mint machine happy for the small-time savior and popped a few in her mouth. Turning to the door she hesitated, what would happen now? As she turned the knob she wondered if Batman were still outside the door. She thought it was rude to keep him waiting any longer and emerged from the tiny bathroom and closed the door carefully. He was still waiting patiently a few metres away, please God, not let him have heard that, Allie thought to herself.

Batman took notice of her discomfort and asked if she was alright.

"Where are we going now? I want to get the hell out of here. I want to go home and I just-I just. Christ! What was that in there? Why me? For God's sake, I'm no one important!" Allie shrieked frustrated and annoyed.

Before she could control her actions she punched a mirror hanging over the portrait of the Iceberg Lounge.

Batman walked towards her in a quick stride. His hands on her shoulders, "Easy, I'll get you out of here soon, just try to relax for the meantime. When is the last time you slept?"

Allie tried to remember, "Uhm, I forget, uh over 32 hours ago. I'm fine, I just want to get the hell out of here."

Batman's eyes widened slightly but quickly reverted back to his steely gaze.

"Does that matter?!" Allie asked flustered.

"It goes to show how stressed you are, you need rest Ms. Blais."

"I'll rest when this is over, now I'm going to ask again, where are we going from here?"

Batman's brows furrowed at her tone, "Sionis' men are gathering throughout the museum, scoping for you, Ms. Blais. Quite frankly I'm surprised they haven't heard us. We need to go back through the ventilation systems to get to the manager's office. From there we can access the system controls. Since the artifacts present are so valuable the security system is placed under lockdown. At least all the main entrances."

Allie grimaced, "Back in the vents?!"

Batman nodded grimly, "So you are claustrophobic."

Allie hid her discomfort, "Yes, I happen to be claustrophobic, I hate small enclosed spaces."

"I'm going to need you to put up with them for the next little while." Batman stated darkly.

Allie felt angered, she was stressed, tired, and traumatized. But she knew if she quit now, then she would never forgive herself. With a look the Dark Knight would be proud of, she stood her ground and growled, "So be it."

She swear she saw a smirk on the Batman's face before it was replaced with a hardened expression. He gestured to an empty crate and she went about stacking them until he pulled the ventilation guard from the top of the wall. He climbed in easily and held his arm for her to follow. She grasped his arm with the grip of a vice and mimicked his movements.

She could feel the dust gather on her leggings, but she couldn't allow herself to be sidetracked by such trivial things. She coughed once more, inciting a disgruntled look from the Dark Knight. Despite the closeness of the vents she was relieved that someone was with her. She would never admit this out loud, but she was scared of being alone in situations that terrified her. She always tried to remain strong, but she was frightened. When her breath hitched several times in one minute, the Dark Knight turned to face her for a few brief seconds.

"Breathe, breathe normally." He demanded.

Allie shook her head and tried to push the vents with her sore arms. She could break free of this oxygen-less prison if she pushed hard enough.

"Allison! Listen to me, you need to calm down. You're fine, you're with me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Batman stated plainly, trying to distract Allie from her panic attack.

"The walls, I want Leith, the walls are closing in on me, Leith!" Allie shouted clutching her fists together after she had failed to

Batman shook Allie's shoulders, "Tell me about Leith!"

Allie started to tear up, "She's my best friend; she's been with me through everything. I love her with all of my heart, I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Do you want to get back to her?" The Dark Knight asked the shaking woman in front of him.

She had tried to breathe in normally, but it was still coming in quite quickly, "Y-y-yes."

"I'll take you to her, soon. I just need you to focus on my voice. Listen to my voice." Batman stated softly, taking the gruffness out of his speech.

Allie nodded, trying to rub her eyes and breathe calmly.

Batman took his hands off of her shoulders and started to speak in a soothing tone, "I know this doesn't seem helpful, but you're holding up better than any other socialite would have."

He cracked an uncharacteristic smile as the corners of Allie's mouth started to rise at his comment.

"Really, you are. I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet. I figured you would after I pulled the vent off in the dressing rooms."

Allie rubbed at her eye once more, trying to breathe normally still. She inhaled for four seconds and exhaled for just as long. She repeated this for some time before she gave the go-ahead to continue.

"Batman?" Allie asked shyly.

"Yes?" Batman replied, turning to face the dressmaker.

"You should really stop popping out of nowhere. One of these days a criminal will have a heart attack on your behalf." Allie joked, trying to laugh.

Laughing distracted her from the seriousness of her situation. She feared the tight spaces and the closeness of the walls. She hated being in the darkened and dimly lit ventilation system. To her surprise Batman started to share a funny story.

"So, you can imagine the shock of the DA, as a creature of the night is in his office. He was another that fainted." Batman joked.

"And you still haven't changed your style, huh?" Allie asked curiously.

"Criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot. If I changed then they wouldn't be frightened anymore." Batman replied, his voice transitioning into his usual guttural tone.

Before Allie could respond to his reasoning he pushed out another vent and dropped to the floor. His landing was less than graceful, but it suited his style, with one foot landing first, he kneeled before standing back up. He looked to Allie carefully, suggesting that she drop down in similar style. Her face must have been hesitant, as he later encouraged her.

"Just drop and bend your knees slightly, it's only a few feet."

Allie had a better idea. Instead of dropping completely and firsthand, she brought her legs out of the tiny square and held the edge with her slender hands. She couldn't reach the floor, but she was close. She let her hands drop and she bent her knees slightly. It stung on the landing, but she didn't allow herself the pleasure of acknowledging the pain.

"Or do that." Was Batman's witty response.

She stuck her tongue out at the Dark Knight and glanced to the security system in place. He was there, pushing buttons and typing in the keyboard as if it was his own system.

"The system is offline." Batman informed, trying another approach to getting in.

"What does that mean? Can we get out?" Allie asked her voice quivering slightly at the thought of being locked in the museum.

Batman didn't pay any attention to her concerns, instead he pulled out an encryption device. He attached the gadget to the main computer and waited several seconds. As he waited, Allie strode closer to the computer and watched the files transfer from the hard drive to Batman's device.

"What are you doing?" Allie inquired confused.

"Trying to collect evidence as well as bring the system back online. It's in distress mode, meaning this isn't the only computer in the museum. Rather it's only one of a few."

Allie thought about what that could mean, "So you're saying that this isn't going to help us get out? Wait, if this isn't the only one, there has to be at least three others in the museum, right? Activate all four computers and collect the codes to bring the system back at the master-computer!"

Batman turned to her and gave an accusing stare, "For a dressmaker, you know more about security systems than your profession calls for."

Dammit, Allie, look at what you've done.

Allie blushed furiously, "I had Leith teach me about security, she's quite the teacher in many different fields."

Batman didn't accept this to be true, but thankfully didn't stay on the topic for too long.

"Regardless, you were correct. I'll work on finding the other computers. You stay in here and wait for me to come back. If anyone comes, stay hidden." Batman ordered Allie much to her dismay.

"Wait! You're leaving me here?!" Allie cried.

"You'll be fine. The doors shouldn't open under any circumstance. Unless the system is activated."

"What happens if it's activated?!" Allie screamed at the Dark Knight.

"It can't be, unless I'm the one that deactivates the system." Batman's response came quickly.

Allie nodded, "All right, I'll stay here, please hurry."

Batman nodded to her and quickly brought himself through the vent.

"Good luck!" Allie called out, hoping he heard her.

Allie stood still for a few moments until she found herself trifling through Cobblepot's drawers in his desk. Swiping the papers onto the floor, she found only a few things of interest: a letter addressed to him from one Roman, and a wad of cash that was wound several times with an elastic band.

"What do we have here?" Allie commented aloud, shifting everything back into its original place.

She opened the letter that was tri-folded.

Addressed to Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot,

Mr. Cobblepot, the deal has been made. The transaction will fall upon the fourth of November. You have informed me previously that a young woman, a Ms. Blais, is an enemy of your establishment. It would be my honor to rid you of her, while you will get 25% of the ransom. If all goes well, then you will be met by a Leo Valdez and he will give you confirmation that I will take all necessary precautions. I will collect the ransom money and dispose of the girl later. Unless you wish to kill her yourself. Please give an answer to Mr. Valdez tomorrow.

Thank you for your business,

Sincerely Roman Sionis

If Allie had anything in her stomach she would indeed throw up. They discussed murdering her and splitting the ransom money among themselves without a thought of who they were killing. And when did I become an enemy of Mr. Cobblepot? Why would they want to kill her? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. She had never betrayed Mr. Cobblepot, in fact, Leith had informed her of several jobs laid out for his museum. What the hell is going on here? A sharp rattle in the vents made her shriek in terror and drop the letter on top of the other messy papers. Allie held her breathe as the sounds from the vent continued to grow louder.

"Batman…?" Allie whispered, barely able to hear herself whimper.

Truth be told, Batman would have not made a noise alerting his position, it had to be someone else. She hoped that it was someone not trying to kill her for once. Yet she held her breath until the individual made themselves known. Allie didn't know what surprised her more, the beautiful figure of the woman in a cat suit, or the fact that she was the one who designed it. She stood in awe of the gymnast as the woman made her way to the floor.

"Uh, hi." Allie waved stupidly.

The woman looked up quickly and pulled out a whip from her back pouch. Understanding her intentions, Allie quickly cried out, "Non-Hostile! I'm neutral!"

The woman who was wearing the suit she constructed slowly put the whip away. She was hiding her face in the top part of the suit. Her eyes widened at who she saw.

There was the young woman who constructed her suit, obviously she didn't know who Selina Kyle was, mainly because she paid for her anonymity.

"Blais? What have they done to you?" Selina asked curious and concerned.

"I know you! Well not your name, but you must have been the one wanting the suit made with Kevlar! You were the one that paid to keep yourself a secret!" Allie deduced standing in awe.

"Kitten, I'm not sure if you've looked in a mirror recently, but you're not looking as good as you usually look in the Gazette." Selina chided softly taking a good look at Allie's dark circles around her eyes and the bruises littering her face.

"That bad?" Allie asked, hoping this 'Catwoman' would partially lie on her behalf. After all, she didn't want to know how tragic she looked. She already felt it.

"Worse than you can imagine, who worked you over?" Catwoman questioned.

"Can I trust you?" Allie asked, hoping she could.

"I haven't tried to kill you, have I? Consider me like you: neutral. Back to my question, who worked you over?" Catwoman replied sauntering over to where Allie was standing.

Allie didn't feel the need to hide the letter, "One Roman Sionis. He wore a black mask and wanted to hold me for ransom."

A flicker of recognition flashed over Catwoman's eyes, "So you were what all the fuss was about tonight. The press was there, and they captured you fighting to escape. You fled quickly, a certain agility is your gift." Catwoman remarked gently stroking where Allie was struck.

Allie shivered against the leather's touch and backed away. She turned and grabbed the letter from Cobblepot's desk.

"This is the arrangement between Cobblepot and Sionis." Allie explained, tossing it to Catwoman.

Catwoman read the letter fairly quickly, "Men, always wanting money. Well, I can't complain, the money's good, Kitten. But of course wrong. Me? I prefer what you would call burglary."

Allie considered what she said, "No casualties that way."

Catwoman's ears perked up, "Exactly. If one could say that to a certain appealing Dark Knight."

This time it was Allie's turn for her ears to perk up, "You mean Batman?"

Catwoman responded by nodding, "Yes, that Bat has caused me nothing but trouble."

Allie believed she should warn Catwoman, "Just so you know, he's here, somewhere in the museum. If you came to steal artifacts I'd gladly help just to stick it to Cobblepot, but I'm afraid we'd have an audience."

Catwoman laughed a silvery laugh, "I like you, Blais. We should do a team-up, and I'm the one who works alone. Yet, you could be useful. Anyway, I've got to dodge. Take care of yourself, Blondie."

Not being quick enough to utter a response she watched as Catwoman slide through the ventilation system once again.

Allie smirked, Leith would not agree to the team-up, but it would be funny to see her reaction to the explanation of Catwoman.

Allie knew it was not wise, but she felt herself grow more tired as the minutes passed. She allowed herself to make a foolish mistake: fall asleep over Cobblepot's desk.

…

As Allie slept, she dreamed of the days when she volunteered at Cadmus.

 _The other interns lined the halls waiting to go through the security measures at every checkpoint. Their shoes were to come off and they were to step through metal detectors. They were not allowed to speak to each other during these times. Most officials at Cadmus answered to know one they knew and it operated that way. Interns were to know next to nothing, but in contradiction to this ideology, were to write reports of their findings with the research and data they were given. Forms and applications were filled out, and most waivers were signed carefully with due diligence. Allie remembered her father working in the scientific projects regarding human strength and testing endurance. Due to the fact she was the daughter of a trusted scientist, she knew most about several running projects, despite the Director's objections. The Director claimed she knew too much and would run her mouth to others. Allie would never have done that, but the Director was right to voice concern. After all, the projects were kept quiet and there was barely any government regulation in the procedures they fulfilled._

 _Allie remembered one day where she had walked into a torturing session, her father, Dr. Moon had strapped a young prisoner to the machine and tested his endurance._

 _Allie had never disobeyed her father, but she had pulled the plug, quite literally, before he could conduct final notes._

" _WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Allie screamed at her father, who was still in awe of the tortured prisoner._

" _Abigail, you should not be here." Dr. Moon replied as if nothing was wrong._

 _Allie could not contain her horror, "You're a monster!"_

 _Before anyone could have stopped her, she ran out of the building and went to her home she shared with her father. Before she could stop herself, she packed away most of her clothes and her materials she used to construct clothing. She packed away all the money she possessed and never looked back. That was in Metropolis, she moved to the scum of the continental USA: Gotham City. Where the crazies were as rabid as wild animals and the corruption was rampant._

 _She had not been contacted, she changed her hairstyle, forged documents, and changed her name. She erased every part of Abigail Moon she could and became Allison Lynn Blais. It took a considerable amount of time to rise the ranks of Gotham, but she managed to do so in just a few years. At 19 she had managed to create a new life out of the ashes that remained. She had escaped a sick and twisted life of experimenting and working for a top-secret government agency. She worked towards helping restore history through her dressmaking talent. In Gotham, she found that another Cadmus intern defected like her, her name was Leith Richards, formerly Megan Smith._

…

Allie awoke to the sound of an explosion and jackboots hitting the office floor. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but she could tell it was not for that long. After all, Batman was not back yet. Regardless she screamed like a child when her face was forced into the desk where she had been resting her head. Crying out in pain, she saw the familiar black boots and heard a deep voice exclaim before she lost consciousness.

"Amanda Waller sends her regards!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Amanda Waller sends her regards!"

The guards brought Allie's limp form from the desk and carried her from the hole they blasted in the double doors. Their weapons were drawn and they were anxiously looking around to see if anyone would come through the doors they had blasted open. They had already shot several men armed with military grade weapons.

"Air Command, target secured, on route to transport." The soldier at arms declared into the speaker on his wrist.

A sharp female voice rang in his ear, "Do not engage any other hostiles, this is supposed be a low-key interaction."

"Understood, clearing out now."

…

Leith Richards was pissed, that was all she could think about when the show was interrupted by Black Mask and his gang of morons. She was fine with the show being interrupted, but when they opened fire on the crowd of socialites she did all she could to breathe normally. No she wasn't scared of being harmed herself. During her time at Cadmus she was trained not to have any fear for her safety. That was in the job qualifications. She was terrified of Allie being harmed. After all that was said and done, Allie was the one they were going to murder. And yes, Leith thought, murder. They were not honorable, they would have collected the ransom money anyway and would have taken off with the payout. They would leave Allie to die a slow painful death. This she knew. The criminals in this city were no better than savages, most lacked the common decency of a street rat; if a street rat were indeed decent. Leith had wanted to rush forward on stage and take the bullet for her best friend, but their hired makeup artist held her back.

"GET BACK!" Reid screamed, trying to shield Leith from the bullets littering the room.

He had pushed her on the floor and his body was over hers protecting her from any strays. Leith was on the floor and quickly regarded her surroundings. The exits were flooded with a mass of people scared and trying to run. There was no order, no women and children first, just a pile of people racing to leave the Lounge. In the crowd of people, she witnessed Bruce Wayne helping an elderly man that fell on the floor. Using his strength he pushed his way through the crowd and left a trail for the man to follow. Reid swiftly got to his feet and brushed the legs of his pants carefully. He motioned for Leith to get up and follow, thankfully the models' dresses, including hers were locked away in the safe away from harm. She had ensured that once every model who made their way from the stage took the dress off and packed them in the large protective bags. The only dress missing was the one Allie was wearing. Before Leith could comprehend what was happening, Reid took her hand and pulled her away from the ballroom. Tables and elegant styled chairs were strewn about, most flipped in the ensuing madness. Leith was dragged out of the room and saw Bruce Wayne leading people down the stairs. Leith turned quickly to run back to Allie, she heard her tortured scream.

"Somebody help me!"

Leith was about to dash in when Bruce Wayne and Reid Williams pulled her back from the ballroom. Leith struggled to free herself from the vice-like grip.

"GET OFF ME!" Leith screeched turning to the men holding her arms.

Bruce Wayne quickly voiced his opinion, "Ms. Richards, stop. You can't do anything to help Allison right now. They will shoot whoever comes into that room."

"He's right, Leith. Come on, we need to get moving." Reid encouraged putting his hands on her shoulders.

Leith sighed and pulled herself away from the double doors. The shots had ceased in the room but they could not bring themselves in unless they wanted a sudden death. Both Leith and Reid turned to face Mr. Wayne, but they found an empty corridor instead.

"Where did he..?" Reid questioned to no one in particular, he only looked around to find a trace of Mr. Wayne.

"He has a habit of doing that! Listen, we need to get out to the trailer. Salvage the dresses." Leith ordered, going about business.

Reid gaped at Leith incredulously, "You want to seriously think about the dresses now? Of all times? Your friend just got taken hostage and your main concern are the dresses?"

Leith stared coldly, "She is my boss and this is her life's work. Would you want to be the one to tell her that over four months of her life is in vain because some idiot with a gun took her dresses from her personal storage?"

Reid gulped at Leith's tone. She was indeed in a take-no-prisoners mindset, she would ensure that Allie's things were not tampered with under any circumstances. Reid stood there like an idiot and was unsure of how to proceed.

Leith took advantage of his naïveté and grabbed his arm, "Come on!" she ordered.

Reid had no choice but to follow, "Alright, you're the boss!"

Together they walked the empty halls to get outside; that is until she heard noises come from the connecting hallway. She quickly turned to a small supply closet and pushed Reid in with her.

He couldn't comprehend what she was doing and he groaned when the broom dug into his back.

"Shut up!" Leith hissed, trying to whisper and hide without pushing herself out.

"Leith…." Reid began trying to remain as quiet as possible.

"Shhh!" Leith ordered.

"But you're stepping on my foot." Reid complained.

"Reid, the last thing you will feel is my hands ripping your genitals from your body before I kill you, shut the hell up!" Leith whispered furiously.

Blushing a deep crimson, Reid quieted down and held his breath.

In the corridor they heard a girlish scream and someone yell, "It's the BAT!"

A ring of gunshots sounded in the hallway and a few bullets hit the closet they were in, thankfully over their heads. A sound of something snapping and a loud crunch could be heard before a body hit the floor. Leith clutched Reid's arms and her nails dug into his shirt. Her eyes were tightly shut and she bit her bottom lip.

The door was opened revealing a large figure of a man in a suit. The suit was tight fitting and muscles bulged from the material. His full face was covered from his nose to his forehead and on top of the cowl were two ears resembling a bat.

Leith peeked one eye open and nearly fell backwards. Reid was standing in awe of the man.

Before long, the Batman spoke, "You two lovebirds, follow the trail of unconscious men, it will lead you outside of the Iceberg Lounge's main entrance."

Leith found her voice while pushing Reid out of the supply closet, "We aren't lovebirds!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ms. Richards." Batman commented dryly.

Batman walked out of their line of sight as Leith stood gaping at the figure. She felt uncomfortable and vulnerable. She shook her head furiously at the Dark Knight and went to go down the hall where the Batman emerged from. Reid smirked and took the Dark Knight's advice, he had no problem getting the hell out of the museum. Hell, he hated it there anyway, even as a teenager, history class bored him. He had nothing to gain from being in the museum. Leith was just in front of him when he spoke up, "Don't let the Batman intimidate you, Leith. We are not lovebirds."

Leith pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just never bring it up, like under any circumstances, please."

Reid looked a bit surprised, but he thought about Leith. She looked younger than Allie, at least by a few years. She had long black hair that was pinned in an elaborate coiffure. She had pale blue eyes that looked stormy when mad, and fair skin. She was thinner than Allie, but considerably shorter. She was just taller than Cobblepot. Reid understood that Leith couldn't be much older than 18, probably that. Reid himself was in his early twenties. Perhaps she had previous issues with the opposite sex, or she could even be—no, maybe not. Wait, could she be a lesbian? That could explain her deepened blush. Before he could ponder about the possibilities more, he was snapped out of his reverie by her rather loud throat clearing. Reid realized stupidly that he had been staring at the young assistant and muttered an apology.

"Come on, we need to get to the trailer, if we're lucky then it hasn't been ransacked yet." Leith murmured.

As they were walking in silence, Reid had to fight the urge to walk in front, instead he opted to walk alongside Leith despite her distancing herself from him. He took no offense to this. To help her relax he decided some minor chit-chat would do wonders.

"How long have you worked for Allison?" Reid inquired, hoping this would help her get over what happened earlier.

Leith wrung her hands together, "I've worked for Allie about three years now."

Reid was surprised, "You are as close as sisters, for you to try to put yourself in harm's way to protect your boss, well; that is damn surprising."

Leith stopped in her tracks, "She has sacrificed much in helping me as well."

Reid stopped beside her, noticing how she was hesitating, "Hey, you know she's going to be okay, right? I mean, Batman's going to find her and help. He's doing good things for this city."

Leith nodded, "Of course, I don't doubt his skills as a savior, I just; I can't lose her. Not now."

Reid put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, "You know her better than anyone, she's got spirit, and she'll give Sionis a run for his money."

Leith suddenly remembered a suppressed memory that she worked well to hide.

 _It had been a long night and Leith was tired of lugging materials back and forth from the set to Allie's car. The trunk was propped open and Leith was infuriated with all of the sorting and reorganizing, this was Allie's specialty. Leith had found Allie on the streets previously, selling papers at a newsstand when she managed to have a small conversation with the aspiring fashionista. Allie explained her dream of becoming a fashion designer and they had instantly connected. It wasn't until she made the dire mistake of mentioning Cadmus Labs when Leith had figured out who she was. It wasn't hard to tell, with a little makeup a different hairstyle, she couldn't hide her origins forever. She had mentioned volunteering at a scientific research facility. Yet, Leith had lowered her voice and asked if it was Cadmus. At this time Allie had been handing a paper to one of her regular customers when she stupidly replied to Leith, "yeah, that lab," before she could stop herself. Leith remembered how Allie's eyes had widened and Leith knew she felt the urge to run. She had confided in Allie that night at her apartment. She told Leith that the conversation was not safe to speak about on the streets, Allie agreed. And despite her mind screaming at her to run and never speak to Leith again, she complied and walked the familiar way to her loft. Leith had explained who she was and her former identity. She had defected before Waller's leadership. She knew things would turn south under a new Director, and she made the midnight run, taking nothing and relying on holding up small shops and a few jewelry stores. Allie admired this, she never took Leith for the petty thief she proved to be. They agreed from then on to share the loft and combine bills to save and work on their personas. Eventually they would begin to start dressmaking, but that wouldn't be for later. However, on that particular night, it was one of their very first events they were scheduled to run. Allie was running late and Leith picked up her slack. They were in a ghetto part of Gotham and they both knew it. Not even in a car would they feel safe, it was one of those neighbourhoods you know, the one where no one stays for very long and even then it's drive quickly and not be seen. Yet here Leith was, loading camera equipment and sorting through bags upon bags of designer clothes. She was trying to pack everything properly but swiftly. When she heard the rambunctious laughter of a few young men and women she swallowed and closed the trunk. Reminding herself that she was near the car with the keys in the ignition she calmed herself down. She had gathered everything anyways, but she would have felt safer with Allie there was well. She was about to step in her vehicle when a grating female voice called out to her._

" _You have some pretty nice equipment there, shorty."_

 _Leith turned around carefully, "Listen, I don't want any trouble."_

 _The woman turned to her companions and sneered at Leith, "Well Lady, we weren't going to bother until you mentioned the word 'trouble'."_

" _What do you think, Mark? Should we show her what a few hood-rats can do for an elitist in the wrong place?"_

 _Leith's eyes widened, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"_

 _Leith snapped into overdrive, she hopped into the car and shut the door and locked the doors before the younger gang could react. Screaming in fright as the car stalled she felt the driver's side window shatter as someone smashed it. As Leith got the car running properly she felt herself being dragged out of the broken window._

" _HEY!"_

 _All five of them, including Leith turned to face the new addition. There stood Allie with a pistol, Allie shot into the ground where the man holding Leith was standing._

" _Let the woman go now, and I'll consider leaving you alive." Allie threatened in a dangerously low voice._

 _The men didn't take her quite seriously and Allie knew she had to go through with the attack. Allie aimed the small firearm at the woman's knee and shot. The woman screamed as the bullet impacted her leg._

" _I'm not fucking kidding! Let her go to the car now, you bastards!" Allie hollered knowing the message had been sent loud and clear._

 _The men backed up and left Leith with her back against the car._

 _The woman screamed at Allie, "We'll call the police, you fucking crazy bitch!"_

" _AND WHAT?! TELL THEM YOU WERE TRYING TO ROB A DEFENSELESS WOMAN WHILE SHE WAS LEAVING THE STREET?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Allie retorted angrily._

 _The men helped the woman move and they quickly ran away in fright, afraid of the blonde woman who threatened to blow them away._

 _Allie rushed forward to Leith and told her to get in the car. Leith complied and ran into the passenger side while Allie swept the glass from the driver's seat with her jacket. The car was running and they moved out of the neighbourhood quickly._

 _Allie turned to her best friend, "Are you alright Leith?"_

 _Leith nodded, "Uh huh, where the hell were you?!"_

 _Allie looked down ashamed, "I got held up getting another shoot, this time near the pier. It's in a better area I promise. Fuck this urban landscape shit, if the models wanted to get shot they could have just asked me." Allie joked._

" _I can't believe you shot someone, were they even armed?" Leith questioned, frightened at this dark side of Allie._

 _Allie shook her head, "It doesn't matter, sometimes it's best to act fucking crazy, people fear what they don't know, and you can't exactly predict crazy."_

 _Leith regretted the words that came out of her mouth at that moment, "What did they have you do at Cadmus?"_

 _Allie gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, "Leith, I'm going to forgive you for asking, but for fuck's sake, don't ever mention those assholes to me. I'm not a monster. I am not a dark person. I just…you were in danger because of me, and I'd rather kill for you than for our government. I have to have a purpose when I kill someone, not for the 'pursuit of a better tomorrow'."_

 _Leith murmured a quiet, "okay" and turned to her window._

 _Leith knew Allie was a time bomb, opinionated, reckless, and dangerous when aggravated. Leith never mentioned this to anyone, but saw the capability of a monster emerging from her best friend. Even if Allie's outburst was a necessary evil, she hoped and prayed Allie would never be in a compromising position again._

"Yeah, she's a real monster when someone messes with her or her family." Leith declared, shrugging her shoulders and walking a bit faster.

 _Was it something I said?_ Reid thought as he chased after her.

…

Allie woke up on a medical gurney, strapped down and with her arms and legs restrained. She immediately struggled to get free until she heard the click of familiar heels under stress.

She looked ahead in the white room and saw a familiar face she never hoped to see again.

Right in front of her was the Director of Cadmus, Amanda Waller. Waller was smirking as if she had watched an enemy die in front of her. Her smile was sickly, as was her perfume. Allie made a show of displaying her disgust.

"I figured they fired you, Waller. After all, wasn't that explosion in Metropolis your doing?"

Waller gave an irritated look and scoffed, "Please, the real scapegoat was an arsonist."

Allie smiled in a condescending way, "Of course it was," Allie stated her voice sickly sweet, "Cadmus would never sacrifice a public government building even if it were 'For a brighter tomorrow'

Waller's eyes darkened, but Allie wasn't intimidated.

"Well Ms. Blais, that is what you're calling yourself these days, how is that cesspool of an American city, Gotham?"

"It is fine this time of year, you know, only being overrun by scum…..wait that's all of America, and you are the worst Waller. An enemy of peace should be your royal title, Proprietor of Corruption. How is Cadmus doing now?"

Waller's eyes glistened with anger, "Despite what you think of us, we have unfinished business, you and I."

Allie scoffed, "I'm flattered you think I'd help you, I'm not that kind now, am I?"

Waller ignored this and went straight to the point, "Your father, our brilliant sociopath, Dr. Moon is now on the loose with confidential documents exposing Cadmus' experiments and procedures. Seeing as you are directly related-" Amanda Waller was cut off.

Allie interjected, "Waller, I have no idea where my father is. I haven't spoken to him in years. For God's sake, you pride yourself on having the best intelligence, yet you can't even track your own Dr.'s that have gone rogue?"

"I figured you may state something like that." Waller declared, fishing something from her front pocket.

Waller took her time, snapping a bracelet on Allie.

"What the hell?!" Allie cried trying to move and free herself from her restraints.

"Ah yes, this bracelet is nanotechnology. It can tell your heart rate, when you're lying, and track your movements. It also has this unique ability to poison your blood by thickening it to the point where is that of molasses. Your mission, Defector, is to find your father in a few weeks' time. This is your responsibility, if you don't find him in a matter of weeks it will literally clot your blood until it is too thick to travel through your veins. Consider this a gift or a curse, if you succeed in finding your father we will grant you a pardon, seeing as you haven't tried to expose Cadmus' projects. If you are too late you're dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah yes, this bracelet is nanotechnology. It can tell your heart rate, when you're lying, and track your movements. It also has this unique ability to poison your blood by thickening it to the point where is that of molasses. Your mission, Defector, is to find your father in a few weeks' time. This is your responsibility, if you don't find him in a matter of weeks it will literally clot your blood until it is too thick to travel through your veins. Consider this a gift or a curse, if you succeed in finding your father we will grant you a pardon, seeing as you haven't tried to expose Cadmus' projects. If you are too late you're dead."

Allie balked, "Excuse me?"

Amanda Waller smiled loathingly, "The bracelet-"

Allie interjected once again, "I heard you the first time!"

Waller stood over Allie and leaned in to intimidate her, "What are you confused about, Defector?"

Allie responded in turn, "Why me, Waller? You have qualified individuals for this kind of covert job, I'm not prepared to go on a manhunt, especially that of international level. Let's say he went rogue, best case scenario he is just biding time until it is the exact precise moment where it would be best to expose you to the UN, or the general public. Why not have A.R.G.U.S or your secret Task Force X deal with this?"

Amanda Waller leaned back and gave Allie some room, "Do you think that I would risk having this exposed to those on a lower level? Like you said, best case scenario he is just biding time, your job is to find him, by any means. You are given the seal of approval to dispose of anyone in your way, the highest government will look away, but believe me when I say this, keep this low profile, you take enemies out, you don't speak a word to anyone, understand?"

"There's no way in hell to take this off is there?" Allie asked gazing at the black band around her wrist.

Waller laughed sinisterly, "Please, for my sake, try it."

Allie shook her head, "I'm not stupid, Waller. Odds are it'll send me an electric shock or worse detonate and activate the poison, am I right?"

Waller nodded, "I had this made especially for you, Moon. Enjoy this Cadmus technology, you need to refresh yourself on all things Cadmus anyway."

"It's Blais now, my father is dead to me. Anyway, is it water-proof?" Allie asked, hoping to God that it was.

Waller nodded, "We didn't know where the witch-hunt would take you; it's functional in all conditions. Extreme heat, sub-zero temperature levels, bodies of water, and some physical damage, within reason. Do not try to break it off, there is a specific spot you don't want to touch. If you flip your hand palm side up, the middle finger downward to your wrist, that dot, right there." Waller pointed, "Is the worst place to hit it, that'll activate the poison with a direct hit.

Allie nodded, "Okay, how long exactly do I have to find him? How can I get in contact with you if I need to?"

Waller smiled, "So, you want to go through with this?"

Allie felt like spitting in her face, "Does it look like I have a choice in the matter?"

Waller smirked, "Not at all, I was just hoping I could activate the poison myself. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

Allie's brow furrowed and she felt her eyes narrow considerably, "I'm not _him._ Understand?"

Waller didn't acknowledge her comment but she loosened the restraints. After she had moved back slightly Allie got off of the medical gurney and stretched her sore limbs.

Amanda Waller reached into her pocket once again and gave her a SIM card.

Allie looked at it questioningly, "This is yours, the direct line with all your contacts?"

Waller responded, "Yes, this is kept discrete. Only between you and I. If I find that you have exposed this I will detonate the bracelet myself. Understand?"

Allie nodded once more, "Fine, but I choose two people to help me."

"So you've resorted to bargaining to help you find your father?" Amanda Waller answered snarky.

"Two people, Waller." Allie demanded.

"If you wish, not that it will help you. But only two, and if this breaks, both of them will die alongside you. That is a guarantee." Waller retorted.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Waller. Now let me out of this fucking building now." Allie snapped, walking towards the locked door.

The room had no windows and was an examiner room, yet Allie knew this was merely a torture chamber to get individuals to speak. The floor was white, the walls white as well, everything was quiet. The room was meant for sensory displacement. They were most likely not allowed to speak and were left in the room with white walls. Eventually, with the deprivation of senses, one would begin to hallucinate.

"Always classy, Waller." Allie remarked turning her head 180 degrees to inspect the room.

Waller snorted in response and told Allie to follow her, she pressed in a code in the section of the wall and the doors slid open horizontally. The rest of the corridor was like she remembered, cold and dimly lit. With the fluorescent lights flickering on and off continually.

"How much funding do you get from the government, again?" Allie shot out.

"More than enough." Waller resounded.

Allie mouthed a small, "okay" and followed Waller throughout the halls, before long they entered in a small elevator. Allie gulped and loosened her shoulders back. She couldn't show Waller fear, then that would mean Waller really had the advantage. Allie crossed her arms and glared at the back of Amanda Waller's shaved head, wishing she could just release a frontal assault on the short woman. Yet, that would be a mistake of great caliber, despite her large and stocky frame, the woman was renowned at fighting close quarters and hand-to-hand combat. Allie would have never stood much of a chance either way.

Thankfully, the ride was over in a few seconds, they had installed faster elevators to get to the sub-levels in a shorter amount of time.

Allie followed Amanda out and walked behind her, most workers moved out of Amanda's way and she allowed Allie to step into her office first. Her hand lingered on the door of her office before she slammed it shut, nearly on one poor intern's face.

She picked up the black phone on her desk and quickly spoke into it, "I need a full transportation route to Gotham, no, don't make it that simple for her." Amanda barked, at the last sentence she winked at Allie.

Allie fought the urge to gag and smiled sickly sweet right back.

Amanda smashed the phone down on her desk and turned the one she referred to as 'Defector'.

"I hope you're still afraid of heights, Moon."

…

About five minutes after Amanda commented to Allie, she was rushed onto the observation deck of the tower to climb into the helicopter. She figured she would be sitting back where there were no doors. A military chopper that would drop her off in Gotham sounded so innocent, right?

Apparently not, Waller had assisted in the drop off. If things weren't tense before, they were certainly now. Waller had received word from the co-pilot that they were above the Gotham skyline and she had turned to Allie. She had a sinister look on her face and she handed Allie a backpack.

"Here!" Amanda hollered, tossing the bag to Allie.

Allie suddenly felt her stomach drop, she knew what it was, a goddamn parachute.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL, WALLER!" Allie screamed at the shorter woman.

Amanda smirked, "Don't make me push you now, Defector!"

"You freaking cow! I will-" Allie lunged forward to land a punch at Waller, before she could one of Waller's elite guard aimed a kick at Allie's diaphragm.

Allie felt the air burst from her lungs as she was kicked from the helicopter. There was no way in hell that she could have avoided that one. _I'm going to die,_ Allie thought to herself as the buildings became clearer.

Allie straightened out and stuck her arms out to slow her descent, she succeeded, but she wasn't going to land in any remote part of the city, she was going to land in the downtown core. Allie's head whipped around in the wind, and during her free-fall she noticed that the Gotham National Bank and other various buildings, like Ace Chemicals, and Daggett Labs were close to her position. She eyed Wayne Tower and tried to dodge the building, but to no avail. Her parachute deployed and sent her higher for a quick moment and during that pivotal moment she struck one of the gargoyles on the top level. Her head connected with the concrete structure and she felt faint. Her head exploded in pain and she grunted at not being able to cradle her head. The parachute in those crucial minutes tucked around the gargoyle and wrapped one of the shoulders of her pack loosely on the edge of the gargoyle. She hung there, swaying in the wind, unsure if her head was bleeding or not. It probably was, she was going to move her arms, but she stilled as one of the straps holding her pack began to rip.

"I'm so fucking high off the ground! Fuck Amanda Waller, fuck Cadmus, and fuck Dr. Moon. I'm going to die, I'm going to die." Allie wailed as she hung loosely by one strap.

 _Think dammit! Look at the trajectory of the parachute you idiot, look up._

Allie listened to herself and regarded her surroundings, looking up she knew she couldn't move around without falling. She tried to think of what she could do instead. Her legs dangled freely, she compared herself to that of someone that was hanged. She ended up scaring herself, after all, the strap was thin and she could easily fall.

"I'm going to die." Allie stated plainly.

She looked below to the people on the street, she was so high up; no one would see her figure unless they were looking. There was no point in yelling for help, her pleas would fall on deaf ears regardless.

Suddenly she felt her foot dangle in the wind, her shoe had fallen from her movement.

 _Wait, if that caught someone's attention, maybe this will work too!_

Taking her foot sans shoe, she dug her toes into the heel of her other foot, working to remove her other flat.

"Come on, someone take a look at the window, please for God's sake." Allie begged to no one in particular.

It was early in the morning, early enough to make out the sun in the sky. Allie balked, what if it were too early for anyone to be in the building? _No, there has to be a janitor or custodian, for the love of God!_

Deciding to herself that she couldn't stay in the position any longer, she wiggled her way from the strap, grasping at the gargoyle. She felt fear at being up so goddamn high, but she had to get working for Waller, she wouldn't let herself die for her father's mistakes. _No fuckin' way._

She managed to swing her feet on the gargoyle, she thanked God for Leith's demanding demeanor towards gymnastics. Leith had enrolled the both of them in several classes, stating that it was a necessary skill to have. Allie pulled herself up and inspected the parachute. It was already deployed from the pack, but could it be reused?

Deciding against that theory, she salvaged what she could, releasing the black clump of material from the remaining strap. She grasped at the leftover material and started to twist it horizontally to stretch it out and manipulate its former structure. She managed to pull it as far as a few feet, to reinforce its strength she twisted it into a rope. It was only a few feet, but it would hold. She tied the ends of the destroyed parachute to her wrists and decided she would use the binding as a safety cable. She would descend slowly, by taking her time and going down the lengths of the metal pieces of the tower that were jutting out. She would work by placing the black cord over the pieces sticking out and slowly bring her feet to the lower sections. It was tedious, and she nearly fell more than she could count. But if she did slip fully she could hopefully place her arms around another piece and the rope would expand overtop, yet her wrists would probably be broken regardless. After several minutes she gratefully saw the balcony of a meeting room just below her, at least thirty feet. She wondered if anyone would question why a young woman with a broken parachute was coming from the meeting. She decided that her initial thought was stupid, of course they wouldn't; it was Gotham after all. Yet, if there were a meeting taking place that would indeed be awkward. Whatever, it would be an interesting sight to see, especially if Allison Blais was the one emerging from the corporate delegations. She smiled at the thought of having to go do entertainment and news interviews, she would definitely play the part of alcoholic or at least the persona of a mentally disturbed socialite. It would further enforce her image of a deteriorating icon, and Allie knew Gotham had many respected elitists that belonged in the grave, yet were idolized by the media.

Taking her makeshift savior of a parachute, she placed it over more pieces of the tower, and moved downward. Soon enough she reached the point where she could drop safely from the last piece and land on the balcony. Thanking God she did just that, but something unexpected occurred: the rope that was tied to her wrists caught on the Wayne plaque just above the balcony. From an onlooker's perspective, only her feet would be shown, dangling from the iconic W. She laughed, once again, she was stuck.

Someone must have heard her weak chortling and come to investigate, before she knew of anything else she had come face to face with a kind looking African American man.

Allie did not recognize him, but nonetheless smiled and said a few words, "Hi. Not to be a bother or anything, Bruce did say I could find him at the office at unusual hours. Can you do me an amazing favour and fetch him for me? I need to tell him that base jumping was a horrible idea and he should not consider it under any circumstances."

The man regained his composure quickly but turned away from Allie to the sound of a door opening in the board room.

Allie smiled as she heard Bruce's voice, "Lucius, do you have the new prototype development budget for applied sciences written….Lucius, who is that?!"

She heard feet shuffling over to the balcony and the glass door closing behind Bruce.

He stood amazed at Allie and she noticed him take note of her bruised face and the rope tied around her arms. His face was contorted in suspicion, yet he composed himself rather quickly. His blue eyes darted to her missing shoes and dishevelled appearance.

"Ms. Blais?!" Bruce sputtered not believing his eyes.

"Hi Brucie, I have to tell you, you are better off base-jumping in a city other than Gotham, for the simple fact that Gotham has too many buildings. Next time, just a dinner date would suffice, trust me. After what happened last night I would settle for a quiet evening over anything else." Allie stressed, hoping her giggling dumb-blonde stereotype would work.

Bruce's eyes narrowed when he turned to Lucius, "Perhaps we could push the board meeting until later in the afternoon?"

The man named Lucius nodded, "Very well, Mr. Wayne. Good day to you, Ms. Blais."

Bruce scratched his head, wondering what the dangling girl was playing at.

Allie's eyes narrowed as well, "Okay, this looks weird, and I promise to explain everything I can."

"How did you get away last night?" Bruce questioned in a demanding tone.

He had looked over the security footage, but all was wiped and collected. The last he saw of Allison was in Penguin's office, and even then she was exhausted. Batman helped her from Sionis only to return to a crime scene and a missing person. He initially thought she had been captured by either Penguin or Sionis, but a later investigation proved to be more perplexing.

"Well, the Batman made an appearance, he told me to stay put, but I have problems listening to authority, clearly. So I left and decided to try base-jumping, most fun I had in years. Problem is I'm stuck now. Do you have anything sharp? I'm a little trapped here." Allie informed.

She gestured with her head towards her right arm dangling dangerously from the large W.

"Of course, you must understand that you need to file a report to Commissioner Gordon. He will want to hear your version. There's a manhunt going on to find you, Ms. Blais." Bruce responded.

"For goodness sake, Bruce, it's Allie!" Allie argued, swinging her feet horizontally for effect.

She knew Bruce didn't believe her base-jumping story, but to her advantage he didn't press her for the truth. She couldn't allow him to be one of her two correspondents. He was rich and had resources, but she would feel bad lying and using him.

"Allie, hang tight, I'll get something to cut you down." Bruce smirked at his pun.

Allie shook her head, "Oh boy, Wayne thinks he made a funny."

Bruce returned swiftly brandishing shiny scissors, "Allow me, to help you on this one."

Bruce's height was an advantage, seeing as he cut her down with ease. He brought her down carefully and made sure when he set her on her feet she didn't stumble. That's when Bruce noticed the back of her head, "Allison, you're bleeding."

Allie felt the back of her sore head, she swiped her hand through her blonde hair, irritated.

"Damn, okay how's this for a plan? Let's talk to the Commissioner and then we'll drive around by the hospital, or you know what? You're a busy man, I'll take a cab to the hospital and then I'll have Gordon send one of his guys to speak to me. Wait, I'm not in danger still, am I?" Allie asked Bruce, genuinely concerned.

"Sionis and Penguin are in police custody as we speak." Bruce replied assuaging Allie's worries.

Allie sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Awesome," she half murmured.

She startled to find Bruce's arm on her shoulder, "You're safe now, nothing can harm you."

Allie relaxed her stance and put her hand on her shoulder, where she interlocked hers with Bruce's.

"Nothing you know of." Allie whispered, not knowing that Bruce heard every word.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce stood with his hand interlocked with Allie's for a few more precious seconds. Allie broke away to look down at the view below the balcony. A perplexing look etched across her facial features.

"What is it about this city that brings out the worst in people? I don't understand it, Bruce. I never have, I used to believe the good in humanity, yet here, it's like a parallel dimension. The people are more sadistic, even downright cruel at times. The only hope we can cling to is the notion of everything becoming better. But, how long will that take? Not everyone here is as patient as we like to believe."

Allie watched as several people passed by each other in their own little worlds. Places to be, things to do. They wouldn't help each other, even if the circumstances were dire.

The scene unfolding was beautiful, yet as the hours progressed, Gotham would literally become darker. Hell, there were so many criminals lurking the streets at night, nobody could really be truly safe by definition. Despite Batman's help, he couldn't possibly be everywhere.

Allie was snapped out of her internal reverie by the sound of the billionaire's deep voice, "Not everyone is so sadistic, Allison. What happened to you to make your outlook so pessimistic and unfavourable?"

Allie turned to the man with her arms crossed, "I guess I just expect to see sunshine and daisies, yet every time I'm facing the Gotham bourgeoisie I feel the need to drink glass after glass of pinot noir…scratch that, every time I see the true intentions of all of these people; I feel the need to drink myself into oblivion."

Allie witnessed Bruce's face turn to a look of true sadness, "I didn't know what to do with myself after my parent's died."

"My parents aren't dead Bruce." Allie stated clearly and then whispered, "They might as well be for what they have done."

Even though she didn't know it at the time, Bruce listened to every word she thought slipped past him.

"Dead or not, Allison, what I'm trying to say to you is that you can't let your past define you for who you are today. I think of my parents every single day, yet the pain is still there I can get past what happened to move forward. They are never forgotten and never will be, but I don't let the experience hold me back." Bruce informed gently.

 _Allie, focus damn you. You need to steer this conversation into less troubled waters. You can't risk his life, he can't be one of the two, and those positions are reserved for Leith and the Batman. Control your emotions, and end this now!_

"Regardless of your past, Bruce, mine has followed me after all of these years. I can't outrun it. I have to embrace it, even if I don't want to. Now, where is that driver of yours? I feel as though I have been hit by a train, I have bruises littering my body, and I have a headache the size of your tower." Allie complained lightly, turning to face Bruce.

Her face slipped into a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, but she continued, "Or perhaps I can call Leith for a ride to the hospital. She would be relieved to hear of my safe return, the poor girl must be out of her mind with worry."

Bruce's face screamed clear frustration, "Ms. Blais, don't be preposterous, you were injured by Wayne Tower, the least we could do is provide you a ride to the hospital."

Allie shook her head, "What of the news anchors? They will be dying to hear of my escape, can we keep this discrete? I wouldn't want a repeat of last time. It seems I'm very popular in this city right now, I love it, but I don't want to be kidnapped, although Batman is a very interesting man to meet up with." Allie let out a silvery laugh and took Bruce's hand partially dragging him inside of the board room.

"Come on, Bruce! I have a disguise to make, but onward to the hospital first, Lord knows I need to be there, but be honest. How bad do I look? The scale is as follows: one," Allie held up her lone index finger, "Is Vicki Vale wearing too much makeup and 10," Allie held up her clenched fists and released, "is Roman Sionis' face, go!"

Bruce shook his head, but nonetheless laughed, "Three, if I'm being honest."

Allie nodded, "Three is about the look Leith gets when she is frustrated; her face contorts into the look of an angered badger. It's actually pretty hilarious, have you had the pleasure of witnessing such a feat?" Allie asked, poking fun at her best friend.

Bruce laughed some more, "No, I haven't been graced with that look before, unfortunately. Wouldn't that be a sight?"

Allie felt her face lighten in a blush of crimson, something about Bruce made her giddy and optimistic, just his vision of Gotham. Yes, that was all.

Bruce led her to one of the chairs in the boardroom, it was a large leather swivel chair behind the glass table. She couldn't help herself, she spun around a few times before she began to feel nauseous. Bruce noticed her feet doing the moving and saw she was wearing no shoes.

"Allison, what happened to your shoes?" Bruce inquired visibly perplexed.

"Okay, so in my idiotic mind, I figured if my shoes dropped from the highest point from the tower, then a person would happen to look out the window and say, 'Hey shoes are falling from the dammed sky, what the hell is happening?' so they would come and investigate and find me. Well lo and behold my idea sucked and it failed, so I took the parachute and improvised."

Bruce interjected, "A dangerous improvisation, if I may add."

Allie didn't care, "I figured what the hell? I mean I didn't want to be that high up."

Bruce nodded, understanding her apparent fear.

"So you decided to take action. You do not fail to surprise me in almost every situation you are in." Bruce complimented nodding, he admired her courage but knew her stubbornness was going to get her into trouble.

Allie shrugged her shoulders, "I do what I can with what I have."

Allie sat still in her chair for a few moments, until Bruce spoke up.

"The car should be ready by now, are you ready to leave?" Bruce questioned, concerned for her comfort.

Allie nodded, "Which way to the stairs?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bruce asked, clearly taken aback.

Allie repeated, "Which way to the stairs? I'm not taking the elevator, not my style."

Bruce bit his lip and gave an apprehensive look to his younger friend, "I'm not allowing you to walk down the stairs in your condition, Allison. You could be concussed for all we know. I would carry you if need be. You are most certainly not walking down from the fortieth floor."

Allison felt herself turn a bright pink, "Mr. Wayne, you know not of what you say. I will give you the chance to balk out of your promise. As I vehemently refuse to ride in a machine that is over two tonnes and being pulled by fewer cables than my hands."

Bruce gave her a pointed look and Allie finally saw the resolve and determination in his eyes.

….

Allie had never been pampered so much in her life. She was currently being carried down the stairs by Bruce Wayne, and promised the best healthcare at Mercy hospital. She had to fight herself trying not to laugh at the situation. He had not complained even though he had descended over twenty floors; in fact he didn't even seem to be breaking into a sweat.

Allie couldn't help herself, "So, I don't imagine how this is your way of usually picking up the average supermodel or socialite."

"I have much better, evolved methods, Ms. Blais."

"A moment ago I was Allison, a minute before that I was Allie, I don't think I'm the one with the concussion, Wayne. A must have you really confused." Allie joked.

"Well, you are an intimidating woman. Not many could keep up with you." Bruce chided gently, hoping she knew he was only joking.

"Oh I don't know, Bruce. I would think you're the hard one to keep up with. You are everywhere and nowhere. I bet you offer the supermodels the best vacations, I can see you now: 'I could take you anywhere, Darling. Paris, London, New York, Rome, Tokyo. Anywhere you like.'" Allie attempted to replicate Bruce's deep baritone voice, as valiant as her try was, she couldn't do him justice.

Bruce was a good sport though, he laughed and replied wittily, "You forget Italy, Darling."

Allie slapped his shoulder playfully, "Playboy!"

After that brief interaction, the drab stairwell became quiet. Yet, the silence was not an uncomfortable one. Both enjoyed each other's company, but didn't need dialogue to communicate.

Before Allison knew it, he had reached the doorway that would lead him into the lobby of Wayne Enterprises. Preparing for a show, Allie prepped herself to appear as the 'victim'. The media would eat it all up. They would spit the story and regurgitate details for days. As Bruce strode out of the stairwell with a shaken Allison Lynn Blais in his arms. It literally only took moments before photos began to be taken. As the camera lenses snapped, Allie allowed herself to go limp in Bruce's arms. She shied away from the sunlight and cringed at the flashes of the camera. She dug her nails into Bruce's shoulders and hid her face in his chest. She felt bad for using Bruce, but he was a valuable pawn. He simply suited her purpose, and she would give up on him later. As Bruce stalked towards the building's entrances he warded off more cameras and Allie felt his protectiveness shine. Always a damn white knight and his amazing damsel in distress, socialite Allison Blais. Allison took the time to groan at the cameras and Bruce finally spoke, "Enough pictures," he bellowed at several news anchors. They were there, mainly because Wayne Tech was unveiling several new products, but caught an exceptional story.

Bruce Wayne had saved the missing Allison Blais, who had been presumed dead just hours earlier. Several pictures of Allison were flashed on GCTV several times. Talk show hosts speaking about the botched fashion show, her apparent disappearance, and the chances of her being alive. Little did they know of her adventures with Cadmus Labs. One of the number one threats to their own personal security.

Allie noticed the lack of pictures being taken, she smiled. When Bruce Wayne spoke, people listened. Soon she felt Bruce's arms stiffen, and with expert precision, he opened the car door and placed Allie gently inside. Taking time to put her seatbelt on, he brought himself into the backseat beside her. Closing the backseat door, the tinted windows left the news reporters with nothing to cover. They sulked away and Allie heard Bruce mutter under his breath, calling them vultures.

"Thank you Tommy," Bruce nodded towards his driver.

"Very well, Mr. Wayne." Tommy responded as he drove the car from the busy lot.

As the car moved steadily along the soft jazz that played on the radio quickly turned into a public broadcast.

"It has just been confirmed that Allison Blais is alive, I repeat, Allison Blais is alive. This brings about an end to Gotham's most notorious manhunt seen in recent history. Reports are clear about one thing, Blais was saved by Gotham Prince, Bruce Wayne-"

Allie was alarmed at the radio being interrupted with a news cast, was she really that important?

"Bruce, can you please…" Allie gestured towards the radio.

"Tommy, perhaps quiet is the best right now." Bruce hinted discretely.

Tommy responded with a prompt, "Yes Sir."

With the radio off, Bruce controlled the divider between the front seat and the backseat.

"What happens now?" Allie asked quietly, not being able to look at Bruce.

"I'll have guards stationed at the hospital you stay in. Nothing will happen to you, I promise, Allison." Bruce grasped at her hands that went cold.

"I didn't want my first appearance to go like that." Allie whispered, genuinely feeling crappy.

She figured that playing victim would help, maybe it helped a bit too much, as the media portrayed her as one of Gotham's most prestigious socialites, but of grand caliber. Her moves would be watched, observed, and judged harshly. She could do nothing wrong, if she did, the media would crucify her.

Perhaps playing with Bruce caused the fire to grow larger, and she would indeed be burned by her game playing. Allie realized she could no longer operate as two personas, she needed one to die off, leaving herself with her mission. Find her father, or indeed die trying. She would kill Allison Blais, the best way she knew how: death by drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie felt her hope die as she watched the TV in the hospital. Flipping through channels with the remote was tedious, she saw several news anchors speaking about her apparent return and rescue. It had been several hours since she first arrived at the hospital, and she was feeling depressed. She barely spoke to the nurses or doctors. She knew they would most likely speak amongst themselves and the chances of the paparazzi overhearing was too great. She hated herself at the moment. She knew her life was an act, but she never knew she would become accustomed to playing her part. She loved her job, making dresses and becoming a fashion designer had been a dream come true. She knew that she had to give up the life of Allison Blais, but she hated pulling the plug on her life. She worked tirelessly to make a new identity for herself, the hours put in for becoming known. The ups and downs of the industry, the self-endorsement, and her long hours on stressful schedules would forever be wiped from her life. She watched herself on television being rescued, but couldn't shake the feeling that she had screwed herself in the end. The high life, she thought miserably. The higher you are the longer and harder you fall.

This is for your life, you are destined to die, Allie. You have to do this and you can't get cold feet now, you have to die a death as Blais. Moon will forever prevail, you can never fully outrun your past, can you?

Sighing to herself, she pressed the OFF button with much more force than necessary. She was waiting for Leith to return. Together they had devised a plan in case anything with Cadmus popped up. They were to destroy the safe-houses, the studios, and their personal loft. All would be locked forever, and her work transported out of the country to a safe location. Leith took care of everything, although she was younger than Allie she was the better prepared one. She was the loyal friend that knew what to do in any circumstance. Allie didn't know what she would do without her.

Waiting for Leith was difficult, she had already spoken to the Commissioner earlier.

 _Allison entered the hospital with Bruce pushing her in a wheelchair, she looked like a mess, her tired eyes lost their light, her hair hanging limp from her bruised face, and her bags under her eyes, amplified by the lighting of the waiting room. Bruce quickly spoke to the receptionist and set her in her own private room on the higher level of the hospital. Bruce returned a minute later to her side, a few doctors alongside him. Bruce noticed Allie's demeanor change quickly in the car from the light-hearted conversation he had in the stairwell. She was morose, possibly at the fact of being in the hospital, yet she had difficulty keeping focused. Perhaps it was the trauma coming full circle?_

 _Allie kept her head down when an IV was inserted into the vein in her hand and she remained sullen as she realized what was going to happen after tonight._

 _Bruce sat next to her in the private room of the hospitals after the doctors had left her side._

" _Allison, it will get better."_

 _Allie didn't believe a word Bruce was saying. She believed that after she talked to Leith and locked everything away she would need to find a way to "kill herself" so she could focus on finding her father full time without her actions being placed in the spotlight._

 _Deciding she needed the funding on her side, she would need to explain to Bruce what was happening._

 _She cleared her throat rather loudly and captured Bruce's undivided attention._

" _Bruce, thank you for the hospital room and all you have done for me, I really appreciate this. Truly, you're not as bad as the gossip and entertainment mongers like for me to believe, I was wrong to judge you so quickly." Allie apologized sincerely, for the first time that day._

 _Allie smiled a weak smile and gestured to the pile of clothes near the nightstand on her opposite side, "Do you mind just handing me that bag over there? Sorry, I can't reach it." Allie scratched the back of her neck. The cool material from the Cadmus bracelet sending shivers down her spine._

 _Bruce nodded politely, "It's not a problem, Allison. Here…that's a nice bracelet, Allie. It looks new, you weren't wearing it the other day. New investment?" Bruce smiled carefully._

 _Allie didn't like the stare he was giving the bracelet on her wrist. Subconsciously, Allie cleared her throat and muttered a small 'yeah', while shoving her hands underneath the white blankets on the bed._

 _Allie intercepted the bag with her right hand and clenched her left hand, fisting a bunch of the sheets, anxiously._

 _She placed her right hand inside the bag until she felt around for her sweater she was wearing earlier in the night. Waller had slipped the phone in her pocket, and she managed to keep it there, much to her relief. If it had slipped out, it was likely Waller would have poisoned her already. She would have to connect Waller after Bruce left and Leith returned to her side._

" _Allison?" Bruce asked, trying to capture her evasive attention._

 _Allie sat up straight, "Yes?"_

" _I've got to head back to the office, please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Bruce stated gently, grasping her hand before letting go after a moment._

 _As Bruce was walking towards the door, it opened slowly, revealing the Police Commissioner._

" _Hello, Commissioner," Bruce greeted politely, walking out of his way to let him in._

" _Mr. Wayne, a pleasure." Jim Gordon responded, shaking the billionaire's hand._

 _Bruce smiled one last time and walked out of the door._

 _Commissioner Gordon arrived alone, and gently shut the door behind him. He was holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, and had a file folder in his other hand to collect her statement. Walking forward to where Bruce sat, he carefully lowered himself to face Allie._

 _The Commissioner cleared his throat, "Ms. Blais, how are you doing?"_

 _Allie smiled, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you, Commissioner."_

 _Allie shook his hand firmly and nodded to him, "It seems you already know me."_

 _The Commissioner let out a low bark of laughter, "Damn girl, you really had us worried. We were placed under so much pressure from the mayor and the media. Not that it's a problem, you're just the shining light in Gotham. At least that's what the tabloids have me thinking. The force was seeing the largest manhunt in Gotham's history since the Golden case. No matter, you managed to evade capture. I had the pleasure of seeing the camera footage from Cobblepot's lounge. I have never seen someone so tiny in stature make Sionis cringe. He deserves whatever he's getting in Blackgate, along with Cobblepot. Anyway, could you walk me through what happened please?"_

 _Allie smiled, "Please, Commissioner, call me Allie."_

 _The Commissioner nodded, "Deal, but you have to call me Jim, then. Commissioner is too formal, and it'll take all day to get through the interview. You should get some rest soon."_

 _Allie acknowledged his comment with gratitude, he treated her like a human being rather than an immortalized icon._

 _As Allie explained what happened she made sure to mention Batman and the thugs busting through the door. She fabricated her story, of course, she had no choice. She couldn't simply just come out and say that a government agency responsible for grotesque human experiments and the newest nanotechnology, kidnapped her in order for her to find her mentally unstable, sociopathic father that went rogue. That would be an interesting case to make, God, she would be placed in Arkham Asylum faster than anyone._

 _As she got to the part about Batman she had to ask, "Jim, I need to ask you something."_

 _The Commissioner looked away from his clipboard and file and met Allie's eyes, patiently waiting for her to ask the question that had been lingering in her mind._

" _Yes, Allie?" Jim questioned patiently as she had not asked yet._

" _A few of the criminals mentioned an insignia in the sky, a bat-insignia, or symbol of sorts. Is it true? I met him last night, I would have died if he had not intervened."_

 _Jim sighed, "He's trying to do some good in this city."_

 _Allie jumped slightly, "Oh, Jim I agree with you one hundred percent. I thought that someone was manning the symbol, I just wish I could thank him, you know?" Allie reasoned but inwardly thought to herself, 'Thank him my ass, more like beg for help with Cadmus.'_

 _Jim shared the same perspective as Allie, something he was happy about. The Batman was certainly the talk of the town most days. If the spotlight had not been on Bruce Wayne or some other influential member of high ranking society._

" _So you have the bat-symbol?" Allie jested, laughing lightly at the thought of waiting for the dark figure on a cold rooftop._

 _Jim hesitated, not wanting to reveal too much._

 _Allie smiled, "Alright Jim, I'm making you feel uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention, I'm sorry. I'll let it go, there is no bat-symbol in the sky."_

 _Jim tugged his tie, loosening the collar around his neck, "Ms. Blais, you aren't as bad as the tabloids say for making people feel nervous, you're worse."_

 _Allie laughed, knowing Jim was only joking._

" _I have that effect on people, unfortunately."_

 _Allie explained the rest of the events that 'unfolded'. She made mention of a helicopter, yet she made sure to tell the Commissioner that it was neither Sionis' men nor Cobblepot's but another who would benefit from the payout. She mentioned she didn't know at that point who they were, but she managed to grab a parachute from the helicopter, thankfully. She struggled for a fair bit, before she was just pushed out of the helicopter. She told the police about being stuck in Wayne Tower and such._

 _Jim wasn't stupid, he knew she wasn't necessarily telling him the entire truth, but if truth be told, he was happy Sionis and Cobblepot were put away once more. He knew that if he asked too many questions then during their trials the jury could have a reasonable doubt about their 'apparent' guilt._

 _Jim took note and didn't interrupt, when Allie was finished she thanked the Commissioner for coming to interview her, himself, instead of an underqualified police officer._

 _He wouldn't admit that it was such a high profile case, so much pressure to do well the mayor had forced him to do most of the work as he was the one with the highest level of seniority._

 _Jim shook her hand and said goodbye almost as if they were old friends._

 _Soon after Jim left, Allie found herself falling asleep, shortly before a nurse put sedatives in her IV drip to dull the pain she was experiencing._

… _..._

 _Allie fell asleep for several hours. No one disturbed her, yet she awoke later hearing muted voices. Keeping her eyes closed she heard Leith and Reid by her side. Allie smiled weakly as she rubbed her eyes._

 _Leith stopped talking to Reid, and they both crowded over Allie. Fluffing her pillows and handing her water to drink from the vending machine._

" _It's good to see you guys, how was the show after my performance?" Allie jested lightly, backing up the rest of the headboard so she could imitate sitting on a chair._

" _Don't even joke like that, Allie!" Reid cried, throwing his arms around his employer._

 _Allie and Leith were both taken aback by his show of affection._

 _Allie managed to nod, "I'm okay Reid, when one falls out of a helicopter into a tower; one would think immediate death. But I scratched a few things off of my bucket list._

 _Reid shook his head, but the corners of his mouth were upturned._

 _Leith hugged Allison gently, "I'm glad you're okay, Blais."_

 _Allie had managed to answer their endless questions, when she shot one of her own off._

" _Listen, when did you guys get here? How long have I been sleeping?"_

 _Leith took a look at her small wristwatch, "We got here a few hours ago, but were in the cafeteria. You look better now, Allie. You have the color back in your cheeks and everything."_

 _Reid grasped his hands and sighed theatrically, "I brought my personal savior," he stated, pulling out a travelling case of makeup._

" _I can't have my boss looking ratchet in a gossip magazine, stay still and I'll give you a total re-touch. The natural look, nothing too bold, huh?" Reid questioned pulling out his supplies._

 _Leith's eyes narrowed, "You bring a kit with you? I thought you just had some random stuff in a backpack, not makeup for your client."_

 _Reid responded wittily, "I never leave the house without my makeup bag, much less my equipment. Please, do I question you on how you do your job?"_

 _Leith's stare turned cold, but quickly melted when Allison gave her a pointed look that read,_ _ **ease up!**_

 _After Allie's impromptu makeover, during which she demanded to be a bold statement, she knew she had to "die" sooner rather than later._

 _Leith knew of her plan, she managed to speak to her in private when Reid was getting coffee for the three of them._

 _Allie explained how Waller found her, the agreement of two designated people, and the situation with her father. Leith had been shocked, yet listened carefully and agreed that death by drink was the best outcome. After all, drugs and alcohol were always a good turn-to, for the average socialite going down a path of destruction. The bold makeover was a statement as well, she would sign herself out from the hospital and gain the attention of the media, and go out with a bang._

 _Leith had grabbed her things and packed them in storage as promised. She also grabbed a large bottle of alcohol, a white wine she had previously replaced with ginger ale discretely._

 _The plan was for Leith to give Allie keys to a borrowed luxury car, "drink" and drive and crash the car. The car crash would be staged of course, but the accident would "kill" Allison._

 _Leith agreed to take Reid out for a while, promising to be back before visiting hours were over._

 _Allie concurred that the best way for this to happen was if she captured the attention of a major news channel. The odds of that happening were slim, but she wanted to try. She could do her best and hope for a good outcome._

… _..._

Allison signed the papers with a sigh, she had a large purse with her and she had a cigarette hanging from her mouth. She was about to light her cigarette up when a nurse quickly told her the policies of zero-tolerance. She sighed, putting her matches away, shooting the nurse a dirty look. The receptionist handling her papers, sighed, but told her she could leave.

Allie arrogantly stamped her foot and cried, "About damn time, Lady."

Turning away from the ugly interior of the waiting room she walked across the dark blue floor and into the streets of Gotham.

The glass doors slid open with ease and Allie pulled out her matches to light up her cigarette. Putting her matches back in the bag, she took out the brown paper bag and pulled the cork from the bottle. She took a large swig, much to the disdain of several people. She was in a nicer area of Gotham, yet she was quickly walking towards the ghetto areas. Leith had requested the car be brought to an abandoned lot in the middle of the downtown square.

Allie smiled inwardly as she witnessed Vicki Vale emerging from a small shop, clearly finishing an interview with the owner. Stumbling a bit, Allie pretended to trip, she cursed loudly, catching the attention of Vale and the cameraman.

"Dennis, dammit, get eyes on her, Jesus. That's Allison Blais! Get all eyes on her!" Vicki shouted, trying to run after Allie.

Dennis, the poor cameraman ran with the heavy equipment behind Ms. Vale.

Allie held the bottle to her lips and took another large swig. She took the cigarette from her left hand and held it to her lips, inhaling the sickening stick full of chemicals.

Vicki began to pepper her with questions, "What happened to you, Ms. Blais? Why are you discharged from the hospital? Can you confirm the rumors of you seeing Mr. Wayne?"

Allie told Vicki to plainly fuck off and she spit on her shoes, she gave the camera the bird and walked back towards Dennis the Cameraman.

"Hey, asshole, you wanna get that camera outta my face?! Huh! What's your problem?!" Allie screamed, catching the attention of everyone else in the street.

Allison pushed the camera onto the ground and pushed Dennis away from her.

Vicki Vale and the others were too stunned to do anything.

Allison continued to walk forward, drinking from the bottle of alcohol, and taking puffs of her cigarette.

Allison began to walk faster, knowing they were matching her pace. She was close to the location of the purple Lamborghini, and she knew that it would hurt to smash the luxury car to oblivion. She began to run away from the crowd following her.

Before she knew it she had fished the keys from her large bag and hopped in the front seat. She unrolled the window and stuck her middle finger to the entirety of the crowd.

"Fuck you, Gotham!" Allison screamed in anguish, letting her anger drip into the last statement she would ever say publically.

Her farewell party would indeed by interesting. To the living we owe respect, but the dead we owe the truth.

Allison felt the car purr as she stroked the gas pedal, revving the engine. She had allowed the crowd to catch up, she then she speed off, turning pop music to its highest level of volume. The car was _fast_. And by _fast,_ she meant she would never accept her Honda as her go-to car anymore.

Speeding out of the city limits she allowed herself to crash the car into an abandoned chemical plant. She hopped out of the car before it hit the large decaying side of the warehouse. The car flew through the side like a bat out of hell and before Allie knew it, the entire building caught up in flames. Walking away from the damage she caused, she waited to call Leith.

Allison Lynn Blais died a public death, and the body would never be recovered. The charred remains would be seeping with chemicals for days. The outcome of her actions wasn't great, but what needed to be done was necessary. She didn't really want to die by Waller's stubby hands, so she created her own plans.

Only now was to replicate a remarkable feat: find the Batman and convince him to help.


	7. Chapter 7

" **WHAT** **GAME** **DO** **YOU** **THINK** **YOU'RE** **PLAYING** **AT?!"** Batman roared, suspending the black clad figure over the edge of the GCPD.

The black figure began to speak in a loud boisterous voice, "I figured this was the best way of capturing your attention!"

" **You've captured my attention, I doubt it will be as you expected!"** Batmanthreatenedhistonedangerouslylow **.**

Allowing the pent up rage to flow freely throughout his movements, he brought the shrouded figure higher up from the edge before viciously throwing the individual against the doorway into the GCPD.

"Bats, come on, it was a building that was scheduled for demolition in a month." The voice sounded pained.

Batman slowly walked towards the figure in black and carefully analysed their clothing and attire. The figure was wearing cargo pants and light brown pair of combat boots were on their feet. A tight fitting shirt was under a brown leather jacket clearly hastily thrown over top. On their face was a dark ski mask with their eyes painted a dark shade underneath the shady covering.

Whoever it is, they are an amateur, Batman thought to himself.

Something caught his eye as he sauntered toward the crumpled figure on the ground. The individual was clutching her upper arm, a look of pain on her face. There was a bulge near the person's left wrist, a wristwatch? No, too small, a bracelet…it had to be a piece of either plastic or metal, no other material would have appeared like that under the jacket.

"It doesn't matter, you sent three GCPD officers to the hospital with your show." Batman retorted, raising his fist once again.

Before Batman could rush forward and unmask the criminal, the person quickly jumped to their feet and backed away.

The figure sauntered over the gravel of the rooftop and continued to move away from the Dark Knight.

"Wait!" A familiar voice cried out.

Batman felt himself hesitate. He knew that low voice, but it couldn't be, she was dead! She died earlier that same day.

The figure who donned the mask, threw up her hands and pulled at the bottom seams, ripping it off of her head; exposing her long blonde hair and face.

Batman contained his reaction, yet her death had been a surprise even to him. He didn't expect her to have a breakdown and kill herself publicly. Clearly this was an elaborate plan to work without the public's attention.

Batman felt himself stair at the same woman he had paid medical bills for.

Allison Blais was alive and well, but a criminal?

"Explain everything! Now! I want to know how you're tied into this Blais!"

 **Earlier** **That** **Day**

Allison had never been a fan of track and field, keeping this in mind as she ran from the scene of the explosion, she felt herself tire quickly.

Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth had barely lasted a full minute before she was panting heavily.

"Leith, where are you?" Allie hyperventilated, as she ran throughout the empty industrial district.

The area in which she was running from was mostly abandoned, as Wayne Enterprises grew, most industrial powerhouses merged with Bruce's growing economic action plan to get Gotham working once again. The factories were set for demolition and were going to be rebuilt anyway. Destroying one ahead of schedule wasn't a terrible crime. However, it was still early in the day, other things could be pursued as well; things that may not have benefitted all Gothamites.

Allison ran the edge of the buildings, staying from the enclosed lots. Sensing her luck running out she managed to get stuck in a closed down lot. The fences were indeed higher than they should have been, to top it off they had barbed wire wrapping around all sides of the large rectangular lot.

"Dammit Allison, now look what you've done." Allie berated herself aloud.

She stooped to the ground, hands on her knees and tried to right her breathing, "God, I have never ran so much since high school."

Allison realized the only way out of the lot was through the doorway and through the abandoned plant. Sighing to herself, she sauntered towards the back doorway and saw the bolt attached to the door. It was rusty, but she had no materials to use against the rusted metal.

Could my freaking foot go through? Allie wondered to herself staring at the weather stained tan door with the extensively large chain around the deadbolt.

Let's do it! Allie mentally prepared herself and brought her foot swiftly down over the rusty lock. She heard a loud clank as the weathered chain dropped ceremoniously over the metal threshold. Smiling to herself, she opened the doorway and stepped inside.

Not bothering to close the door she inspected the warehouse. Several conveyor belts were broken, most that travelled the loop around the building were dented. Whatever happened to do that had to be freakishly large to transition the once functioning machine into a defunct piece of garbage.

She wandered toward the long plastic material dividing the factory areas. The next room was considerably worse, the benches were strewn about and the walls were littered with graffiti.

Squatters had definitely been there recently. Spray paint cans were discarded over the cement floors. Yet the creepiest message scrawled on the wall had been in blood red: 'fear will consume'. Allie shook the feeling of wariness and continued to lurk forward, scared that someone was actually inside the warehouse with her.

She wanted to get out of there, now. But she was lost in the maze of exits and entrances. The maps were painted over and replaced with blood red smiles and the occasional swastika and pentagram. Who are these people, are they supposed to be in a cult or something? Damn.

Allie wandered through several sections of the warehouse that was separated by a clear plastic and hoped to find something, maybe a small office? Or even a small staircase, maybe it could lead to the rooftop?

Rubbing her throbbing arm, Allie made her way towards a smaller section of the factory and warehouse.

The room was obviously where paperwork was kept, but where were the files? Instead of finding actual files or reports strewn on the floor it was a series of calendars marked with dates, most circled, some with black x's crossed out.

Slowly turning from the papers and stumbling over a stack of calendars she tripped on the floor, landing on her behind and elbows. Pain shot through Allie's left arm.

Freaking out at the creepiness of this place, she felt the need to just run the hell out of that place not looking back.

Yet she found herself wandering the upper levels, trying to find an exit.

Before long she found herself in a room full of computer equipment with a homemade PC station was set up with several extensions lining the walls.

"Who the hell was here?" Allie found herself questioning.

Turning to the door once again, she found herself growing tired of playing detective and exploring the abandoned factory in the industrial district.

Running through the abandoned corridors proved to be even creepier if possible, even more cryptic messages littered the halls.

'The blood painting was all the red man's idea!'

'I can't shake this feeling of….death.'

'Prepare yourself, the only way out of the misery is through.'

Allie bit her lip, but nonetheless continued towards the end of the corridor. To her immense relief an 'exit' sign shined in its fluorescent red.

"Oh, thank God." Allie breathed, sprinting down the hall to the sign.

She nearly let out a scream when she realized the exit had been blocked by several stacked desks and other things.

"Hard to find your way out, am I right?" A voice asked from behind her.

Allison screamed a bloodcurdling scream that lasted about 2 seconds until she seen the young teen who was speaking.

Behind her was a young boy maybe, a few years younger than she.

He had greasy black hair almost down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes that were almost playful. His stature was slightly taller than Allie, but not by much.

He laughed when Allie was finished screaming, "I didn't mean to scare you that badly, heck, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Allie found this unamusing, "Don't ever do that again!"

Allie found herself laughing by the end of that sentence, mainly because he looked taken aback by the scolding tone her voice.

"Sorry, lady, jeez." The young boy apologized insincerely.

"Oh hell, I'm not trying to be an ass, you just scared me is all. What's your name?"

The boy responded to her question, "Don't worry about it, my name's Jason, Jason Todd."

Allie smiled brushing her hands off, taking her right arm she brought it in front of Jason's to shake his hand.

"I'm Allison, Allie for short."

Jason shook her hand, being polite, yet he was taken aback once again.

Before long he began to speak, "You know, you completely missed another section of this dump."

Allie's brows furrowed, "I did?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing useful in here. I got freaked out when I heard footsteps, but I saw it was just you and no one else. I thought it was the cops."

Allie gave Jason a questioning look, "What are you looking for?"

Jason bowed his head to the ground, "You know," he mentioned looking back up and rubbing the back of his neck, "scrap metal and other such things."

Allie responded to that, "You risked coming in this place for some quick cash?"

Jason gave a sheepish look, but nodded nonetheless.

"Show me the way out and I'll make it worth your while." Allie bargained.

Jason laughed boisterously.

Seeing how provocative that sounded she tried to re-establish what she meant, "I meant cash, Jason, just cash!"

But Jason was too busy laughing to pay attention to a thing she was saying.

She followed Jason out of the building, happy to be out of there with help.

"What were you doing in there?" Jason asked once they were out of the factory.

Allie had jumped into the sunlight away from the shadows and basked in the sun for a few precious minutes.

"Oh, I need to find a way to an address, but this is the way I came from. You see that explosion off in the distance, or more so the fire now?" Allie asked, pointing to the crash site.

"That fire over there?" Jason questioned confused.

"Yeah, that was my doing. Let's just say I need to lay low for a while, can you keep my secret?" Allie informed guarding her expression.

She inwardly hoped that he would. Much to her relief he nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I won't tell a soul I saw you, Allie." Jason stated, admiring her handiwork.

"Good man, here's the money I have on me. Keep it, and get some new clothes. The ripped jeans style is slowly fading. I know a lot about fashion, you understand."

Jason scoffed, "Then why are you wearing that God awful shirt and those jeans?"

Allie looked down at herself self-consciously, she didn't see anything wrong with the jeggings with crosses on them and the black sheer zip up top.

As she looked down, Jason continued to criticise, "I mean, come on. Hipsters are only punks."

"How would you know? Huh, you're like 12!" Allie cried, lashing out at the criticism.

Jason responded wittily, "How elders become senile with old age, what are you like 40?"

"I'm only 21! Allie exclaimed.

"Well, I'm 14, cry me a river."

Allie was shocked, "You look like you're at least 17, come on."

Jason smirked, "It helps to buy beer."

Allie shook her head and didn't acknowledge the comment but gave him the contents of her pockets nonetheless.

"Here, buy yourself a decent meal. And please, for my sake be careful when exploring the damn 'abandoned' buildings. Would ya? You scare me, kid, you really do."

Jason looked at the money, "This is four hundred dollars."

Jason looked speechless and expressionless. While Allie managed to find her way to the front of the warehouse, he managed to run after her.

"Are you sure you want to give me all of this?" Jason exclaimed, holding the money awkwardly in his hands.

"Take it, kid. Trust me, you could use it sooner or later." Allie mentioned walking away towards the address.

Jason shouted a thank-you afterwards and Allie nodded from a distance.

…

Leith had found her later walking slowly from the industrial district.

She couldn't contain her relief as she exclaimed, "I thought something went wrong! God, Blais. You need to be more careful!

Allie yawned and got in the passenger seat without saying anything to Leith.

Leith continued on about their plan to call anonymously and leave a tip about a possible explosion over at the abandoned warehouse she had been in earlier. They were going to use the building as a diversion to bring Batman into the equation ad hopefully help with their search to find Dr. Moon and return him to Cadmus.

Allie spoke carefully, "Are we ready to do this?"

Leith nodded, "The explosives weren't hard to get, with the right money you can buy next to everything in this city."

Allie nodded solemnly, she didn't feel the need to speak about her misadventure in the warehouse, Leith would have complained about being seen by someone.

The car ride remained short as Allie dug into the bag Leith brought along in the car. Finding what she was looking for, she popped the cap and took three pills. Disregarding the need for water, she dry-swallowed her Advil tablets with no regret.

If Leith disagreed with her actions, she made no attempt to mention anything.

All was ready for the plan, yet they were forced to play the waiting game, as Batman was not a creature of the day. Oh no, not him, he would linger in the shadows and strike in the dead of night.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Present**

"For the last time, yes, Cadmus is working mostly behind the government's back. Under the table dealings, illegal arms distribution, unethical stem cell research. Amanda Waller's running the entire operation, hell she's the director. I have clearance from her to allow two people to assist me in finding my father, Dr. Moon." Allie explained exasperated.

They had since retired to Batman's secret lair, the Batcave. She had sat down on one of the foldable chairs next to the large PC with several screens and extensions. Allie thought back to the warehouse where she had seen the homemade computer system, _could that be him too?_

Regardless of her lingering thoughts, she had been honest with Batman, telling him everything he could possibly need to know.

Batman had interrogated Allie for the past hour, wanting to know more about her past working for this government branch of technology.

"Do you know why Cadmus started running? When did it launch?" Batman questioned, his eyes staring intently at Allie.

"I figure before my birth, maybe twenty five years ago. They've mentioned in some conversations that they started after the meteor storm in Smallville. I'm not exactly sure, Leith would know more about this." Allie informed, looking at his eyes through the cowl.

 _His eyes are blue, voice deep, yet I have no idea who he is, for God's sake. I hope I made the right choice in asking for his help. If this doesn't work I've lost my opportunity for another candidate._

Batman sat on the master chair, his eyes boring into the black bracelet she had told him about.

"The nanotechnology has one of the most advanced workings I've seen in a long time. Waller is right about one thing, if this goes public, there will be more problems for the American government than one lunatic doctor." Batman commented dryly, turning his back on Allie for a few minutes to type in the keyboard.

Before she could ask what he was doing he had pulled up the history and resume of Amanda Waller.

Allie looked at the screen before her, it was all written out. Her accomplishments, her education, the fact that she had disappeared from the public over four years ago.

With another few keystrokes he pulled up her affiliations, Allie's head perked up at the Cadmus section.

"That's it! She's the director!" Allie cried pointing to small tab at the side of the screen.

Batman acknowledged Allie's outburst and clicked on the Cadmus files.

Allie wasn't sure how much he had access to. It seemed clearly extensive, he had done this before obviously; otherwise the firewall would still be up. He was only supposed to stop criminals, not work as a system administrator. Allie was glad he was on her side, at least he appeared to be on her side, _but was he truly?_

Deciding she didn't want to question his motives, she allowed him to continue investigating without any interruptions, although she very much wanted to interrogate him based on everything in the cave.

There was a large penny, a box of green fireworks, a few cases and a large trophy room. There was a Robin costume in a glass case, and numerous green question mark trophies. Where did all of this stuff come from? Upon closer inspection she realized the cave had multiple levels. The main level housed the multiple cars and the various planes, and the infamous Batmobile. The bottom level housed a few boats, the submarines, and an elevated platform that held a pitch-black jet. The upper level housed the computer system, the trophy room, and a smaller section closed off. Allie assumed that it was used for changing and suiting up into costume. Another section that was closed off was a medical bay. The place was a freaking wonder, Allie wished her place could be as great a sanctuary as his Cave.

Allie heard the Batman crack his knuckles and save the files to his desktop. She watched him turn to her and lift himself off of his black leather chair.

Allie stood still, he was gazing at the dark Cadmus bracelet she was wearing on her left wrist. She met him halfway and handed out her arm for him to take a closer look at what they were dealing with. Deciding it was a good time to tell him the specifics of the deal with Amanda Waller, she cleared her throat. As soon as she did, Batman's eyes narrowed and looked at her suspicion clouding his features.

Ignoring the staring look, she rubbed her forehead with her free hand.

"Bats, for God's sake, make this easy on me," Allie scolded, "I made a deal with Waller, well, sort of bargained. She expects me to fail miserably, then she has the right to kill me with the nanotechnology prototype. So, I find my father, but I told her I have two people help me. You, if you're willing." Allie bit her lip, drawing blood, but continued, "Which I implore you, please join this crusade of mine, because I can't choose anyone else after extending an invitation. And believe me, I don't have the resources to actually pull this off, even with a mastermind like Leith Richards." Allie explained.

Batman lost his condescending stare and made his face emotionless, which was worse, because she couldn't read his feelings at all. It unnerved her, and she loosened her shoulders, stepping back a slight pace, still outstretching her arm for him to inspect.

"Allison, I never said I wouldn't help. But if I'm going to be one of the two on this mission, then it happens my way. No exceptions." Batman declared, not looking at her, but the bracelet.

Allie felt herself grow weak in the knees. Her eyes widened and she paled slightly, she felt that she could scream for joy! He was in! Not just in, but taking a leading role!

"Batman, I swear if I ever live through this I'm donating all of my hard earned money to the poor and never going to be in the spotlight again!" Allie exclaimed, but clammed up when he gave her a pointed look.

"Figure that out on your own, we need you to have a place to stay, seeing as your identity is dead now. You'll have to lay low, that goes for Ms. Richards as well. You two will be situated in a remote house in the backwoods of Gotham. No one will find you there, the house used to belong to a housekeeper of the Drake's family. You will stay there, is that understood?" Batman ordered, rather than questioned.

"Yes." Allie confirmed, promising that she would not linger in the city for too long.

"I mean it, Blais. If I find that you've been doing anything reckless, I will ensure that it will become harder to find your father." Batman threatened, his voice dangerously low.

Allie wiped all emotions off of her face and looked straight ahead to glace at his piercing gaze.

"I understand." Allie repeated, placing her right hand out to shake his.

To her surprise he handed her a set of keys, rather than intercept the gesture.

Noticing her surprise at his actions, he acknowledged her outstretched hand and gave her a pointed look not shaking her hand back. He then merely went back to his chair and began to work more on finding Amanda Waller and her associates.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Allie stood in awe of the old house. Despite its age it had been maintained with the highest of respect. The walkway to the Victorian style cottage was stone and yet, they seemed to shine in the moonlight. If Allie hadn't known better, she would have thought this to be Metropolis in the countryside. Even in the semi-darkness the house was beautiful. There was a light that shone brightly from the porch of the house, allowing them to see where they were going. The patio doors were a mahogany colour around the glass. The chairs matched the landscape and overlooked the stunning garden, which had numerous plants and exotic flowers extending the large patio. _That would be an amazing sight over coffee,_ thought Allie, smiling over the beauty of the home. Since it was easier to navigate through the backwoods, both Leith and Allison had packed their bags and retrieved the map from Batman's hands. Leith didn't have the pleasure of meeting him, yet Allie filled her in on everything she needed to know about their interaction. Leith agreed to move with Allison in the cottage and live there for the time being. The desolate area was surrounded by thick woods that allowed for no onlookers to ever suspect there was a hidden sanctuary inside. The home was about a twenty minute walk from the Drake's mansion and Wayne Manor, allowing for the late housekeeper easier access to the Drakes' rather than commute through the craziness of the city. Traffic was unreliable and often the streets clogged with people travelling to and from work. Allie supposed that the Drake's figured they would allow their housekeepers to have their own home. Although to Allie it seemed that it would feel more like feudalism than any other practice. Room and board for working in another home? Too much like the ancient system for her liking. Throwing the thoughts from her mind, she walked forward towards the marble staircase and ascended to open the back patio doors. Leith was following behind her, very oddly silent. Carrying the suitcase with her carefully to ensure no damage was done to the stairs, she carried herself forward. Leith uncharacteristically walked behind and trailed behind holding their carry-on bags. Allie grasped the keys in her pocket and fumbled trying to pick the right key from the bunch she was given. As she tested each key individually she heard Leith sigh. Biting her lip in anticipation she inwardly cheered when she felt the key unlock the patio doors. Grasping the handles with both of her hands she pushed allowing them both inside. Cautiously picking up the suitcases she walked into the house.

At first she was greeted with a musty book smell, before she could actually see what the room contained she had to search for a light switch on the wall. Caressing the walls with her hands, she finally stumbled upon a set of light switches, much to her relief. Flickering the lights on, she was greeted by a library, stacked with shelves and shelves of books. Adjacent to the bookshelves were several lamps, it was a clever design, the light switch for the room powered all of the lamps in hopes to replicate an old style cottage.

Admiring the architecture and the books, she could only imagine what was in the other rooms. Travelling with Leith still lagging behind, Allie found her way through the labyrinth of rooms and studies. Eventually finding a marble circular staircase leading to the bedrooms. This was certainly a nice home, cottage was too simple of a term to call the house. This was a miniature mansion. Allie placed her things upstairs in one of the rooms, happy that she had her own ensuite attached to her large room.

Her bed was a four-poster with a white canopy adorned with black lace designs. Her dresser was on four legs, all made of stained oak. Her nightstand was of similar design. What made her happy most of all was the fact that there was a balcony, allowing her to overlook the woods.

Smiling, she willed herself to leave her bedroom and search through the rest of the house. While downstairs she found the large kitchen, where Leith was sitting on the barstool; drinking wine from the island.

Allison made her presence known and cleared her throat. Leith looked up, detached and uninterested. Allie noticed her eyes and saw they lacked the spark and energy they formerly carried at all times.

Walking towards her best friend and assistant, she sat on the barstool next to Leith.

Seeing another glass beside the bottle of wine, Allie poured herself a drink as well.

Leith still didn't acknowledge Allie.

This time Allie knew she would have to be there for her friend, "What's wrong, Leith?"

Allie had turned to face her sullen partner in crime in confusion and concerned.

Leith glanced back, chugging back her wine, and wiping her mouth on her white sleeve.

"What happens when this is all over Allison? What are you going to do then? You killed yourself, Allie Lynn Blais is dead. And what do we have to show for it? Huh?" Leith questioned, fingering the stem of the wine glass, a look of contempt etched over her facial features.

Allie was concerned, Leith was never one to lose her head.

"We'll do what we always do, honey. Settle down and create a new life, believe me. We can be much more creative with our identities this time 'round." Allie responded, rubbing Leith's shoulders, feeling how tense she really was.

"Allison, this is ridiculous. We shouldn't have to keep running from Cadmus, Waller, and the damn US government." Leith retorted, contemplating pouring herself another glass of wine.

Before she could, Allison put the cork back in the bottle and pushed it from her grasp.

"Leith, if you want, you can back out of this. Hell, you've stayed with me this long, we make a great duo. But all teams have their Golden Age; maybe ours is over. I don't blame you if you want to settle down, and have a life outside of the country. It's been you and me for so long, a lifetime it seems. If you're ready to throw in the towel, I won't hold it against you." Allie explained, wrapping her free arm around Leith in a comforting gesture.

Leith shook her head, "I can't back out now, you'll kill yourself for real without me there to guide."

Allie noticed how Leith's words were without any humor or hint of a smile.

"How about I make you a deal? When this is all said and done, and Amanda Waller is fucked from our interference, we take a long vacation to Italy? You said that was on your list, right?" Allie questioned, patting Leith on the back, "OH! Wait, screw Italy, you wanted to go to New Zealand, didn't you?" Allie inquired, mentally slapping herself for not knowing Leith's future plans.

Leith smirked, "No dumbass, fuck both those places, we're going to Tajikistan and you are going to learn to love it!"

Allie's puzzled expression made Leith laugh, "Did you say something of actual significance or did you just sneeze?"

Leith shook her head and slapped Allie's lightly, "And this is why I'm the genius of this organization. Come on, let's put those amazing bedrooms to the test. After all, we have a long day tomorrow. We are contacting Waller to tell her about the Terrific Trio fighting Tyranny!" Leith exclaimed, grasping Allie's hand and pulling her from the island.

Allie laughed boisterously while Leith pulled her upstairs, both their problems forgotten for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Hi, everybody, Alana here. Just wanted to thank you for reading, and apologize for lack of action in these past few chapters. Let me tell you, that's about to change. I just wanted to ask fellow readers to review, anything helps, even flames. The reviews that are up now are very long, intimidating, and all anonymous, I think…yet they are hard to understand at times. They all express interesting points about society, villains, and Gotham, yet have nothing really to do with the story. So, please do me a favour and write a review, it would help me write faster and with a sharper focus. Even if you told me it sucks, or flame-write; it still helps to make it better. Right now as a recap, Allie has her two associates and is ready to find Dr. Moon, yet more hiccups are on the way for our protagonist. Now, enough of my incessant babbling and requests and on to the story!**

…

From the time Allie's head hit the plush pillow till her alarm rang out- _twice-_ she had never had a more restful sleep. Pushing the covers off of her torso she ran her fingers through her hair and sat up against the headboard. Glancing at the alarm, relaxed, she noticed that it was only six thirty in the morning. Fighting the urge to go back into dreamless slumber she knew she had to contact Amanda Waller sooner or later. Allie preferred the latter, but understood that each moment she put off speaking to her was another moment she contemplated activating the nanotechnology attached to her wrist. Deciding she would shower and have breakfast first, she would contact Waller via her issued mobile phone later. Allie rubbed her eyes slowly and disabled her alarm. Shoving the covers further from her body, she allowed her legs to drape from the elevated mattress. Truth be told, she couldn't reach the floor unless she slid from the bed. It was that tall! Allie had never had this type of luxury in a long time. Not since she had lived in her house with her father in Metropolis. Speaking of the sunny city, in Metropolis, everything was different, cleaner somehow, the people tired, yet resilient. Ready to face whatever was thrown at them and combat. In Gotham, however, everything seemed dire and it was as if there was a cloud of darkness etched permanently over the city, ready to rain down just when things seemed to get better. Gothamites were less than likely to be resilient, sure they would overcome their conflicts and obstacles, but not with stride. It wasn't in their nature to forgive or forget. In Gotham they have a guardian, yet one that sticks to the shadows. Metropolis had their very own Superman, a being from a different planet ready to defend them against any enemy. He was a bright and shining star, a figure prone to more social interaction if anything. Forgetting about comparing her former city to her new one, Allie landed less than gracefully on the ground and walked towards her exclusive ensuite. Turning the doorknob she felt the cold floor on her bare feet. Cringing at the cold she grabbed her toiletry bag and fished out her bottles of shampoo and conditioner and her soap. Feeling happy that Leith had managed to pack all of her essentials in such a short time, she added that to the never ending tab she owed Leith. Closing the door behind her and turning on the fan she pulled the glass door open and stepped inside. Realizing that the shower head was not only extendable, but could have different pressures applied, she nearly jumped out of joy. This was five star quality for a bathroom, hell, she was close to accepting feudalism as an acceptable policy if the room and board were that nice.

She reeled at the instantaneous cold water that shot from the showerhead. After a few moments the water righted itself and she could relax and enjoy the warmth that the stream provided.

…

Meanwhile, Leith was preparing for her morning run, she had been up since five in the morning, preparing her laptop and updating her software, she installed many counter measures and protective devices to cloud what she was searching. When she worked for Cadmus she had been employed in the security defenses, rather than being an assistant, like Allie had been. Leith knew her work was carefully monitored, but when she had the chance she took onion routers and stationed them when she knew nobody would be filtering through her work. She considered being a whistleblower for the longest time, yet she knew that her past would eventually come back to haunt her. She didn't want that to happen, she wouldn't allow that to happen, she would live a relatively simple life. Worry about mundane things, maybe start her own family, get married. Have a simplistic life of having to question how many children she wanted, or what colors to paint the house. Everyone wants a sense of danger in their lives when they don't experience it firsthand. Leith knew that the easy way out was probably one of the best ways to live. If she could live with her decisions, then others would have to as well. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she would live her life on her own terms and continue to do so until she saw fit.

Grabbing the bottles of water from the well-stocked fridge she placed two in her bag and placed the strap tight over her shoulder. Her bag was a thin mesh material and would adjust to her movements specifically. She could rely on her materials remaining in one place.

She walked towards the patio doors and shut them behind her gently. Allie would probably still be sleeping by the time she got back. She counted on that, she didn't feel the need to write any notes for her sleepy friend. Why bother? Allison should have known her schedule by now, and if she didn't she wouldn't worry for too long.

Turning her back to the elegant house, she placed her earbuds in her ears and turned up the music. Runs for Leith were second nature, she had always exceeded in such athletic endeavors and found no need to cease doing those types of activities. Yet, working for Allison had placed a strain on her schedule as she lived and breathed as a personal assistant. Leith resented the fact that people looked down on her for her occupation. If they knew the work it took behind the scenes they would indeed appreciate her efforts much more. She never tried to appear as arrogant, but she wanted people to respect her for her personality, not the work she appeared to do. Leith balled her hands into fists and held them there for a few seconds before hastily letting go. She promptly stretched after, cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders back.

Forgetting the thoughts of her former job was easy once she started to run, she focused on something other than her personal troubles. Leith didn't know the area that well, yet she would survey her surroundings as she went. The path they took the night previously would lead her around the two other mansions, and around the outskirts of the thick forest. Leith told herself calmly that she would somehow navigate through the woods as soon as she got to know the area. Odds were she would be stationed in the house and Allie would be the one having to find her father. After all, it would make sense that she would stick to computer tracking and security. That was her expertise and Allie would need her near a computer with a secure connection at all times, something that would not be easy to access in all areas.

Leith brought herself back from her wandering mind and focused on the path they had gone earlier to get to the separate estate. The sun was rising slowly in the sky and for the first time in a while, she felt calm near her surroundings. There was no external pressure, no time limits, no delays, public relations, no social interactions. Absolutely nothing, which made Leith tranquil beyond belief.

She had no problems ahead of her, all was going according to plan.

Her music stalled on her phone and she slowed down to allow it to load back up. She was supposed to be able to roam anywhere with her data plan. She knew she did not exceed her limit. She would have had a text sent from her phone company telling her the issue. No, this was connectivity problems. Shaking her head she switched her applications to her own music rather than the site she was currently using. Rectifying the problem, she turned her music back to its original volume and continued on her way, briefly pausing to take a swig of her water bottle.

As she ran, she felt inclined to run faster. She wanted to see how fast she could _really_ go. Rather than just keeping her normal pace and jogging, she tightened her bag that was strapped to her back and booked it off of the path. She didn't know why she felt like travelling through the woods, but she knew that it would make it easier to navigate. Technically they were to remain hidden, and the path did end in front of both mansions. So, why not choose the road less travelled? Seeing the logic in her argument she made a beeline for an opening in the trees.

Smiling to herself, she ran towards the opening turning her music up even louder. If Leith was ever illogical about anything, it would have to be her love for extremely loud music.

She turned it up as loud as it would go and kept her eye on the treeline, soon running into the thick woods. Sunlight barely penetrated the forest floor but she felt comfortable exercising through these parts of the woods. It was close enough to the edge to not become lost and was cooler than the pathway. Something all runners could truly appreciate.

When she didn't notice the root sticking up from the forest floor she figured that nothing could stop her. But as she bounded around the corner, breathing evenly through her nose she couldn't help but trip over the large protruding piece of vegetation.

Leith's body sprawled out over the rest of the protruding roots and she felt her head hit the ground with a loud crack. Because of Leith's speed she continued to sprawl forward a few more feet. Before she could register what truly happened, she felt her body collide with the large oak tree. Her head exploded in pain and she couldn't do anything but sit there dazed for quite a few moments until she lost consciousness.

…

Allie had since gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her head to restrain her hair. She grabbed her comfortable jeggings and her favourite sweater to wear. It was unseasonably warm, yet Allie felt the cold majority of the time.

She took a few things down with her to the kitchen and sat across from the sink, allowing her to look out at the forest line.

Plucking the phone from her bag she pressed speed dial and was happy to see there was only one number for her to contact.

The phone rang one ring before Allie heard the familiar intimidating voice.

"Waller."

"It's me, I have my two and I'm ready to start." Allie informed, hoping the call wouldn't last too long.

Waller seemed less than pleased, "Your associate is Leith Richards and?"

Waller didn't seem to know the next candidate.

Allie smiled as she spoke, "The Batman."

She heard Waller crunch some papers in her large beefy hands, "The Batman? And former security agent, Smith? You're going to fail faster than anyone I've ever seen, Defector."

Allie ignored the jest and continued, "Regardless, my end of the bargain is upheld. Now, where was our good doctor last seen?"

Waller sneered, "Moon was last seen on American soil eight hours ago. He could be anywhere by now. He boarded Allegiant Airlines flight 286, a flight that travelled to Europe. I hope your resources are great enough to get you there, Defector. If not, I have my fun, and send my qualified task force."

"That won't be necessary!" Allie shouted, hanging up the phone.

Allie grabbed the pen and paper and wrote down what Waller mentioned. She would need to keep Waller updated no matter how irritating she could be.

Shoving the paper and pen aside, she would wait until Leith returned from her run. How she woke up at ungodly hours to exercise surprised Allie. Leith was in optimal shape, yet she forced herself to get up and work out, mainly cardio. Allie remembered once when she asked to tag along with her, Leith was being kind, but Allie was holding her back. It was clear after Leith had to wait a few moments for Allie to come into sight panting, while she was barely breaking a sweat.

She decided she would make some coffee for the both of them when she got back from her run. Allie went forward making coffee in the luxury coffee maker, while skipping and singing around the kitchen. She didn't let her singing stop, despite it cracking at the high notes, she merely shrugged her shoulders and continued with her jam fest.

…

Leith knew she wasn't in any condition to walk when she placed pressure on her foot. Her head was throbbing with pain and her ankle was oddly pulsating, but she needed to get back up to go back to Allison. She couldn't stay under the tree forever even though it seemed like a great option at the time. Grasping the bag that flung from her shoulder she grabbed her phone and dialed Allie's number. What Leith didn't know at the time was that Allie had her phone tucked away on the charger up in her bedroom she was staying in. She dialed several times, each time that passed Leith texted stating it was an emergency. Realizing that she couldn't depend on Allison at all, she crawled towards her water bottle that was a few feet away and plucked it from between the roots. Pushing herself upright she allowed her legs to be moved so her feet were parallel to the tree. She took a drink of her water and placed her head on the soft bark of the tree.

She would only stay for a few more minutes. She didn't know exactly what to do, yet she couldn't walk on her right ankle at all. _The house is farther than the Wayne's and the Drake's…should I go to either? They probably think I'm in mourning, considering Allie's supposed to be dead. No, no contact with anyone. Think, Richards, think._

An idea popped into her mind, she knew very basic first aid. She could make a makeshift brace from a few stable pieces of wood. She could tie them together from her track pants. She would have to get new ones anyway. Thinking this a good idea, she found a few pieces near her and placed them adjacent to her leg, fighting the urge to cry out in pain. She bit her lip furiously and attached the sticks, effectively straightening out her legs.

"Argh, dear Jesus!" Leith cried out, straightening the sticks out once more. Expertly ripping her track pants she managed to place a rectangular strip over the planks that kept her foot in check.

Leaving it to breathe a pain free moment, Leith picked her bag up from the ground and stuffed her phone, her bottles of water, and her headphones inside. She wouldn't be needing those any moment soon. Grunting while getting up, Leith managed to place most of the weight on her back and used the tree trunk as her support.

Cringing while getting off of the tree, she nearly stumbled onto the ground once more. Berating herself for her stupidity, Leith ignored the pain shooting from her ankle and walked a few more steps before she had to stop.

Pausing, she began to formulate another plan. A walking stick would take the pressure from her ankle and help her walk back to their estate. She just needed to find something to help her walk to Allie.

Seeing a fallen tree deeper in the woods, she supported herself on separate trees to get to the dead tree. Smiling to herself, Leith knew she would be okay to walk back. That was before someone behind her cleared their throat.

"Ahhh!" Leith panicked, turning around on her good foot, but losing her balance on her broken ankle. Before she could stop herself from tripping once more she effectively landed on her back.

The sunlight penetrated the treeline and came down in separate rays. The sunlight blocked Leith's vision, not allowing her to see who was right alongside her.

Placing her hand to cover her eyes from the sun she squinted trying to see the outline of the person.

Before she could even react, at her eye level, crouching on the ground was Bruce Wayne.

 _What the hell?_ Leith questioned, staring at his figure before speaking.

"Mr. Wayne? What are you doing out here?" Leith asked, her brow furrowing with confusion.

Bruce seemed to laugh a rehearsed laugh, "I do live close to this pathway. I should ask you that question."

Leith hesitated slightly, but not enough for him to notice, "I, well, needed a fresh start. Allison, you know…"

Bruce nodded, looking sympathetic, yet somehow it didn't manage to reach his eyes.

"Well, I decided to rent the Drake's former house for their staff. They haven't lived in Gotham for a while now, apparently." Leith answered honestly, for it was all true, except rent was already covered.

Bruce nodded, "You're out farther than I expected, what made you take the trail here?"

Leith shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "The scenery was nicer than the path."

Leith took her time getting up, showing no pain or discomfort even though her ankle was screaming.

Bruce seemed to notice the rip in her track pants and the makeshift brace. A look of concern etched over his face, "Did you do something to your ankle?"

Leith smiled sheepishly and bit her cheek, "I may have done just that."

Bruce kneeled down and gingerly took a look at the swollen ankle, "It looks like you've completely broken the bone."

Leith sighed inwardly and broke the branch from the dead tree. Wiping away at the top of the broken branch she used the large stick to her benefit.

Bruce watched while she did this, Leith felt the need to break the tension, "Does this stick make me look like Gandalf?"

Bruce looked confused, Leith inwardly hit herself on the face. Why _Lord of The Ring's_ jokes?

Getting over her obvious faux-pas, she re-evaluated her statement, "Never mind, it's alright."

"Ms. Richards, you would be Frodo if anything," Bruce retorted wittily.

Slapping his arm jokingly, she nearly lost her balance, when he steadied her shoulders.

"I'm worse than Allie…." Leith started until she realized she had to keep up with the ruse, "Well, was just as bad." Leith commented, bowing her head, looking saddened.

Bruce didn't comment on that, instead he mentioned that she should have her ankle looked at.

Leith refused to go to a hospital or doctor, "I have no insurance now."

Her reasoning did not fall on deaf ears, Bruce suggested that she make the short walk to the Manor where his butler could look at her ankle. Apparently the man was a former soldier in the British army. Leith's eyes widened at this, his butler was a former member of the military? That was lucky on his part, hell he could have even been his personal security guard.

Leith counted her blessings in her head, she was extremely grateful that she ran into Bruce. Or vice versa? He seemed to be running as well, at least he was dressed as such runner. He wore black shorts and a grey tee-shirt that showcased his muscles.

As she walked alongside Bruce she knew she couldn't hold on any longer. Her ankle was far too sore to continue.

She called him back, he was a few steps in front of her when he realized how far back she was. He came running to her side.

"Not as fast as you, unfortunately, Mr. Wayne!" Leith called out, jokingly.

Bruce stopped short as Leith straightened out her ankle once again.

"So how far is Wayne Manor from here?" Leith asked, hoping to God it was close.

"About ten more minutes of a walk, can you make it?" Bruce asked concerned.

Leith considered telling him the truth, yet she wanted to do this on her own.

"You know, I could just go back to the Drake's estate, I'm sure it's closer and I don't want to inconvenience you." Leith admitted, praying this encounter wouldn't last longer than necessary.

Bruce shook his head, "Ms. Richards, I'm respecting your space, but something tells me you won't make it the next few minutes to the Manor; let alone the Drake estate."

 _So much for that option…_

Before Leith could complain about the absurdity that was occurring, she felt her feet being lifted off of the ground.

"O-kay." Leith commented, surprised by Bruce's actions.

He gently lifted her off of the ground, sliding his hands underneath her calves and supporting her back.

Leith tried to remain relaxed, but even she was uncomfortable in this foreign situation. Bruce noticed her discomfort and tried not to laugh.

To appease her, he made a small conversation on the way to his estate, "Have you ever had any other lingering injuries?"

Leith stopped to think, "Working for Allison was….difficult; the pressure sometimes became difficult to deal with. Exhaustion, dehydration, and general fatigue were the side-effects of having an intensely pressurized occupation. I shouldn't compare, but for Wayne Enterprises, you must do a lot more than I. Especially when it comes to thousands of employees, a major influence in our economy, and business dealings with over fifteen nations. I can imagine that the stress from that is much more significant, don't you think?"

Bruce seemed to consider this for a few moments, "I have qualified individuals to help assist the company and its reach. It's never a dull moment in Wayne Enterprises, yet I can rely on my staff to do the best when it comes to relations with other companies and making sure our production is not made redundant."

"Lexcorp seems to be making quite some headway in the aviation sector. Can Wayne Aerodynamics handle the competition? Especially since one of your dealers broke the arrangement to assemble in China." Leith inquired, curious of his answer.

Bruce was taken aback, "You seem to know much about business dealings, Ms. Richards."

Leith smirked, "It was one of my second choices for a career. I've been keeping up with Lexcorp, to be blunt, I don't believe any of Luthor's words or actions are a reflection of his true intentions. He seems to be…disposed, especially when it happens to be about his philanthropy."

Leith swore she saw Bruce narrow his eyes at the mention of Luthor, but before she could pry any more she realized they were actually in front of the Manor. …

After Leith had met Bruce's butler, Alfred. She couldn't help but wander the house carefully. She had a brace on her foot and was told sternly by the older gentleman to use the crutches he provided. She had smiled and promised him to wear them, she had travelled from the kitchen to the large recreational room that housed shelves and shelves of books. In the adjacent wall from the windows Leith noticed a large portrait of the Wayne family. Bruce's mother and father were smiling regally, Bruce in front of them, smiling happily.

Leith admired the large portrait over the fireplace and continued to analyze it. The fireplace was very clean, almost as if it hadn't been used in quite some time.

The drapes were pulled loosely over the windows, but allowed some light to escape its grasp.

"That was painted a few weeks before my eighth birthday." Bruce's voice informed from behind her.

Leith gasped and whirled around on her crutches, "How do you do that?!"

Bruce looked at her with narrow eyes, "I have quiet feet, I suppose. I didn't mean to startle you, Ms. Richards"

His reasoning didn't help her at all, yet she accepted his sincere apology.

She followed him out of the rec room and trailed behind him as he went into one of his studies.

"Ms. Richards, seeing as you are out of work now and you seem to have kept up with business dealings, how would you like to become a secretary for Wayne Enterprises?"

Leith had to be realistic at this moment, she did not see that one coming at all. In all likelihood, having a job at Wayne Enterprises was an amazing opportunity, yet the mission came first, especially with Allie finding Dr. Moon. Leith had to think about her best friend and the reality of their situation. She was one of her trusted associates, she couldn't just bail on her friend because of a great business opportunity.

"I have to be honest, Mr. Wayne. I never saw myself working at a company as prestigious as yours, yet I would be honoured to work with Wayne Enterprises as a partner. However, I don't think now is the best time to be embarking on a new job, I need to take things slowly. A possible change of scenery for a while, Allison's breakdown….well, it was too soon and too sudden." Leith, whispering the next part, "I never figured she would go down a path like that."

Leith rubbed at her temples, trying her best to look distressed. Apparently, it was working as Bruce later commented.

"I understand, the offer is still on the table whenever you decide to come back to work. Wayne Enterprises could use such remarkable young people to shape the company for the future." Bruce commented dryly, wondering if she would accept the compliment.

"With all respect and credit where it is due, you can't be much older than I am. If anyone is making a stand to help your company it is you. It has to be, you have worked hard to uphold the legacy of your parents. I see a bright future ahead for Wayne Enterprises and for Gotham" Leith pointed out.

Bruce was surprised at the mention of his age and the fact that she openly followed his decisions towards corporate mergers and business arrangements. Most young individuals were concerned with their own little worlds, they wouldn't break from their shells to consider the good of the State or nation.

"I'm older than you think, Ms. Richards." Bruce commented smiling his signature smirk.

"Mr. Wayne, you're only twenty six, as young people usually go about; most don't even have their life figured out at that point in their lives. Considering the majority remain dependant on their parents from age eighteen to thirty-five, you've done quite well for yourself. All factors considered." Leith argued back.

"You've certainly done your research, Ms. Richards." Bruce remarked.

"That's my specialty, now, not to be an inconsiderate house guest, but may I use your phone? I have someone I need to contact."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alana Allen addressing another ample author alert! See what I did there? You're right, I'm sorry. *Bows head* Okay, alliterations aside for a moment, here's another chapter, Leith based this time; while still advancing the plot. Never fear, next chapter Allie is going international! Oh side note, please anyone, review? Pretty please? One can hope, right?**

"You're with him right now?! What the hell, Leith!? Come on, details, details! Does he wear Armani around the house? Or just in business meetings?" Allie fired off, irritating Leith beyond comprehension.

Leith sighed dramatically, "Allison, we're not in high school, please for the love of God; stop shouting."

Allison couldn't keep her emotions in check, "But Leith, come on, he wants you to be a damn secretary!"

Leith regretted calling Allie, it was clear that she had too much coffee in her system. However, she did manage to explain what happened on her run and how she got to the manor. Allie had several questions, most involved whether she and Bruce had a romantic interaction. Allie nearly died of laughter when she heard the Gandalf joke. Of course Leith would say something as stupid as that. Hell, she hadn't had a boyfriend since her early teenage years, even then she was mostly awkward. Allie had found this out several years earlier, Leith was mostly a reclusive figure, especially in that of social settings. She would have much rather stayed in than attend any banquet or attraction. The fact that she modelled in the botched show was practically a miracle. Indeed the circumstances were dire, yet Allie was surprised that she came out of her guarded state; even for the one night.

"Yes, because I have a background in business." Leith responded, informing Allie once again that she had a life outside of computers.

Allie argued back, "Yet, why would he hire you of all people, when he must have applications and resumes piled on his desk? Other resumes with people that are highly qualified individuals and specifically trying to land a job?"

Leith considered her question before answering, "Perhaps because he felt sorry for me. You died only yesterday, after all."

Allie shook her head, Leith never understood when males were attracted to her.

"If he felt sorry, then you would be a gopher. Coffee girl or printing press operative, not corporate soldier!"

Leith frowned, "Would it be sufficient to note that he did invite me to one of his galas?"

Allie nearly dropped the phone, "LEITH, YOU HAVE TO GO!"

Leith had to rub her ear to recover from the sudden outburst, "Allie, please stop shouting!"

Allie muttered an apology sheepishly, "Sorry Leith, anyway, you have to go, he likes you enough to ask you to have a position in his office, as his personal secretary, mind you. And now he is inviting you to dinner and a damn gala?!"

Leith sighed theatrically, "I can't be distracted right now! We have to find Dr. Moon! Come now, even you have to realize that by now."

Allie knew deep down she was right, but hell she wanted to see this love story play out in front of her.

"I know, so what's happening now?" Allie asked curious.

Leith paused before answering, "Well, Bruce's butler, Alfred has offered lunch before Bruce has to step out. As of now, Bruce and I are going to be talking more about developments about Lexcorp and their reach, however depending upon the value of the stocks Wayne Enterprises-" Leith was cut off.

"Save me the boring details, so you're coming back to the house and setting up right? Seeing as you have now injured yourself, home base is the Drake's second property, yeah?" Allie questioned, knowing that had to be the case.

"You could say that. I've invested much time into securing the connection for our computers, setting onion routers, and activating a USB kill switch if the system happens to be infiltrated in my presence. This is probably the best way anyway, since I can't always secure a connection in the amount of time if anything were to happen in case of emergency when travelling with you. Regardless of the details on my end, how did Waller take your proposal?" Leith explained and inquired.

Allie sighed, "She thinks she is going to be able to activate the bracelet on my left wrist. She has high hopes of me failing. She probably thinks I'm lying to her about my resources. But I told her my two associates, she's probably just pissed because she knows there is no way of finding out who Bats really is." Allie pointed out.

Leith agreed wholeheartedly, "Do you think she will retaliate and activate the bracelet even if we find the Doctor?"

Allie had never considered this possibility, "I don't think she would, after all, it wouldn't really make sense to do so. I've done my part, no, I don't think she'll go against her word. There would be nothing to gain…yet she wouldn't lose anything by killing me either."

Leith had her thinking, _would she really do something so sinister?_

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Allie gripped the phone a little tighter.

"The only way out is through, Allie." Leith retorted, "I wouldn't worry too much about that possibility, we have enough to worry about here and now."

"I know, anyway, I'll let you go, it's been fifteen minutes any longer and they'll get suspicious. Come by the house whenever you're done, okay? Try to enjoy yourself, it is a date after all." Allie hung up the phone before Leith could respond, much to Leith's chagrin.

Shaking her head, Leith hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. She had made her call privately in one of Bruce's studies. She had been there a few hours, Bruce had given her a tour of the Manor. Never had Leith wished for something more in her life than his various studies and elaborate bedrooms. Leith forced herself not to feel so envious, yet she found herself loving the Wayne Estate; which was rumored to be larger than Drake Manor. Taking care in using her crutches, Leith walked away from the small office. Unsure of where Bruce was at the moment, she made her way down the grand stairway into the kitchen where she saw Alfred pulling jars of herbs from the spice rack.

He noticed her standing under the doorway, hesitant to actually walk through the kitchen.

"Ms. Richards, how are the crutches?" Mr. Pennyworth asked concerned.

Leith smiled, yet kept her expression guarded, "They will take a while to get used to, but thank you for your help. I'm not usually so accident prone; that was Allison's trait."

Alfred nodded understandably when Leith bowed her head, "I heard about the tragic accident that claimed her life. Rest assured, her legacy will live on."

Leith nodded, making her way over to the small kitchen table, the Wayne dining room was as large as a ballroom, yet the kitchen seemed to be Alfred's territory. Adorned with several personalized items, like the clock on the wall that had vintage scenery of the Big Ben clock tower in England, and the pictures on the wall of the Wayne's and Alfred together standing in front of the Manor. Those items were the ones he cherished the most, it was clear. The kitchen reflected a home, and gave the individual a sense of comfort, while the rest of the house lacked personality; but made up for it in elegance.

On the small wooden table was a copy of the Gotham Gazette newspaper. Discretely picking it up, Leith stared over the bold headline that covered half of the top.

 _ **Allison Lynn Blais: Icon of Femme Fatale and Fashion Dead**_

Leith glanced over the written text, until she stumbled onto who wrote the sectional piece: Vicki Vale.

That tramp actually had the nerve to write an article depicting Allie as a fashion-war monger earlier and _now_ she was glorifying the dead? _Give me a break,_ thought Leith angered at the paper.

As Leith read on, she found herself taking back what she called Vale, it had appeared she did not keep the footage of Allie's last moments. However, Vale would be slammed by other media outlets; considering viral videos of Allie's outburst were circulating Gotham.

Sighing, she placed the paper down and turned to Alfred who was at the moment in the middle of taking something out of the oven.

Alfred noticing her reading material quickly caught on to her sadness, "Perhaps I should recycle that, Ms. Richards, after all, Master Bruce has already glanced over most sections."

Leith handed Alfred the newspaper tensely, "Save the planet, right?"

Alfred smiled cautiously, "I would assume that is the new fad now, environmentalism in full swing nowadays. Waste not, want not."

Leith nodded. Before she could say anything more she noticed Bruce at the doorway of the kitchen, wearing dark dress pants and an Armani dress shirt.

 _That man could look attractive in rags,_ Leith considered, blushing at being caught staring.

Bruce ignored her blush and smiled genuinely, turning to Alfred he suggested, "Perhaps in the dining room, Alfred."

Leith stopped her brow from furrowing at the perfect moment, right as Bruce looked back at her seeking approval. She nodded, and she went on her way, using the crutches, even though they annoyed her to no end.

Following Bruce, together they walked towards the dining room, side by side. Leading Leith to one of elegantly styled chairs he pulled the seat from the table and allowed her to sit comfortably before pushing her chair in, closer to the table.

"Thank you," Leith stated gratefully, placing her crutches onto the adjacent chair.

Bruce nodded and in turn sat at the other head of the table. Thankfully, the dining room table wasn't too long, and the pair were not far apart.

"When did your interest in my business start?" Bruce randomly shot out.

Leith considered his question before answering, "I suppose in high school, I've always wanted to be CEO of a company. Wayne Enterprises is based in Gotham, and I moved from Central City to Metropolis, before eventually settling in Gotham. I hoped to have a background in computer security and protection and marketing business. I am a master of none, yet try to have a background in everything."

Bruce listened closely, not taking his eyes off Leith, it unnerved her, yet also made her happy. At least he was truly comprehending what she was explained rather than merely asking to be polite.

"May I ask you something?" Leith questioned.

"I believe you just did." Came the response swiftly.

Leith smiled, "Why stay here?"

A puzzled look flashed over Bruce's facial features, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why stay in Gotham when there is nothing for you? Excuse me for saying this, Mr. Wayne, but you could have moved the company anywhere, somewhere brighter, Central? Keystone? Coast? Metropolis? Star? Even Hub city could have sufficed. There is nothing but misery and death in this city, so it begs the question, why stay?"

Leith was fond of loaded questions, yet many hated her for asking them in the first place.

If Bruce was feeling unnerved he made no effort to show his discomfort, in fact, it was almost like he was reciting a common answer that he practiced.

"The Wayne legacy has always been in Gotham, sure there are greener pastures somewhere else in the continental United States, but it would feel…almost wrong to have Wayne Enterprises based anywhere else."

Leith knew his answer was bullshit, but she didn't want to interrogate him in his own household after everything he had done for her. Letting go the possible questioning session was extremely difficult, mainly because she didn't want to hold her tongue, thoughts, or inquiries. Yet she forced herself to smile and say, "I suppose Wayne Enterprises anywhere else wouldn't be the same. After all, Queen dominates Star, Metropolis is Luthor's personal playground, and other cities have their own companies."

Bruce seemed to accept her response but had his own questions in mind, "Ms. Richards, if you don't mind me asking, why the personal vendetta against Luthor?"

Leith had to bite her tongue from spilling out anything that could be used against her, "Luthor's business arrangements are with questionable individuals, often are under the table, and the public has no access to their projects. They are hiding something very large from the public, and I intend to find out. You've heard of the scandal with the shipments of prescription narcotics, yes?"

Bruce's brow furrowed, "Yes, I do recall about reading that in the papers. Yet is seemed very limited in its details."

"I assume it would. Luthor has paid many to stay quiet, he is a kingpin of corporate America. It's very rare an exposé is completed without it being halted. Even the media seems wary of reporting on his…wrongdoings. That is convenient, is it not?" Leith informed, sharing her hatred for the man.

Bruce had to smile at her wit, "I believe you and Ms. Lane of the Daily Planet share common opinions."

Leith shrugged, "I don't have much time to read her segments; she is a very enthusiastic journalist but that may get her into trouble someday. Especially the whole controversy of Luthor being reported negatively by Lane. He is a powerful man and has much influence in Metropolis; being public enemy number one with Luthor is not suggested under any circumstances. On top of being influential, he owns the Daily Planet, a decision Perry White probably regrets. But, all of that aside, if anyone deserves a Pulitzer for their work, it's her."

Bruce's eyes still did not wander, "You seem to know much regarding politics, business, and other variations of news, Ms. Richards."

"In this age we have to. In every decision any individual makes they must ask themselves is their choice as the player or the pawn? It's a cut-throat world, Mr. Wayne, I wish it wasn't like this, but it will not change anytime soon. Adapt or perish; I choose to succeed." Leith replied placing her hands on the table, folded together.

"I like your spirit, Ms. Richards. I believe you would be a valuable asset to the Wayne Enterprises." Bruce commented.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Wayne." Leith replied kindly.

Soon after their conversation, Alfred arrived with their dishes and poured a glass of wine for each of them.

Leith didn't want to mention anything, but she didn't indulge in drinking alcohol often, only when she was deeply upset. She would just ignore the wine glass for now, she had to be fully alert in the next few hours and alcohol could make her tongue loose.

Her beverage was a dark red, Leith recognized the scent as pinot noir. Allie drank this famous red very frequently, whereas Bruce's glass was a strong scotch. At least it appeared as such, for all she knew it could be Ginger Ale.

She looked at what Alfred placed in front of her, the dish was steaming. On the regal tray was a bowl of soup. Unsure of the kind, Leith experimented with the spoon beside her. Garden vegetable, one of the best kinds, in her opinion.

Stirring her soup with the long silver spoon, Bruce glanced up, "Everything to your liking?"

Leith smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's just a little hot. Alfred is a wonderful cook, how long has he been here?"

Bruce smiled a genuine smile, "Since before I was born, actually. He was one of the best guardians and mentors I've had."

Leith had to smile at this, she hadn't known the man for very long, but he did seem to sincerely care for "Master Bruce". Leith found the situation amazing where someone so loyal could remain a trusted ally through the difficult years.

"I imagine he is as wonderful as he appears to be?" Leith asked, smiling at Bruce.

"He often outdoes his reputation. He is part of my family, even when I was away from Gotham for so many of my teenage years, he kept everything from going to the dogs." Bruce informed.

Leith had to question this, she had formerly thought he was raised in Gotham, including during his teenage years.

"Mr. Wayne, haven't you always resided in Gotham?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, I actually travelled the far east for much of my late teenage years. I had to find myself so to speak. Surely you understand? It seems you did just as much travelling."

Leith agreed, "I understand where you are coming from Mr. Wayne-"

Bruce interrupted her, "Ms. Richards, I insist you call me by my first name."

Leith blinked, "If you wish…Bruce. However, Ms. Richards is no longer an option for you. Leith is appropriate, considering my position."

Bruce smiled, "You're a determined woman, Leith. It's surprising to see you so driven, especially at your age."

Leith's eyes narrowed, "Young people are actually very intelligent and driven, unfortunately, stereotypes and preconceived notions still exist."

"I agree, yet you have prospects, goals, achievements you're passionate about. Most would still be in school trying to figure out what to do with themselves for the rest of their lives." Bruce countered.

"I am one of the lucky ones, I suppose. I had the advantages of a full scholarship and the skills in computers. I was hired for my abilities when it comes to…checking certain systems and cracking algorithms." Leith informed.

"Your parents must be very proud to have such a gifted child." Bruce mentioned, hoping to find out more about Leith Richards from her directly, rather than having to check her extensive files.

"My father is in a nursing home in Central City. He is suffering from an aggravated form of dementia, and my mother has been missing for several years, considered dead by most, actually." Leith informed.

Bruce was surprised, he didn't want to pry, but found himself wanting to know more about her past and origins.

"You can ask questions if you want. I've had to come to terms with most of it as a young child, I'm fine with curiosity, Bruce." Leith commented, knowing he was dying to ask more about her situation.

Bruce gave her a look of…understanding?

"How old were you when you had to place your father in the care of health officials?" Bruce asked, his eyes sympathetic.

Leith thought back to her childhood, "Well, my mother went missing when I was twelve. After my mother was presumed dead, my father was thrown over the edge. When I was fourteen, my father didn't remember who I was. Considering I interned with a forensic scientist in Central City, I had the resources to help my father. Thankfully, Barry was very understanding, he requested a grant on my behalf. I placed my father in the care of a private practice, and began working with the police force despite my age. I did a few things I'm not necessarily proud of, falsifying documents and forging papers to allow myself to gain employment were a few of the stunts I pulled. I would have been thrown in the foster care system, and believe me. I didn't want to be thrown into that kind of meat grinder. Barry allowed me to stay with him for a few years. I still send him gifts for his birthday and for Christmas each year. He was an incredible individual, I owe much of my success to him, actually. He never approved of my breaking of the law, but he supported me through most of my endeavors."

Bruce listened to everything she said intently, nodding his head, and refraining from judgement.

It wasn't until the end of her explanation did he dare speak.

"Would you do it again if you had to?" He found himself asking her.

Leith nodded, "I would do anything I had to for my family."

…

Later on, after Leith and Bruce had concluded their impromptu luncheon, Alfred drove her and Bruce to a doctor that would keep everything discrete so she could get her ankle looked at professionally.

Since Leith had been stubborn and declined to go to Gotham General or Mercy Hospital, for fears of being seen; Bruce had suggested that she visit a private clinic run by a woman he trusted.

The woman's name was Dr. Leslie Thompkins. According to Bruce, she was one of the best doctors in Gotham City. Leith trusted Bruce's judgement wholeheartedly, she just didn't like the idea of doctors assisting her. She had a phobia of doctors and hospitals, it was an unrealistic fear, yet Leith couldn't help herself.

As they turned onto a street in the Narrows, in her periphery vision, she saw Bruce stiffen beside her in the backseat. She discretely glanced at what he was gazing at, a corner of the street where a closed theatre lingered was the source of his discomfort. As they passed by the street completely, Leith stared at the sign that was scrawled on the side of the building: Crime Alley.

Leith turned to Bruce, "Are you okay, Bruce?"

He appeared to be fine, he was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing at the luncheon. His jacket drawn to his chest to ward off the chill in the late afternoon. His face was slightly paler, and he looked tense.

"Just an unsafe neighbourhood, here unfortunately, Leslie refuses to move her practice though. She's almost as stubborn as Allie was, to be honest."

Leith cringed playfully, "Lord help us, then."

Leith and Bruce shared a laugh for a brief moment. She thought she saw Alfred smile as well, yet she couldn't be sure, it only lasted a moment, and his smile didn't linger.

Leith pulled the jacket she was wearing closer to her body, enjoying the warmth I brought her.

Thankfully, her suggestions for quickly driving to the remote area of the second Drake estate so she could dress more appropriately for the weather had not fallen on deaf ears. Allie had been upstairs and Bruce waited patiently by the outside patio door, waiting for Leith to emerge.

Leith had to avoid Allie's wide eyes towards her attire. Allie wished she would dress sexier, for God's sake, she had the body! Why not flaunt it?

Leith ignored Allie's judgemental comments and wore her black shirt with the white collar and cuffs underneath a black covering. The buttons on the white section of the shirt were partially done up, and she had dressed in a moderate pencil skirt with black tights.

Allie could have slapped herself across the forehead, _she was dressing like a damn nun. Not even a nun, a modern Mother Teresa._

Allie had mentioned she could borrow some of her clothes that she hadn't been seen wearing. But Leith had declined, going for the saint look instead. Sometimes Allie wondered about that girl, she couldn't help it. She was about as sexually aware as a damn potato.

After Leith had left, Allie felt like she needed to make an extensive wardrobe for her younger companion.

Yet instead she booked flights allowing her to travel to Europe to find her evasive father.

As Leith had been getting dressed and ready to go out, Allie mentioned that she would be leaving and she would need to be able to contact Leith at all times. Leith agreed she would speak to Batman on her behalf, understanding that she was on a tight schedule and had to get going to Europe as soon as possible.

Leith promised she would help Allison, and she would establish a secure connection so she could look out for her best friend that was travelling a continent away.

Thankfully, everything had been sorted out rather quickly and Leith was on her way back to the car where Alfred and Bruce were waiting patiently. Allie helped Leith throw her red pea coat over her church attire and rushed her down the stairs so she could get back in the car with her love.

Leith had shook her head at Allie's childish thoughts, this wasn't some romantic soap opera, this was reality; she was six years younger than Bruce. Odds were he only wanted to enhance his company, and knew she was the key. Yes, that was her only purpose in Bruce Wayne's life.

As they neared the clinic, Alfred slowed the car to a crawl. The sidewalks were quite uneven, prompting the duo to bring a wheelchair for Leith. She protested, stating it was only a broken ankle and she could use the crutches anyways. Yet, this time around her pleas fell on deaf ears and she found herself destined for the wheelchair regardless of what she wanted.

Shaking her head, she easily slide from the left side to the right, being careful not to knock her ankle against the interior of the car. Bruce was waiting outside of the car, ready to help Leith travel from backseat to chair. Leith hadn't expected the height from the car to the ground to be so steep and she found herself stumbling with her feet to get down. Leith placed slightly too much pressure on her broken ankle and it screamed in protest. Hissing in pain, Leith stopped moving so she could recover from the pain that seared through her leg.

Bruce was there in an instant, ignoring her feeble requests to just sit for a moment he carefully slid his hands underneath her calves and supported her back. He gently lifted her from the backseat and gingerly placed her on the wheelchair that was situated on the sidewalk.

Leith thanked him gratefully and placed her hands over his when he began to push her towards the ramp. He responded by rubbing her shoulder with his free hand.

Bruce had previously instructed Alfred to complete his errands while Leith got her X-rays done. He had watched the interaction between Bruce and Leith and he knew they would eventually proclaim their love for one another, even if they didn't know it themselves.

…

Leith had agreed to the cast and the crutch, but she didn't agree to the ugly crutches Leslie had given her. They were black, but had silver linings where her hands would go. She hadn't voiced her opinion, but hell, they were tragic, if she was telling the truth.

She had been sitting in the café with her laptop for a while. After her appointment with Dr. Thompkins, she had insisted on going back to the Drake estate. She had complained of being tired and wanting to rest. After voicing her concerns, Alfred and Bruce agreed to take her to the house she was renting. After speaking with Allie, who was in a packing frenzy, she had agreed to set up shop and monitor her progress. Yet Leith was craving her favorite pastries from the coffee shop in Park Row. She had called a taxi to take her from the house to the bistro a few blocks from the courthouse. She wanted to get out of Allie's way, all the while also eating something unhealthy and crammed with milk chocolate. Simple generic coffee was not going to cut it.

After exiting the cab, Leith tipped the man generously and used her crutches. Much to her surprise a young girl with long blonde hair tied into two separate braids held the door for her.

Leith wobbled forward, still a bit uneasy on the crutches, yet the young girl was in no hurry.

Leith finally found her voice, "Thanks Sweetheart, I appreciate the help."

The young girl with bright eyes beamed back, "You're welcome, Ma'am."

Giving one last smile, Leith walked into the familiar café and ordered her signature double-shot that contained five individual shots of espresso and her double chocolate croissant.

Leith took her laptop from her back and sat in the corner booth near the electrical outlets, smiling at the great wifi service. She didn't trust the free wifi, so she tapped into another source, hacking her way in with relative ease.

She soon was greeted by her drink and warm pastry. She tipped the young girl discretely and nodded, allowing her to walk off slightly happier.

Leith began to filter through security cameras in European airports, downloading all past footage in the past twenty four hours.

Allowing the footage to be saved to a significant USB, she filtered through most of it. It was tedious, yet she found herself doing this in a daze until one of the young girls at the counter came over and announced they were closing for the night.

Surprised at the time of night, close to 11, Leith realized how absorbed she had been trying to help find Dr. Moon.

Allie's flight had taken off already and they had previously said their goodbyes to each other.

Leith packed away her stuff trying to be quick, in consideration for the other workers, and went on her way with her crutches. She would have to call another cab, reaching for her phone once she was outside the café, only then did she notice that her battery was drained.

"Dammit," Leith muttered to herself, understanding that hailing a cab would be difficult in this neighbourhood.

Using her crutches quickly with better efficiency, she wandered towards a payphone near the familiar abandoned Monarch Theatre.

Bruce's words rang out in her head once again, he mentioned that this neighbourhood wasn't a safe one to be travelling through, even via vehicle.

Leith tightened her jacket and held her bag closer to her shoulder. It was difficult to navigate in the dimly lit street, yet she could make out several of the streetlamps.

Little did she know she was being watched by several gang members. She appeared to look rich, acting as an enticing choice for the young men wanting to steal from her. Her coat and bag were top brand, she was walking alone, and to add to the icing on the cake; she was injured. She wasn't going to be able to put up much of a fight. And even if she did, well, that would only make it more memorable and enjoyable.


	12. Chapter 12

Leith was surprised to run into Reid on her walk to the main street. He was walking with his head looking intently at the ground, probably going to his apartment. Leith looked towards his feet and smirked.

"Williams! Did we not pay you enough to buy new shoes?" Leith called out jokingly, effectively capturing his attention.

It was a joke they shared while Leith was preparing to wear the Victorian era dress. While she was waiting for him to get all of his supplies from his numerous kits she had innocently looked around whilst sitting on the director's chair. She had seen his dirty and old running shoes, she had pointed this fact out and chided him for it, jokingly. Reid claimed that the reason for wearing them was the luck they brought him. That and the convenience of having proper shoes to run around in and gather supplies and materials that were strewn about the venue.

Reid looked up and back at the familiar voice. Leith smiled and crossed the street, jaywalking on crutches.

 _What has she done to her ankle?_ Reid questioned himself, concerned.

Before long she had caught up, dodged several honking cars, and smiled when she saw him, "Reid!"

"Leith." Reid stated, unsure of what to say, _was she not awkward around him?_

Leith didn't stop smiling, she didn't even hesitate to walk right in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Leith asked, falling in beside him.

Reid gave her a questioning look, "I, uh, home. I had to go to set today, apparently I'm hired at the news outlets. Blais gave a good word to a lot of people before she…yeah."

Ending the statement stupidly, he chastised himself internally.

Leith looked down at this point as well.

 _Great job, idiot. Way to make her unhappy with your first sentence!_

They walked silently for the time being, until Leith spoke up.

"You know, she's not unhappy anymore. So, as tragic as it is, she isn't suffering. She was the kindest alcoholic anyone could ever meet. I tried to keep her out of the bottles, she was good for so long. The stresses of the job, I guess." Leith informed shaking her head.

"You were more than an employee, she was lucky to have someone like you on her side." Reid complimented.

"Thanks Reid. Anyway, I'm not sure where you live, but I need to collect a few things from her old studio. Are you busy? I could use someone that can lift a few boxes and travel down stairs. I broke my ankle today, stupidly tripping over dead vegetation. I can pay you sixty for a few hours, you in?"

Reid considered her proposal, "I could. I don't have to be in until about one in the afternoon for tomorrow, where too?"

"Are you sure? I mean, if you needed to go we could share a cab, because Allie's studio is on the way to the Bowery anyway. You do live in the Bowery, yeah?" Leith asked, hoping she had her information straight.

"I do, but I can help move some of her stuff out of there. Let's go now, you lead the way."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leith jested, pointing to the cast on her foot and the crutches.

Reid waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Oh yeah, you're not crippled too badly, hell if you can dodge traffic like that, you're fine on the speed front."

Leith shook her head jokingly, most traffic around them had ceased, it was almost twelve, and they were no closer to the main street. Reid suggested they cut through a few alley ways to get there faster. After all, why spend another half hour just moving through the main roads?

"I don't know, Reid. The alleyways aren't the greatest at any time of the day. I prefer the main roads." Leith answered honestly, hoping he would drop the issue so they could just continue on.

Before they knew what was happening, several men were crowding around them and circling around the mouth of the alleyway. As Reid and Leith hesitated, they had the chance to sneak around them.

"You should have done what the lady said, _Reid."_ One of the men in the ski masks snarled.

There were five of them, one holding a baseball bat, and the others cracking their knuckles.

"Reid?" Leith stammered, uneasy.

Reid turned to her, "Don't worry, Leith."

Turning back towards the men, "Listen, we don't want any trouble." Reid informed walking in front of Leith protectively.

The one with the bat stepped forward and swung at Reid's torso.

"REID!" Leith screamed.

Reid doubled over in pain and fell when another well timed swing connected with his body.

As he lay sprawled out and clasping his sides in pain, Leith grew angry.

She had taken few defensive classes, but she knew that the crutches would help in this case. The man with the bat was about to strike Reid once more, yet Leith captured his attention.

"HEY! You want some?" Leith questioned angrily before slipping the crutch from under her arm.

Using her height to her advantage, Leith ducked and thrusted the crutch into the thug's groin. He fell down, grunting in pain and hissing several curses.

Leith turned to the remaining group, "Well, what are you cretins waiting for? You wanted to fight, didn't you? Come and fight me!" Leith growled, stepping forward with her good foot.

The next few moments passed by in a blur, she remembered taking both crutches and raising her broken ankle so she wouldn't put pressure on it, and striking two men together. As they stumbled back another man took their place. Dropping one of her crutches on the ground, she used the force of her entire body and struck his sternum. The man screamed in pain and tripped over the other men's sprawled out forms. His head hit the building with a loud crack.

Without warning, Leith felt someone behind her kick her broken ankle. Leith screamed in pain as she realized she had missed one of the thugs in the streets.

Yet as she fell, she heard one of the men get up. For a moment, Leith was in so much pain that she had shut her eyes so tightly that she felt her whole face conform in a grimace.

Suddenly she was helped up by Reid, "Leith come on! You little badass, use your daredevil skills once more, you can do it!"

Leith had the image she was in the ring with several other men, and effortlessly took them all on. This scenario was slightly different, but they were still street fighting.

Their tag team consisted of a former assistant and a makeup artist.

Who would win?

The Beauty and The Makeup Master of course!

Encouraged and pumped up on adrenaline, both members of the team took a crutch with unspoken communication and bounded forward. Leith supported herself with the one crutch until she swung with so much force that she heard a few God-awful snaps. She had ensured her stance wouldn't be screwed up at all when she struck. She stuck her injured ankle in the air while she balanced on her uninjured leg.

Reid was going full out frontal assault on those who were emerging from the ground. Soon, most were down, and Reid managed to grab the bat from one of their now loose hands.

Smiling to themselves they inspected the damage they caused. Most were grunting in pain and writhing over the ground like they were dying. They stepped back and Leith collected her bags that she had placed on the ground.

Reid grabbed her arm, "Come on, before any capes or cops show up!"

Leith looked down at the mess of bodies, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Reid glanced at Leith incredulously, "You're seriously worried about them right now?"

Leith stared back, "Well, I mean, they could be severely hemorrhaging internally."

Reid shook his head, "Priorities, Leith. No one cares if a couple of gang-bangers are injured. Do you think these scumbags have families at home?"

Leith stood firmly, "They could; we don't know their stories. They could be forced into a life of crime. No judgements, right?"

Reid's eyebrows scrunched up and he took a deep breath, "Leith, these men tried to rob us, they could have done so much worse. Come on, before they get up."

Leith didn't have time to argue when Reid started to move the men by their feet. He piled them up against the building and walked off.

Leith just stared after him, "We can't just leave them here!"

"Be the hero then, I'm going home. Find your own way!" Reid screamed back, startling Leith.

As Reid stalked off, Leith questioned his behavior, the only thing she managed to deduce was that something must have happened beforehand to incite such a strong reaction.

"I will, Williams!" Leith shouted after him, yet he had left from view.

Leith backed up against the wall of the building and slowly took deep breaths; _that was quite a rush._

Leith glanced back, realizing they could get up at any moment, and made her way off of the deserted side street.

"Richards, dammit, making messes, and running before it's cleaned up." Leith scolded, while moving towards the main streets, practically running.

Leith was going to be honest with herself for a few minutes, she knew the streets weren't a good place to be, especially with that close call she just had with the thugs on the streets. She had Reid help her, it wasn't like they weren't going to retaliate. She just didn't know, now with Reid gone, wherever he went off to; she was in even more danger.

Why would he have just left her there?

Leith shook her head and raced forward, slowing down after a few intense moments. Resting her arms on the sides of the crutches, she attempted to breathe normally. She was about a block away from the courthouse when she found herself by the Monarch theatre. Bruce told her this was one of the worst neighbourhoods. She had only been a few blocks from the notorious Crime Alley when Reid and she were ambushed.

Hoping to God that no one had followed her from the other corner, she pushed her way through the broken fence and made her voyage behind the theater.

 _God, oh God, why am I still in this neighbourhood? Where's Reid? I need to find Reid, I can't be here. I need to speak to Allison. I can't do this without her, what do I do?_

Leith felt her legs lose feeling and her crutches slipped with her to the ground. Seeing as there was no one behind the theatre and it was closed off she felt slightly better. Swallowing down the apprehensiveness, Leith rubbed her face.

The adrenaline was wearing off and she did not feel well at all. _I need to go home, the Drake estate, something, somewhere. No! I need to grab Allie's things from one of her studios, can it wait? I shouldn't be here, I need to leave. Come on Sm-Richards get up! You've survived so much worse!_

As she gained composure and slowly ascended from the ground she heard voices.

"I don't know where she went! Maybe that way? The fence is part-way open! Come on, let's grab the bag and go, that's all we need!"

Leith's heart dropped. Someone was looking for her, and she wasn't sure where she could go from there. They still wanted to take her bag? For God's sake, she only had one bag Allie gave her, that was the only one. Of course since Allison loved brand names it would have been as expensive as a used car. Leith felt her heart rate increase exponentially once again.

Swallowing down her fears once again, she knew she would have to get away from whoever was following her once again. Grabbing the fallen crutches, she used them to her advantage when looking around the abandoned alleyway behind the theater.

Leith analyzed her surroundings, there was two exits, one leading to yet another side street and another leading into a larger alleyway.

Behind her was a door that would have led into the theater. Leith decided to try her luck and pull the large hinge. The door didn't budge no matter how much she rattled and pushed.

 _I'm going to die._

The voices came closer and Leith decided to do something she would later regret. Wrapping the tote bag around her arm she climbed onto a large garbage bin that was slightly ajar. Praying that she wouldn't fall in, she reached for one of her crutches, and cursed when one of them fell with a loud crack. Abandoning all hope of a rescue, Leith knew she had to rely on herself and her wits to survive this one. She wasn't sure who was after her bag, or if it was even just the bag they were after. Hell, they could have been after the laptop and its contents and could have cared less about what it was being toted around in. Leith let the remaining crutch fall and relied on her old skills as a gymnast. She hadn't forgotten the simple logistics of climbing, but her upper arm strength was lacking. Hoping for the best, Leith grasped the crevice of the worn bricks and tried to pull herself up. She succeeded for a few precious steps until her footing was lost. She couldn't hang on to the side of the building and she fell on her back, landing on the garbage bin, hanging dangerously over the edge of the container.

"Argh," Leith grunted, feeling a searing pain in her lower back. Gingerly, she prodded at the small of her back and winced when she felt a warm sensation over her hands.

She had landed on the infrastructure in such a way that the handle of the bin had dug into her tailbone.

Leith knew chiropractic sessions would be needed. Cursing loudly, she knew that said individuals were still after her, yet she heard nothing. She lay there, unmoving on the bin, but kept her ears open for any possible noise indicating someone was coming her way.

 _What the hell is happening?_

Realizing that her tote bag had landed expertly on her stomach, she fished her phone out of one of the pockets and dialed the number Dr. Thompkins had given her earlier.

Thankfully, she answered on the first ring.

"Dr. Thompkins."

Leith had never been so happy to hear her voice, "Dr. Thompkins," Leith began hoarsely.

"Ms. Richards is that you?" Dr. Thompkins questioned, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, it's me. How far are you from Crime Alley at this moment? Please, I know it's extremely late, and I'm sorry. I'll explain everything when I see you, however it is crucial you arrive soon." Leith informed, praying to God that she would help her.

"The clinic is closed, but I stay after hours. Where are you right now? Your signal is in free-fall, you said Crime Alley?" Dr. Thompkins interrogated.

Leith groaned, "I'm currently on a garbage bin after falling from the Monarch Theatre. I was being followed, I managed to evade most of the individuals, yet I fear there could be more lingering around."

"You fell the height of the theater?! How did you manage to climb in your condition? Never mind, I'll be there as soon as I can, it is imperative that you don't try and move around, you'll only succeed in aggravating your injuries." Dr. Thompkins explained.

Leith could have laughed if she hadn't been in pain, "I won't fight you, there, Doctor. Please, be careful, bring a few people with you. These certain individuals don't want just money."

Dr. Thompkins headed her warning, "I have a few volunteers I'm bringing with me, don't worry about me, sweetheart. Let's just get you out of there."

Leith heard rustling in the background, she must have been putting her coat on, as the phone echoed static cling for a few moments.

Leith heard Dr. Thompkins' keys jingle for a few seconds before the sound of a door closed in the distance.

"Leith, sweetheart?"

Leith groaned in response, "Yes, Doctor?"

"You're confined to house-rest for a few weeks. No more adventures to the Narrows for a while, another thing: depending on the severity of your back, you may have to be temporarily placed in a wheelchair."

Leith's eyes widened despite the feeling of having sand rubbed in them. A wheelchair sounded like a terrible fate just for a minor fall.

 _She's just being overly cautious, she doesn't know it's not that severe._

"Leith? Did you hear me?" Dr. Thompkins asked.

"I heard, Doctor Thompkins." Leith answered.

"Just Leslie dear, please call me Leslie."

…

Allison decided that day that there were four things she hated in life: Urban Outfitters, not having enough marinara on cheesy breadsticks, people walking slowly, and _flying._

She could say with ease that she hated the last with every fiber of her being. Passionately hating something wasn't simple or easy for her, yet she found herself squished between an overly talkative grandmother, and a young child of maybe four.

The pilot had taken his sweet ass time in managing the cockpit and finally announced the takeoff just five minutes ago. It had been over six hours and her flight still had not departed from Gotham International Airport. Her flight was supposed to be an easy twelve hours, majority of the time spent in the plane in the darkened sky, yet it had not taken off at all.

Biting back a hiss of annoyance at her itchy wig, she knew that she could add another thing to hate on her growing list: disguises.

Currently she was wearing a leather jacket, her cargo pants, and a black beanie that held her red wig in place. She looked natural in her disguise, almost too good. Yet, she had been pressed for time and had to work without her official makeup artist the extraordinary Reid Williams.

The older woman beside her had not stopped talking, even though it had been over an hour of her babbling. She looked at the younger boy beside her.

He was cute, around four or five, he was stroking the cape of his Batman action figure.

Allie wanted to initiate a conversation with the younger boy, at least he knew something remotely interesting, rather than the woman adjacent to her; speaking only about the legality of pensions. Normally, Leith would have respectfully spoken to her and remained interested, but Leith had patience that Allison didn't have.

Deciding against her better judgement, she turned to the young boy beside her.

"Do you like Batman?" Allie questioned in a low voice, pointing to the action figure he held.

The boy looked back with bright blue eyes that seemed to be staring back intently.

He spoke up in a quiet tone, "Batman is real; I saw him!"

Allie smiled, perhaps this boy had an overactive imagination.

Yet, Allie wanted to know more, playing along she asked, "Does he look like a bat?"

The boy considered her question, but shook his head, "No, he was speaking to a bad man when I saw him. He is tall and he has a belt with all sorts of cool gadgets."

Allie's eyes narrowed, _what the hell?_

"Well, did you say anything to him when he gave the bad man to the police officers?"

The boy became quiet, Allie wondered if she pried too deeply, but he soon spoke up.

"The man tried to hurt my sister. I had to stop him, so I told my sister to hide in our toy box. She's really good at hiding, no one found her, but he found me." The boy shuddered to himself.

Allie felt extremely uncomfortable, but she gave the boy a pat on the shoulder, "You're safe now, he can't hurt you or your sister. Batman must have been proud of you, huh? Maybe he could use a partner in the future?"

The boy smiled, "I hugged him when he got us out of our house; he's really nice; even though people think he's mean."

Allison smiled, "Yeah, he helps anyone, even if they don't deserve the help."

After a while, Allie felt herself drift off when the captain announced a take-off. She didn't know how she did it, but falling asleep during takeoff was easier than she originally thought.

She awoke later to the little boy beside her using her arm as a platform for the miniature Batman to jump off of.

She smiled at him and asked if he had a Robin action figure.

The boy's eyes lit up brightly and he dug into his pockets for the figurine.

As he fished out the Robin action figure, Allie took the time to take out some candy from her pockets.

They switched objects for a moment and the boy muttered an incoherent thank-you as he dug into the licorice.

Allie took the Robin figure and played with him quietly for a few more minutes until his eyes started to droop slightly. Allison placed the figurines back into his pockets and asked the stewardess for a blanket for her younger flight companion.

The flight attendant came back with a large plush blanket. Since it was large enough to cover them both, she shared the blanket with her younger flight mate. During the course of the flight the little boy's head rested against Allie's shoulder. The scene was adorable and one could mistake the boy for being the young woman's son.

Allie knew that even though things were shitty in her life she could still enjoy the little things, like playing Batman and Robin with a small child and sharing a laugh over beating the bad guys, and the sharing of her prized red licorice.

Allie decided there were worse things than flying, perhaps she could minimize her list by one item. After all, she was landing in Europe and was tasked with an awesome badass mission, she had Leith and Batman on her side. Good God, this was probably the coolest moment of her 20's. Who could say that they had been on an international manhunt to find a sociopathic doctor that had gone rogue?

…

Leith awoke with the searing pain in her back still present, but she was in Leslie's clinic, for that she knew for certain.

The gurney was a dark grey, the floor a dingy white-tile design with the walls adorned with pictures of Old Gotham. She would have recognized this room no matter what the circumstances. Leith was laying on her stomach to avoid aggravating her back and she knew that the pillows placed under her stomach was Leslie's idea. She tried to recall how she got to the clinic.

 _The cold bit at her exposed hands and the rain that drizzled down was only making the atmospheric conditions worse. The alley was still abandoned, yet she heard voices once again. But none of the voices were gruff or barking orders. The voices sounded young, but a stern female voice was louder than any of them. Leith tried to lift her head, but all efforts were made in vain as she couldn't make herself do any simple actions. All of a sudden she felt hands underneath her back, her legs, and hands supporting her head. They brought her down on a small cot, while Leslie looked over the damage. Leith almost shouted out when she felt warm hands on her lower back, pressing the inflamed muscles and prodding the where she landed._

" _She's going to be fine, but the swelling is quite extensive. Along this region-" Leslie stroked Leith's small of her back, causing the young woman to stiffen._

" _Is where she hit the hardest, see the purple and blue mottled sections? It could have been so much worse, yet she has no dislocated discs in her back. She appears to be unresponsive for the most part. Possibly part of the trauma, come on everyone. Let's take her to the van, Mark, prepare the back. Jodie, you're driving back to the clinic, alright? Let's move her."_

Leith sighed, wait where were her bag and crutches? They were with her when she fell from the climb up!

Before she had time to internally panic Leslie appeared at the door.

"That was quite a fall you had, want to tell me what happened?" Leslie asked concerned, stepping forward over the threshold of the door.

Leith contemplated telling her everything about the incident with the other members of gang, yet she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to blame Reid for leaving her, yet it was a stupid move on his part for leaving her to fend for herself when he knew full well that they could have gotten up at any time.

However, before Leith could even get a word out, Dr. Thompkins had noticed her hesitation and discomfort.

"Ms. Richards, I can promise you, as a Doctor I have an oath to keep your private matters off the record and confidential. Whatever is said in this room stays in this room; that I promise. I will not judge nor will I criticise your decisions. It's dangerous in this part of Gotham, and I have no qualms of you using force to defend yourself."

"Regardless," Leslie continued, "I know that you have a pre-sustained injury, and I have my own curiosities as well as how you got out of whatever situation you were in, with your ankle being the way it is now."

Leith tried to move, but once again before she could do or say anything, Leslie held her back.

"Leith, I suggest you stay in that position, or you will cause more stress on your existing injuries."

Leith nodded, "Sorry Dr. Thompkins."

"Leslie dear, just Leslie, please." Leslie reminded Leith calmly.

"Now about that story?" Leslie inquired, pulling a chair closer to the medical gurney so she could look at her patient while she was speaking.

Leith nodded once more and told Leslie what had transpired, she was in the café in the Narrows, she had been planning to empty Allison's studio and take her possessions, yet she lost track of time during her stay at the café; prompting cabs to be on the main streets only. After she established that she had to walk through the streets to pick up a cab, she made mention of the men that intercepted her while she debating whether to take the alleyway or not. Not mentioning Reid at all was probably for the best, so she made no mention of her associate. She mentioned fighting with the crutches and fleeing from the streets to hide behind the Monarch Theatre and in Crime Alley. Leslie shook her head at this, but upon Leslie's explanation it was nothing she had done, it had merely been because no woman could live safely in the Narrows. Leslie mentioned that many of her cases in the clinic were domestic and assault cases, rather than naturally occurring medical problems. Most cases these days were incited by forms of ultraviolence.

Leith made sure to mention the fact that she had heard the men's voices, yet they were not there when she began to climb, even though she thought she was going to die.

"Frankly, Leith, I'm glad that the bin caught your fall. If it hadn't, you may have landed just perfectly on your neck to render your legs useless forever." Leslie admitted, fluffing her pillows.

"Climbing seemed like a better idea than dying." Leith acknowledged, smirking at her daredevil tactics.

Leslie shot her look down, "I hate to say it, honey, but the wheelchair is necessary for a few days. Someone kicked your ankle didn't they?"

"How did you know?" Leith questioned a look of confusion and concern etched across her face.

Leslie's answer was simple, "I noticed that the cast was lopsided. Someone really wanted to harm you, sweetheart, aiming there effectively fractured another piece of bone in your foot. You didn't feel it because of the adrenaline that was coursing through your veins."

Leith considered what she said, "I understand, thank you, Leslie. I didn't know who else to contact."

Leslie waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "I'm always here, there's a backroom where there's a bed set for me when there's no point of leaving. Now, it's almost two in the morning, is there a place you could go and rest?"

Leith answered honestly, "I have the Drake estate rented out for a few weeks, but I don't think I could get there by myself, I'll call a cab now. I want to thank you for everything Leslie."

Leslie looked at Leith concerned, "Are you sure that it's a good idea that you go by yourself?"

"It's beyond the Wayne estate, they are outside of Gotham limits in most cases; it should be fine. I understand your concern, but I should be fine out there." Leith informed, hoping she could just go home and relax.

"Alright sweetheart, make sure you sleep on your stomach, and in the next 48 hours ice your back. If the swelling doesn't go down, come back here. Understand?" Leslie nodded capturing Leith's attention.

"I understand, Leslie" Leith confirmed, slowly getting up and off the medical gurney.

Leslie told her that her tote bag was on the medical counter behind her and the crutches were strewn over the chair. Leslie returned a moment later pushing a wheelchair for Leith to sit on.

Leith ended up being driven back by one of the volunteers. Despite not wanting to take money from Leith, the young man, Mark, had money forced in his hands despite his pleas of not wanting anything.

Leith would have none of his complaints, she coaxed him into taking the money and told him that he didn't have to tell Leslie. Eventually she allowed him to help her into the house and get situated. After taking the money and graciously thanking Leith over and over, he left and Leith locked the door.

Leith sighed into her hands and rolled herself over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. She probably had the worst luck imaginable. Sitting near the kitchen table she looked at the stairs and then at the wheelchair and decided she would have to kill Reid when she had the strength.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Hi guys, another update, sorry for the lateness. I don't necessarily have an update schedule, but I want to update as soon as I have time. I'm going through a lot of personal problems right now, so patience is necessary when dealing with me. Not to mention the stresses of being back in school with faculty members that don't teach, literally a gym teacher that is teaching sociology: sitcom worthy. In other words, "I need Leith!" Thanks for the read, and please for the love of God, can someone leave a review? I remain convinced that someone will review eventually ;) Love all of you guys, reviewers, haters, trolls…the list goes on. This one's for you H, sorry once again for being late. Oh, a trigger warning for those who are recovering from child abuse and another's addiction. My heart goes to all of those struggling, keep moving on, today may not be your day, but there's always tomorrow. You've survived this long, you go, you bad-asses!**

…

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Leith cringed at the sound of her alarm close to her head. Expertly disabling it within a millisecond, she turned on her side, being mindful of her back and her ankle.

The events of the previous night came flooding back and within seconds she was awake.

Leith had undergone worse experiences, especially with Allison's hectic work schedules, late nights, extremely early mornings, and impulsive shows. She had dealt with everything from caterers stealing makeup, to the consistent flirting dished out by venue managers, at one point she had even been proposed to. To say she was overwhelmed was a drastic understatement, since the morning Leith had been sitting upright on the couch staring at the wheelchair she had kicked away in anger. She didn't want to use the stupid thing, it was hard to get used to; her hands got caught easily in spokes of the wheels and she had already ripped her lounging sweater in the cuffs of the shirt. She had tried to remain calm and understand that it was only temporary, but that didn't soothe her irritated mind. She looked down at her injuries and understood that the crutches wouldn't suffice with her lower back swelled as it was, yet she found herself wishing she had just fallen the right way on her neck. Taking her hands she covered her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"UGH!" Leith groaned, realizing she had to go to the washroom and shower.

Leslie had warned her not to submerge the cast in any water at all, as the padding would be exposed regardless of any covering. Leslie had informed Leith she could use a plastic bag with rubber bands wrapped around to keep most of the water out along with saran wrap. Either method was inexpensive and effective, yet she hated those ideas. Her back was throbbing, and Leslie had not given her any soothing medication to ease her pain. She had argued that Leith was too young to start on pills as heavy as oxycodone. She had given Leith a prescription of Tylenol Three to start. Despite all this, Leith still felt miserable. She loved being active and at the rate she had sustained her injuries would force her to forego all athletic activities for at least six weeks. As if the recovery time wasn't bad enough there was the fact that if her ankle didn't heal properly within the time frame Leslie created surgery would become a necessity. Another problem to add to the list of troubles? Physio therapy would be needed to ensure no lasting damage occurred.

Realizing she had to get up sometime, Leith carefully slid from her upright position and transitioned her body 90 degrees to face the TV mounted to the wall. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her lower back she managed to lean forward to grasp the wheelchair she foolishly pushed away earlier. Tightening her grip on the back handles, she moved her body back against the couch, relaxing. Who would have known such a simple reaction could have been so tiring?

Leith sighed once again and breathed in through her nose.

 _I'm so glad no one is here, this is humiliating._

Forgetting her embarrassment, she managed to get in the chair, not before forgetting to apply the brakes and slipping. Yet, she did well to get to the bathroom on the first floor.

Rolling herself into the bathroom over the (thankfully low) threshold, she grabbed her things from the counter beside the sink and brought them with her to the shower.

Leith looked at her cast and back to the tub.

 _I'm going to kill Reid Williams, slowly and painfully. He is going to be in a body cast for months. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him._

…

Leith was always trying to look on the bright side, after all, she had kept Allie sane for several years in the most trying times. She was always the voice of reason and the one to think intelligently rather than rashly. She wasn't impulsive like Allison, she was rational and calm. Polar opposites they were, truly. Yet Leith found herself struggling not to scream in frustration at the sight in front of her. Her laptop and the desktop were both upstairs in the small study left of Allie's former bedroom. Leith knew she had to get up there, Allison was depending on her to help search for her father. The connection wasn't stable on her phone and the network could easily be traced, something she didn't want to happen under any circumstances. It someone got on her trail she would never be able to hide what she had been doing.

Leith stared longingly at the steps, hoping she could miraculously just appear upstairs where she needed to go. This limited mobility thing was not suiting her, it was cramping her style.

Before she could think about what she could and couldn't do, she heard a knock at the door. She had to strain to hear, but someone was on the patio knocking once again.

Snapping herself out of her stupor, she rolled herself away from the stairwell to the corridor. Wheeling through the library and evading the bookcases was easy, but crossing the threshold was difficult; yet she unlocked the door with ease and slid the glass door open to a surprised looking Bruce.

He was staring at the wheelchair in shock and confusion, but quickly recovered from staring.

His eyes met hers for a moment and then he spoke, "Leith, may I come in?"

Leith nodded, unsure of what he wanted to ask. He had no reason to speak to her, unless it was regarding his business or his competition.

"Come on in, the place is a bit of a disaster, you'll have to forgive me for that." Leith admitted sheepishly, gesturing to the several mugs with coffee stains and wrappers that littered the desk in the middle of the library.

Bruce paid no attention to the mess, instead his eyes barely moved from hers.

To say that Leith felt uncomfortable was an understatement, her shoulders tensed from the attention and she cleared her throat awkwardly and broke away from his stare.

Ignoring the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, Leith glanced back up to find Bruce's eyes lingering on the wheelchair.

After a few silent moments, Bruce finally spoke, "Dr. Thompkins called and told me you were recovering from your injuries, yet she made no mention of you having to be in a wheelchair."

Bruce looked more than concerned, was that a detection of sadness in his eyes?

While he stared at the wheelchair once more, Leith truly observed his behavior.

Bruce's face was somber, yet there was a glint of anger in his eyes. Had he dealt with situations like this before? His stance was rigid, he looked as if he wanted to break something, yet his eyes suddenly snapped up as if he knew that Leith was trying to read him.

Leith coughed in her hand and scratched her face, clearly uncomfortable.

Bruce was suddenly by her side and on one knee, Leith's face turned crimson at his close proximity. Despite this, Bruce came closer to her to look directly in her eyes. Staring at this close of a distance, she realized something, she was attracted to him. Not the billionaire philanthropist that threw away money like it was going out of style, not the dazzling ladies' man, but the kind and compassionate man under the persona of Bruce Wayne.

During her internal revelation she had failed to notice that her warm hands were suddenly in Bruce's larger ones.

Glancing back at him she noticed him speaking in a low voice, "…the best doctors in the country…"

Realizing that she had missed out on most of the conversation she quickly interrupted awkwardly, "Pardon?"

Bruce didn't miss a beat, "I was saying that you won't have to deal with this alone, Leith. I have access to some of the world's greatest surgeons. There is hope that you will walk again-"

"Bruce, I'm not paralysed." Leith stated, prompting a look of confusion in his eyes.

Seeing as he was about to protest, she waved her hand and gave him the one moment gesture.

To prove her point, Leith grasped her wheelchair and felt for the brakes. Once placing enough pressure on them they locked with a snap. Bracing herself for the pain she first stepped up on her uninjured foot before evenly balancing out on both feet. Ignoring the bewildered look on Bruce's face she stood up tall, despite her back screaming for relief.

Carefully grabbing the hem of her shirt she turned slightly to display her bruised-to-hell lower back that was burning. The fabric of her shirt tickled her skin as she raised it high enough to show Bruce the extent of the damage.

Releasing her shirt material, she felt the top slide back into place effortlessly. Leith slowly turned to face a relieved looking Bruce.

Leith finally understood, "Who was it?"

Her question didn't shake Bruce as much as she thought it would, yet he answered honestly.

"A friend of mine's daughter, she was shot through her stomach and the bullet lodged through to her spine. Permanent damage to the vertebrae, severing any chance of her ever walking again."

Leith nodded, understandingly, "Like I was thinking today, I was lucky that was all that happened last night."

Bruce looked curious, yet his face grim and his mouth in a firm line.

"Come to the living room, I'll explain what happened. Do you have time to sit for coffee?" Leith asked, inwardly praying that he could sit with her for a bit.

Bruce checked his watch, "I'm not needed at the office until three; I have a few hours." Bruce answered, allowing Leith to roll her wheelchair out of the library.

Leith smiled an open-mouthed smile that screamed victory, unknowingly, Bruce witnessed this from the mirror hanging adjacent to her wheelchair.

Evading the kitchen, she travelled to the space next to the fireplace to rest and speak with Bruce.

Bruce looked sharply at Leith, "I know you're used to doting on others, but sit. I can at least make some coffee for the both of us."

Leith smiled, "Are you sure you can handle the responsibility?"

The joke didn't go unnoticed, "Do you believe in me, Leith?" Bruce asked, smiling uncharacteristically bright.

Leith stroked her chin, "Hmmm, I don't know. You know who I believe in? Harvey Dent. After all, his campaign signs are everywhere. Maybe you should enter politics, after all, big business and politics go hand-in-hand, right?"

Bruce looked offended, "Please, the district attorney? I've known him since my days in high school. I don't think he's changed much, but he seems to be a shining knight in the city. As to politics," Bruce displayed an uninterested glance towards the idea, "I wouldn't get involved. Not my style."

Leith appreciated the sentiment, after all, politics was for those who would enjoy being criticised every moment and judged harshly, Bruce had thick skin, but even he had his limits with people not knowing what was best for Gotham. He wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone if they were wrong, albeit gently, but still firm enough to note that he wasn't impressed.

As he walked around the kitchen, pulling cups and sugar down from each cupboard, Leith checked him out once again. He was wearing tan slacks with a tight fitting black shirt that showcased his figure perfectly. Not getting caught staring she quickly looked to the couch when he turned back once again. Leith had to fight the blush off of her face when he returned a moment later. He was allowing the kettle to heat on the gas stove.

His eyes not leaving hers, he hinted for her to start the story of what had happened to her the night before.

Leith cleared her throat, "Remember how you told me Leslie's clinic wasn't in a good area? Well, a few side streets over from the Square is this amazing small café that has managed to stay open for over 75 years. It's switched ownership every now and again, but regardless of management changes it has remained the same. I found it when I first moved here. Yesterday, I figured that I would work on a few side projects in the café. So, I went and brought my laptop and started to work. I must have lost track of the time, because the next thing I'm made aware of is the fact that one of the café employees came to me and said that it's closing time. Stupidly, I left not calling a cab beforehand or setting an alarm. I met up with Reid Williams, he was walking back to his apartment. You remember him, right? Before the whole Sionis fiasco, Allie had hired him to be one of her onset makeup artists-"

Bruce nodded, urging her to continue.

"Well, as we walked together, hoping to hail a cab to empty one of Allie's old studios we were ambushed near an alleyway and five men surrounded us. Thank God they weren't carrying any firearms. Reid tried to defend the both of us, but he was soon struck down. I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush, or if I had too much caffeine, but all I remember is a blur of me fighting my way out of danger. It was exhilarating, the rush!" Leith exclaimed looking at Bruce.

His face reflected a look of great concern at the mention of fighting and it being a complete rush, yet Leith couldn't deny the way she felt alive while defending herself.

"They must have got the better of you, then." Bruce assumed, looking pointedly at the wheelchair.

Leith shrugged sheepishly, "Well, not exactly…"

Bruce looked even more interested if that were possible.

"Oh?" Bruce questioned.

"We managed to subdue all individuals, but Reid stormed off. I'm not sure why-"

Leith was cut off by Bruce's angry outburst.

"What do you mean he stormed off?"

Leith bowed her head down, "I suggested we call an ambulance for the injured and I insisted we couldn't leave until the gang members were taken care of-"

"Compassionate move, considering they did try to rob you. You know they could have done so much worse to you and Reid, right?" Bruce questioned, giving Leith a critical stare.

Leith didn't like his tone, "We couldn't just leave them on the street, Bruce! Anyway, Reid was irritated and he left me with a bunch of unconscious men, despite me having sustained an ankle injury. He left me, knowing full well that they would eventually awaken sooner rather than later. I ran as fast as I could on my ankle and I was afraid I was being followed. I managed to get behind the Monarch Theater and hop over to what is dubbed Crime Alley."

Leith didn't fail to notice the hard glint return in Bruce's eyes when she mentioned Crime Alley.

"Were you caught?" Bruce asked, wringing his hands together.

"That's the curious part, I was so sure I was, but then…nothing. I heard voices, I know I did. But when no one came while I was trying to scale up the wall, I knew I would be fine." Leith admitted.

She glanced back to look at Bruce, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from her clasped hands, he looked intrigued yet a worried expression crossed his features.

"Leith, promise me you won't go back there, under any circumstances. Especially at night, it's not safe for anyone."

Leith paused briefly, "I know, believe me. I was surprised Leslie was able to scramble a medical team so quickly. I'm not going back unless I have to. I can promise you that."

Bruce looked like he was about to object once again, but Leith started explain more of what had happened before he could utter one word.

"Well, you know as well as I do that things didn't turn out the way I had planned. I fell from the side of the building and landed squarely on my tailbone. Dr. Thompkins wants to see me later today to check if there are lasting injuries." Leith informed, glancing at the clock in the kitchen.

Bruce ignored her statement and clung to his original stance, "I'm serious Leith; I don't want you going back there. If you need to collect Allie's things I'll have a few people collect and move everything for you to a discrete location. You don't know if you'll run into these men again."

"I understand, Bruce. Nothing can make me go back to the Narrows that late and alone." Leith declared.

"I hope you keep your promise, Leith." Bruce asserted.

…

Allie had never felt more happy to land on the ground and safe and sound. She had gotten out of the plane only a few moments ago, yet she was smiling and stretching. Along with happy about being off that God-forsaken deathtrap, she knew she would be able to sight-see on the way to the hotel. The plane landed in London England. She didn't know where to start searching, but she knew that she would have to move soon and get in contact with Leith.

Speaking of the former assistant, she had several messages from her that explained how she was ready to begin searching and she would give Allie the details later.

Allie shrugged, it gave her time to make a new disguise and change from what she had been wearing on the plane.

Allie had packed two suitcases and a rather large carry-on that had angered the flight attendants trying to shove it in the compartment. Allie could only give a sheepish smile and a bow of the head at their glares.

Smiling at the thought of angering the staff Allie moved along down the well-lit corridor to enter the airport baggage claim to collect her belongings.

Soon after she had received her bags, she began to sight see through the large windows of the airport, keeping in mind the other people walking around her.

She would soon have to call Waller to explain where she landed and where to go from there. Waller wasn't keeping tabs on Dr. Moon, but she forced Allie into doing all of the grunt work.

Allie ignored her festering hatred and continued on, not realizing that her knuckles were turning white from grasping the handles.

Before Allie could comprehend what was happening she felt something large collide into her leg and she stumbled forward, at the last moment catching herself. She was about to ask what the hell just happened when she felt something sharp against her sweater.

Allie glanced cautiously behind her, a tall man with a lanky frame and brown hair was staring her down with his arm on the small of her back, appearing to help her.

Allison knew this man wasn't what he seemed to be.

He couldn't be a vital part of Waller's team, it was impossible, this man with fine features was dangerous, his eyes glinted in suspicion and hostility, yet to an onlooker he looked like he was helping the poor young woman up.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," his voice chimed, in a clear British accent.

Allie studied him closely for a few measly seconds, he had on rimless glasses; his face was a pale white. What stood out to Allison was his high cheekbones and thin lips. He clearly scowled more than he smiled and his features were considerably used to frowning. He was clean-shaven and dressed formally. He was dressed in a tan vest and black dress pants, a white shirt was wore underneath with a few buttons undone almost as if he was dressing hastily in the morning.

He held her arm to "support her" yet he clearly didn't want to lose her or risk her running away.

The sharp object dug into her back further, making her stiffen upright.

What surprised her even more was what he demanded of her, "Act like you know me, or this knife is in your throat before you can cry the Queen's name, understand?"

Allison turned to face her captor, clearly impressed by his acting, to the public he was doing a great job of being a gentleman. Yet when looking closer, he was a dangerous adversary.

"Cain, is that you?" Allie dropped her suitcases, and despite the warning signs flashing and screaming in her mind she wrapped her arms around his wiry frame and burrowed her head in the space underneath his chin.

She was quite short compared to his tall stature and he, albeit hesitant, embraced her back, folding his arms around shoulders in a tight hold.

"You're going to kill me, right?" Allie whispered in his ear, softly questioning his intentions.

"It depends on what you can tell me about your father, come." He ordered, letting her escape his ungentle arms, he gestured for her to follow him with her suitcases in tow, "I have four more eyes on you as we speak; if you try and run you will die, do you understand?"

Allie nodded, smiling despite the fear she felt.

 _This was supposed to be low-key, Waller didn't say anything about running into anyone else…_

Leaving her with no choice but to follow, her legs felt numb as she walked alongside him. Awkwardly, they were in the eye of the public, so they had to pretend to be a couple, according to 'Cain'.

He intertwined his hands with hers and she felt a jolt of panic when he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Out of earshot he managed to scare Allie even more, if that were possible.

"Your father has been stirring up quite a lot of trouble in our waters, don't you think? It was only a matter of time before his _daughter_ -" he snarled the word, "joined his crusade in scientific experiments, a family matter, yes?"

Allie shook her head, but before she could speak she felt a blow to the head.

Thankfully, no one was in the parking garage to see what was happening. They were in a space where the cameras couldn't reach.

He spoke to her harshly, "Don't speak, I don't want to hear it. Evanna wants to hear more about you, if it were up to me I would have killed you when you exited the plane."

Allie was about to protest but was quickly knocked unconscious and thrown unceremoniously in the backseat of the black car with tinted windows.

…

 _Allie's head hurt, she had come home from school that day and wasn't feeling well. She had walked the far distance to her home in the quiet suburban neighbourhood. Ignoring the stares she received from some of those who knew her family, she continued forward as best she could with her head held high._

 _She knew what they would comment behind her back, that her family was good for nothing, and that her father would leave her mother with nothing and take Abigail away._

 _Abigail had tried to ignore the comments in the past about her mother and her personal problems, yet many in the street often jeered and jested, the worst was the hushed tones of those who didn't want to come outright and say anything to her face. After all, how much could an eight year old know?_

 _Regardless, Abigail trekked home, hoping she could rest up and sleep for a while._

 _When she came home and through her front door there was a loud crash from the kitchen._

 _Quickly jumping forward, not acknowledging her headache, Abigail closed the door behind her and bounded around the corner into their dining room area._

 _She saw her mother stumble once again, trying to move dishes from the rack into the cupboards. She was clearly inebriated, the smell of alcohol and the empty glasses strewn about was all the evidence necessary to realize she was an alcoholic._

 _It was only two in the afternoon and Abigail's mother, Lauren, was already knee deep in the bottles._

" _Mom! I'll take care of that!" Abigail called out, hoping her mother was coherent enough to hear what she was saying._

 _Lauren turned and scowled, "I thought I told you to be home by twelve today, huh? You said you would clean this mess yourself!"_

 _Abigail shook her head, "Mom, I have school, I can't leave whenever I want to or feel like it."_

 _Lauren didn't seem to care, "Does it look like it matters now?"_

 _She hiccupped, and took another swing of whatever was in her cup._

 _Abigail continued to place things around while Lauren moved to one of the chairs that was pulled from the dining room. She sat with her head in her hands and rubbed her temples._

 _Abigail was so focused on watching her mother out of the corner of her eye, that she dropped one of her mother's shot-glasses on the floor._

 _Her mother, upon hearing the shattering of glass, looked up and gave Allie a questioning glare, "Abigail! How many times do I have to remind you to be damn careful! Maybe you should live with your father, you're too much of a burden here!"_

 _Abigail's heart dropped, she had tried to do everything her mother asked, she had gone grocery shopping, went to the bank for her mother, completed her schoolwork on her own, and managed to make dinner. She tried her best, why wasn't she good enough?_

 _Abigail rushed to her mother, "I'm sorry Mommy, please don't make me go away! I'll do better! I promise!"_

 _Lauren's eyes hardened, "Go to your room, Abigail."_

 _Abigail protested, but before she knew what was happening she was struck by her mother on the face._

" _I said leave! NOW!" Lauren screamed, frightening Abigail into running into her room._

 _Abigail crumpled to the ground after closing her bedroom door. Sitting with her back to the door she threw her head into her knees and tried to stifle her cries. Foregoing hiding her emotions, she sobbed into her hands. Her headache was the least of her problems._

…

"I'll do better," Allie felt herself mutter as she awoke from her stupor.

Not knowing where she was her eyes opened in a panic, rattling the chains she was hanging from she attracted the attention of two other people in the room. She recognized the man, 'Cain' and another older woman, at least in her early forties. Allie hoped they wouldn't focus on her too much, but she was wrong. Both sets of eyes glanced her way, staring her down and making her feel uncomfortable.

She was hanging from her wrists a few metres from the ground, her legs dangling free.

Trying to shake herself from her sleep, she noticed that her captor was pushing away the woman. The woman was rather slim, almost to the point Allie thought one good punch would break her sternum. She was dressed to the nines in leather, boots, pants, and jacket. Her hair was black and her outfit black as well. She was clearly trying to seduce 'Cain', but he wasn't having any of it. She was shoved to the side, much to the dismay of the lady. Allie noticed her eyes lingered on her own for too long.

 _What the hell is she looking at?_ Allie inquired, truly confused.

"Good morning," Allie greeted, her voice thick with sleep.

The woman huffed, "Morgan, can we kill her now? I'm bored."

"Shauna! Do you ever listen to Evanna?" the man, Morgan shouted in frustration.

Shauna seemed unimpressed, but soon her face lit up while Morgan had his back turned, "But Morgan," Shauna whined, her voice extremely nasally, "I, mean we could torture her for information. You know how that makes me so w-"

Allie interrupted before the conversation made her sick, "Hey skinny shit!"

Shauna and Morgan stared at Allie like she had three heads. Morgan looked impressed that she stood up to Shauna. To reaffirm her statement she nodded towards Shauna.

"Yeah, you. Leave the creep alone, what are you? Fifty? Please, he's jailbait for your age."

Allie didn't feel the first projectile until it hit her stomach, Shauna had thrown a small customized jagged metal piece that dug into her skin.

Stifling her cry of pain she laughed a humorless laugh, "Would Evanna want you to do that, Shauna?"

Before she could comprehend what happened next an older woman in her late forties stepped into the room regally, "Actually I wouldn't. Leave us,"

Without a word of objection Shauna and Morgan left, but before Morgan shut the door he gave one last look towards Allie curiously.

Allie couldn't hide her amazement, she stared at the woman in the formal dress. She looked like a queen, her hair styled in an amazing coiffure and her stance and posture impeccable. She had a tired face, but was no less serious. Her features may have been withered, but her wit certainly wasn't.

"So you're the threat to British government." The woman stated simply, sizing Allie up from her position.

Allie answered satirically, "I'm a threat to every government apparently. You know about my father, I am not working with him, nor will I assist, abet, or converse with him."

"Oh, I believe you, Love. But orders are orders, and we have to follow our government protocol. You should have never left America, darling." The woman stated, pulling a handgun from her holster at her hip.

Allie knew she would pull the trigger, "Wait!"

Her cry did not fall on deaf ears, "I have information on the American government! Perhaps we can arrange a deal?"

Allie hoped to God this would work, treason was a high offense, but her life was precious to her, she wanted another shot at life, to redeem herself and succeed. This was her only chance.

Sensing the woman's pause would only last for so long, Allie began to speak quickly, "My father worked for a secret organization in the American government, Cadmus is the name of the scientific research group. I never wanted to be brought into something like that! You have to believe me! I swear I'm innocent! Amanda Waller, she's the head of the organization, I can tell you everything I know!"

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off a few times before shutting down completely.

Allie knew something unexpected was happening, but she didn't know what.

Again, before anyone had time to react a few shots rang out into the air and warm blood splattered over Allie.

Suppressing the urge to scream in terror, she felt the chains being yanked from the apparatus on the wall and a clouded voice telling her run.

It was obvious that the voice was concealed by a device that would distort the original. She wasn't going to question her hero, all she needed to know was that she had to keep going. They would think that the murders of the government officials was her. She was saved, but screwed over. If she failed to continue Leith would be in jeopardy. She couldn't handle the government trying to kill her. Allie couldn't fail Leith like she had failed her mother. She wouldn't let it play out like last time, she would die before that happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**This update came extremely fast, I probably won't be able to update until next Friday, until then, I will talk to you all later. Please review, someone. Even a flame; that would be nice. It's rather cold in Canada**

Allie had never felt more terrified in her life, this included the incident with Sionis. The lights were darkened but she was told to run, she made out most of the building by feeling her way through the darkness, arms outstretched. She bumped into several objects along the way, but she knew she was in an empty warehouse that had been used to hold shipping containers. She could see outlines of shipping crates that had the doors ajar. She couldn't hear anyone behind her, but she couldn't be sure as she was panting heavily and racing through not being stealthy at all. Before she knew it the lights flickered a few more times before blinding her eyes. They clearly had backup generators, and she was in a main room with two upper offices above her. They both had glass windows that would reveal her position, anyone could be in either office and she would have nowhere to go. The only place she could manage to evade the gunfire was behind a few shipping crates. Before she could react to her situation she felt a sudden disturbance in the room. Not knowing how she could tell, she dived out of the way before the bullets starting raining down. She quickly weaved in between the crates, listening in for footsteps.

She didn't have to wait very long until she heard someone laugh a disturbing cackle from the doorway.

"Oh Darling, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

She heard Morgan's dress shoes hit the floor and walk towards her.

With her heart in her throat, Allie desperately tried not to scream in fear. He didn't know that she wasn't the one who killed Evanna. Of course he didn't know, she didn't even know if she had been seeing things when she heard the distorted voice. All she knew was that the chains were torn from the wall and she had the chance to escape that hell. She didn't know if Shauna was lingering around the warehouse still or if she had retreated back, either way, she had to evade two armed guards.

She carefully edged around the storage crate, holding her breath. Her feet barely made a noise when she circled the metal bin. Allie saw from the corner of her eye that Morgan had his gun drawn and was holding it with a steady hand. He didn't notice her sneak behind him, but before Allie could get away and escape from the double doors she felt a swift smack in the head with another gun.

Allie fell to the ground, clutching her head where she had been hit.

She heard light footsteps circle around her and then was graced with Shauna's nasally voice.

"Morgan! She's right here!"

 _Dammit,_ Allie thought, angered that of all people she was caught by, it had to be Shauna.

Allie glanced back up from the concrete floor to Morgan sauntering over like there was all the time in the world.

"Nice job, Shauna," Morgan complimented, inciting a blush from his older companion.

Allie didn't move, she was on her knees, hands behind her head.

This was it, she was going to die in Britain; she always imagined it would probably be in a fast car or a natural death, but no, this time it would be by the hands of a very dysfunctional secret operative squad.

Morgan's eyes glistened with hatred towards Allie, "I'm not sure how you manipulated Evanna and shot her with her own gun, but good riddance. She was a terrible leader, with her constant stream of ethics and procedures. Sometimes, to get the job done you have to go off the books and….complete the mission in an unorthodox way. Surely you understand."

Allie didn't say a word, but Shauna stopped Morgan from directly shooting her. Shauna's hand wrapped around Morgan's wrist and she spoke in a seductive tone.

"Wait, let's torture her together. Come on, it's something we haven't done for a while."

Allie felt like she could throw up. _Ew._

"Please kill me first." Allie pleaded mockingly, staring at Morgan who was smirking at Shauna.

Morgan stooped to Allie's eye level, crouching intimidatingly.

"What if I don't want to?" Morgan asked in a child's voice, clearly attempting to be patronizing.

What scared Allie next was his next move, his hand caressed her face tenderly, yet his fingers had the same effect as a spider moving across skin.

Allie cringed and fell back away from his hands, yet he did something even worse than she thought. His hands grasped hers and he pinned her legs with his own in one single move.

 _This isn't happening, this can't happen, I can't go along with this._

Allie didn't have any time to react, his face leaned into hers and he kissed her determinedly, one of his hands slipped from his previous position and he cupped her jaw, trying to force her mouth open. Eventually he held her nose blocking any oxygen from going through. Allie tried to keep her position firm, but they both knew she needed air. She opened her mouth for a short breath but that's all he needed. His tongue forced her own out of the way and his mouth dominated hers. Allie was beyond petrified.

Trying to gain the upper hand, Allie fought back and pushed herself away from Morgan, screaming bloody murder as he tried to pull her arms back. Shauna was in the background watching with a smirk on her face, she was enjoying the assault.

Allie noticed the guns that were previously drawn were safely tucked away, that could give her an advantage if she could escape Morgan.

Morgan, sensing Allie was distracted, took the time to pull her in closer, and tried to overpower her by laying her on the concrete.

Allison screamed, hoping someone would appear, Morgan looked wiry, but he was stronger than she was.

Suddenly a shot rang out into the air close to Allie's form, clearly a warning shot, it had to be.

Morgan turned around bewildered, yet still excited from his dominance. His eyes were glistening with joy, but soon lost their glow when he realized what had happened.

During the time it took Morgan to pin Allie down, Shauna had been snatched and held in a chokehold. The warning shot had been to capture Morgan's attention.

The figure holding Shauna was dressed in military gear, an all-black jacket with a copied royal insignia and a black domino mask.

His facial features were strong, his height was about 5, 5, a red beret covered his black hair, but an unruly curl was showcased on his forehead.

His stance suggested he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Morgan Bennett, always the perfect gentleman." He taunted in his distorted voice.

Morgan seemed to recognize the soldier because he laughed and brought his gun out rather quickly from the back of his pants. Allie figured he would try and shoot the armed man holding Shauna but even the soldier seemed to be surprised when the gun fired and Shauna was shot in the head.

Shauna fell limp in his arms and the figure in the army gear lost his balance.

The soldier clearly didn't see that coming.

"You've lost your leverage…" Morgan paused to gauge the reaction of his enemy, "Oh don't look so surprised Blythe! Shauna was a terrible lover. You know my track record with women, this one doesn't look like much, but she's a feisty one. I can tell."

Allie nearly threw up when she was grabbed again and shoved into Morgan's side.

The gun was held to her temple and she nearly cried when Morgan's hand started to wander.

The man in the military gear looked disgusted, "I'm warning you Bennett, let her go. She is of no interest to a rogue team. Evanna knew she was blacklisted, along with your team of degenerates. Now you have made my job easier, it's just you I have to deal with."

Morgan considered this for a moment, "What about blondie? What's she to you? Have you been keeping eyes on Elliot's associates, too?"

"She is none of your concern, now let her go, and I won't kill you." Blythe threatened.

Morgan cackled, "Oh, big man. Let me guess, you came here alone didn't you?"

Allie tuned out what they were talking about and focused on how she could get herself out of her current position. She didn't know if she could completely trust Blythe, but she needed to be prepared in case anything happened.

While Morgan turned the gun on Blythe for a few precious seconds, Allie struck out and hit Morgan straight in the face with the heel of her hand. Her fingers were bent back as far as they could go, but she heard a sickening snap when her heel collided with Morgan's nose. The gun fell to the floor and while Morgan was catering to his bloodied and broken nose, Allie grasped the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated his stomach and Allie felt faint, she had shot someone, for the second time in her life. It wasn't anything like the movies. She didn't feel heroic, she just felt sick and dirty.

She stood there, dazed, and staring at Morgan who was smirking with a disgruntled look on his face.

"See? Feisty, Blythe, she's feisty. I like her!" Morgan screamed out, holding his wound.

At this point Allie slowly backed away, she didn't want to kill Morgan; she didn't want his blood on her hands. But, what if he tried something like this again? No, he couldn't live, he had done this before, and he had enjoyed it. A rapist, a murderer, a pedophile. He had to die.

"God, forgive me." Allie muttered before pulling the trigger twice more, once in his heart, and once in his head.

Allie stood at the body before her, and looked at his broken glasses on the floor. They had snapped in half and were bloodied.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm, Allie jumped back, frightened of someone touching her again so soon.

The man, Blythe, stood back a few steps, clear concern etched across his features.

He spoke in a hushed tone, "If you hadn't done it, I would have. I'm sorry I didn't come in time to stop him. Are you alright?"

Allie shook her head, tears fell from her face, "Why did they want me here? This isn't like the government to do something so…repulsive. How could they hire people like that?!"

Blythe leaned back, his head and foot resting on the wall behind him.

"Well, love, it's like this: they know who you are, what you have been doing, and they have been tracking you for some time. Please don't play ignorant, because we both know you're much smarter than that. Your father is one of those men who believes it is right to experiment and test new radical theories, we have been dealing with these kinds of men for years. In their eyes there is nothing wrong with twisting human life, until the person is so far gone they can never return. It wasn't just physical, it was psychological as well. I'm like you, I'm trying to stop my brother from continuing his…endeavours; just like you are with your father. The difference is, I'm not forced into finding him." Blythe explained.

Allie couldn't stop staring at the mangled body that left a large blood stain on the concrete, but she forced herself to tear her eyes away from what she had caused.

"My father is Dr. Moon. They mentioned the name Elliot? Is that who you are trying to find?" Allie asked, curiously.

"You're sharper than you look, Abigail-"

"Please don't call me that. I go by Allie now." Allie responded.

Blythe nodded, understandingly, "Allie, this is a dangerous game you're playing. It's much larger than you anticipate. These men are all experimenting and working together, they have shared theories, research, and test subjects. The British government and the American government and countless other European agents are working together to bring these animals to justice. I don't know how you wound up in all of this, but you need to either be more careful or step out now; before it's too late. They can blame me for the death of these imposters, but it's up to you to make the decision to continue."

Blythe's words struck a chord with Allie, _they knew all along?_

"Wait, the government knows these men and women are breaking all international human rights and are not enforcing the strictest countermeasures? I'm involved because I have to be, don't act like you don't know why. You're supposed to take me in, aren't you? They want to question and detain me, just because I'm related to _him. They_ just happened to get to me first. Let, me tell you, I'm not going with anyone. I'm here to bring my father back to the United States, not to play witch-hunt with some rogue doctors, understand?!" Allie snapped, throwing the gun from her shaking hand, it slid on the floor and the metallic sound echoed throughout the silent warehouse.

Blythe relaxed his stance, "Allison, please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, we can provide you with help, I promise."

Allison recoiled at the word, "Help?" Allie paused, "I can tell you, the word 'Help' is not in my dictionary right now. Right now I need to find my father, it's November 6th right now, and I'm supposed to find Moon by the 22nd or I am dead. Do you understand?"

Allie continued before he could say anything more, "Right now, Waller has me running wild trying to chase my father down and all you can say is 'help'. If Waller finds out that I've had help she will kill me slowly and painfully."

Blythe couldn't stop himself from interrupting, "What if I told you we could help you break off the nanotechnology on your wrist?"

Allison stopped rubbing her hands together and her eyes perked up at this information.

"How?" Was all she could manage to choke out.

"Well, Allison, you see, our division, the British government that is, traded the technological information for a few reports on American criminals residing here. Pro quid quo, easily explainable, I can get the bracelet off you myself. I just have a favor to ask you, Love."

Allie knew there was a catch, she stopped herself from sighing, "And what's that?"

Blythe smiled, "As you can tell, I'm on my own trying to do the right thing. They'll be looking out for a lone man with my description. They don't know about you. The only ones that do are dead now. The files have been erased on all mainframes and stored in an inaccessible storage facility underground. I'm asking you to accompany me during this international manhunt. We find doctors we arrest them and bring them to the proper authorities. I'm asking because if you pose as my girlfriend or wife it will make it easier to slip past all agents, especially if we changed our appearances. What do you say, your life saved for helping me save mine?"

Allie's eyes widened.

Before she could think it through she spoke loudly, "I'm in."

…

Leith had finally come into contact with Allie, except, not in the way she was anticipating. Leith was currently in her office at Wayne Enterprises scanning through air flight traffic reports and broadcasts that were recorded. She took the flight information down and went through the security video of the airport. It had taken some time, but Leith recognized Allie anywhere.

Allie was smiling to herself looking around the airport, particularly focused on the large windows that allowed for amazing sightseeing.

Leith smiled, at least Allie could enjoy some simple pleasures while on a business trip.

Before Leith could relish in Allie's delight, something concerning caught her eye quickly. A man had purposely collided his baggage into Allie's leg. That was no accident. What concerned Leith more was the fact that he appeared to have previously scanned the area to see if anyone was truly paying attention to them. Biting her lip in anticipation, Leith began to fear her friend had run into the wrong crowd once again.

The man with brown hair and a slim figure was assisting Allie get back to her feet. Leith cringed and almost gasped at the knife that was held to her best friend's back. Before Leith could even react the footage continued to show the lanky figure threaten Allie. It was so subtle, but as Leith looked closer at the two and when she put the footage on freeze-frame she then saw his dark eyes. This man meant business. To Leith's shock Allie hugged the man, only succeeding in limiting her mobility and her chance to escape. They must have had other eyes on her, Allie could take on at least one of them, easily. Leith had no doubt about that.

The footage faded to other pedestrians flooding all gates, and Allie and the man were lost in the ensuing chaos of people. Leith cracked her knuckles angrily, if only Allie had agreed to call her as soon as she landed she could have looked out for her so much better!

"Blais, I swear to God." Leith threatened no one in particular.

Feeling helpless, Leith attempted to find them once again, going through several frames at a time, in all areas. After at least fifteen minutes of searching, Leith struck gold. The parking garage had one decent camera at the exit, she caught sight of the man driving a rather expensive looking Audi, with Allie nowhere to be seen. Feeling slight panic, Leith began to breathe heavier, hoping to God Allie hadn't been unceremoniously killed in an airport parking garage.

Leith captured the license plate of the Audi and continued with her search. Not familiar with the setup of the roads and highways it took Leith a longer time to follow where the car was going. Eventually the footage ended with an abandoned industrial section of the city with worn down warehouses and shut-down factories.

 _What the hell is here?_ Leith questioned as she tried to look closer at the screen, squinting at the grainy photos.

Eventually Leith got annoyed with the footage, so she located the coordinates of the industrial sections and cross-referenced the possible factories or warehouses Allison could be held at. After scanning through numerous maps she came across one that was pinned as the most recent factory to shut down. Following her hunch, she tried to hack into the CCTV feed that was throughout the building. If one individual had come across Leith in the spacious office hunched over the screen in the dark, one might think she was pulling off an espionage heist. She was that focused, eyes barely blinking, her black hair framing her face and dropping on the keyboard.

Leith nearly let out a cry of victory when she succeeded in pulling up the footage, she scanned through several of the rooms until her computer began to signal that it had been hacked into.

Leith stopping what she was doing immediately began to secure her connection and hide her tracks. She couldn't be openly involved in this, her whereabouts were not to be known.

Suddenly her phone rang from her pocket. Fishing her phone out of her pocket and fumbling with the keys to answer it, she finally did and answered in a low tone, "Richards."

"Allison is fine." Was the answer to her initial greeting.

"Who is this?!" Leith asked, her voice dangerously darker.

"Oh Lass, stop scowling. Here, speak to your friend."

With a small wave of static, Leith hung to the phone for dear life. After a few tense seconds Allie's voice came rushing through the speaker.

"Leith! I'm fine, I have a lot of explaining to do, but I'm safe!" Allie informed, her voice steady.

"I'm trying to pull up the footage of you in the warehouse; how do I know you're really okay?!" Leith exclaimed, her voice raising slightly.

Leith heard fumbling in the background, suddenly her computer flickered back to life with a live video feed of Allie alive and well.

Allison's hair was disheveled, her eyes slightly widened, her face a lot paler than usual.

 _Had something happened to her?_

Leith looked closer, she appeared to look tired, and in the background it looked like she was in an underground headquarters.

"Where are you?" Leith questioned, praying for Allie's safety.

She saw the figure emerge from the shadows behind Allie. The man was only just taller than Allie, but was muscular and well built. His hair was black and he was wearing grey sweatpants and a black shirt that displayed his physique. However, Leith couldn't see his eyes, he was wearing a domino mask over his nose that ended just above his eyebrows. Leith could see a curl over his forehead, that kind of cowlick would be easily identifiable, Leith realized.

"That's confidential, Lass." Came the voice from the man behind Allie.

Leith felt irritated, she was supposed to be the one helping Allie in her mission, who was _this_ guy?

"Allison? What's happening right now? What's going on?" Leith questioned, knowing something was suspicious.

Allison was hesitant responding, "I can't explain all of it right now. I will get back to you, I promise, Leith. You need to stop contacting me, it's not safe. I found a way to stick it to Waller, believe me, she won't be able to use me at all anymore."

Leith couldn't believe what she was hearing, "And about your father?" Leith asked incredulously.

Allie was quick to respond, "I'm going to find him on my own!"

The man spoke behind her, "We're working together."

Leith deadpanned, "What?!"

…

The connection cut before Leith could make a trace on where the message came from, if only she could retrace and gather an IP address, the only problem was that the call and message ended disconnecting Leith and effectively restarting her personal laptop. She was left sitting in the dark for several minutes trying not to hyperventilate. She was nothing, Allie was doing everything on her own. Why? Why would Allie blatantly say she was working with someone else? What would happen when Waller retaliated? Leith's safety couldn't be guaranteed!

 _What have you done now, Allison?_ Leith questioned angrily, closing her laptop with excessive force.

Leith had to sit back and question Allison's motives, what on God's earth was she doing?

Before Leith could vehemently rant to herself a voice spoke from the shadows, "Something on your mind, Ms. Richards?"

Leith didn't scream, in fact she didn't move at all. Her heart was racing, but she forced herself to remain stoic, "There's always something on everyone's mind."

She wheeled herself away from the desk, "I figured we'd meet sooner or later."

Batman stepped away from the shadows, it was so odd how he just blended into the darkness. The mythos surrounding the popular legend was true to the last exaggerated word, apparently.

"Allison has informed me of your past with Cadmus, you seem to have a lot in common."

Leith smoothed out the long sleeves of her shirt, "I left before leadership changed, Allison has always been larger than life. It was only a matter of time until they caught up with her. I know how to stay hidden, something she couldn't do without losing herself in her persona. It seems as though she has changed her plans about assisting Waller, I take it you were in on the live feed?"

"I was the one that kept the connection strong, it seems that you weren't subtle enough, Ms. Richards." Batman retorted.

Leith fired back, "Did you see the footage of the warehouse incident? I just managed to extract it from their database. I was subtle, I may have laid down a red herring for them to follow."

Leith admitted she had gotten caught purposefully so she could extract the footage and information from the computer in the secret HQ.

Batman remained emotionless, a mask of calm, yet under it all, you could tell he was affected by his surroundings. At least most of the time. Leith berated herself for trying to psychoanalyze every move he made. Yet she couldn't help it, it was in her nature to question almost everyone and everything to further her understanding.

Leith ignored his stare and wheeled herself back over to her laptop resting on the desk, after tying her password in, she brought up the video.

They eventually watched it together, Leith in horror, while Batman's face was etched in a firm line, his lips pressed together in a frim line.

Leith knew Allie had lost herself, and Batman knew he had another criminal to catch.


End file.
